Final Poke-Fantasy
by Phoenix Champion
Summary: When a Human is brought to a world where humans are replaced by Pokemorphs, and Pokemon are feral animals, he is turned into a Eevee and must destroy an evil force along side the friends he gains. This is Byron Crimsons journey through a new world. Contains many JRPG elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Now that I've finally finished writing this story down on paper I can finally feel comfortable uploading this to you guys!**

 **This is the first fanfiction I've ever started, dating back 2 years ago, I've had moments of writer's block, laziness, rewrites, and about a half dozen others things that held up the release of this story.**

 **I now give to you, anyone who is reading, Final Poke-Fantasy, a story inspired by an author known as Roanes Steel, and his story Pokemon Mystery Fantasy.**

* * *

 ***Chapter 1***

My name is Byron Crimson, I'm a fairly good guy who lives in a rather shitty town, and I'm not exaggerating, this town only has 1 motel, all the houses are occupied so the homeless can't squat, hell I'm pretty sure half the doctors don't even have a degree. Now I find myself working all sorts of odd jobs around town, mainly filling in for who are using up their sick days for god knows what, so I guess you can call me a jack of all trades.

I live in the Motel with three other people due to the fact the place is overcrowded as it is. The first person I live with is a man named Erak, an odd name but I'd rather not bring it up because he looks like he can break me in half. The next is a man named Cobalt, he's a nice albeit blunt person that has an air of calm around him. Lastly is a kind hearted woman named Viria, who always wants me to hang out with her and her friends whenever they go out. Truth be told at one point I thought I was living with Unova's legendary trio because of their names, yes I'm a pokemon fan, no I'm not a competitive player moving on.

Today was just a normal day for me, except it was one of those remarkable days that everyone was at work so I had a day off. I was relaxing at the motels well cared for pool, I had decided to wear a black tee under my favorite brown trenchcoat with blue jeans and brown boots. I had nearly dozed off when, "Hey Byron!" a woman's voice called out, "Gwaa!" I yelled out shooting straight up, I looked over to the source and saw Viria, Cobalt, and Erak, Cobalt was holding a basket, Erak had a sheet in his arms, and Viria was walking up to me.

"Viria, next time could you just tap me on the shoulder?" I asked "Sorry, But Cobalt, Erak, and I are going on a picnic and I heard you had a free day today, do you want to join us?" Viria asked, I thought on that for a moment, "Where are you headed?" I asked "Into the forest, near the waterfall." Viria said, 'Been a while since I last spoke with Kraig, maybe I'll run into him.' I thought, "Sure, it'll be fun." I said, Viria almost squealed with joy, "Great, come on let's go!" she said and started dragging me 'I can't believe how strong she is sometimes' I thought as I was dragged away.

As we were walking I began to think about my friend Kraig Iyron, pronounced 'Eye-run', we became friends back in middle school, and good lord he is _strong_ , I've seen him lift a car using his bare hands, just so the guy could switch out the tires on his car. Kraig is a bit of a hermit, because instead of going house hunting when he moved out of his parents place, he bought a tent, inflatable mattress, cooler, and the biggest bag he could find and just started camping out in the forest for most of the time. I'm pretty sure he's scared most of the predators in the forest into stay and far away as fucking possible from him.

When we arrived at where we were going to have a picnic, everyone started getting set up and I took in what everyone was wearing, Erak wore a deep brown tank top with brown jeans and brown boots along with brown fingerless gloves, Cobalt wore a light blue collared shirt with light blue shorts and light blue sandals, Viria wore a green tank top with green yoga pants and light green sneakers.

That does not help me think otherwise on the Unova trio thing from way back then.

Once we cleared away all the twigs and branches Erak set out the blanket and Cobalt started setting out the food, with how much they packed it made me wonder if they expected me to join… or they just packed for Erak, who I gotta admit can pack it away like no tomorrow for such a physically fit guy.

After we ate I stood up and stretched, "Hey guys I'm going to go take a nap." I said, I swear I just saw Viria's eye gleam, "Ok Byron, try over at the overhang next to the waterfall, it should be nice and shady there." Cobalt said, "Yeah, because you do NOT want to nap in the sun without sunscreen, trust me I know." Erak said, "Check for snakes first." Viria said as I walked away.

After reaching the shady overhang by the waterfall I sat down on a large rock and looked at the ring the trio gave me last month for my birthday, it was a simple gold band but it had eight slots in it for gemstones, I remember Cobalt telling me to try to find the perfect fitting stones for it, never could find or even afford anything like that.

When I looked away from the ring I saw something that seemed like a meteor headed straight for me 'Shit, dear in the headlights effect, move you idiot, legs go, MOVE!' I thought to myself but I was frozen. Before I passed out from the oncoming heat I could have sworn I saw something in the flames that was vaguely humanoid.

*3rd person P.O.V.*

The flaming object came to a halt not in front of Byron and the flames quickly died out, revealing an pokemorph, or to be exact, Arceus, the pokemon god. "That took longer than I had hoped." Arceus said, the voice was unmistakingly masculine, "Well at least he's still alive." Erak said as he revealed himself to be a Terrakion pokemorph, "I still think we should have just eased him into it." Cobalt said as he turned back into the Cobalion morph he truly was, "And have him think we were lunatics, no it's much better to just show him." Viria said as she became a Virizion morph. "Let's get him geared up a little." Terrakion said, Arceus nodded and the 4 of them equipped Byron with thick leather greaves, thick leather boots, a bronze hauberk and a thick leather trench coat. "That should keep him protected until he reaches the town and acquires a weapon to suit him." Arceus said, "Remind me why we didn't just give him one?" Cobalion said taking a traveling bag out of the picnic basket, "I did not want to give him a weapon that would prove unwieldy for him, it would be best if he found his own." Arceus said. Cobalion slung the bag across Bryon shoulder as Virizion strapped a watch to Byron wrist, "How are we gonna remove him from this world?" Virizion asked "I'll handle it, what did you put in the bag?" Arceus said, "1000 Poke, a couple Oran Potions, and a couple Leppa Potions." Cobalion said, "What about the letter?" Arceus asked, "It's there too" Cobalion said as Byron vanished in a flash of light.

"You three head on back to the Hall, I'll finish up here." Arceus said as the swords of justice vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

 **Alright that's the first chapter done, I promise the other chapters will be longer, it's just this was simply the opening sequence with no action.**

 **Anyway if you know pokemon then you'll know what the berries do, you see I was originally planning to have items be named after the items in the games, however when I began trying to find way to give berries a bigger role I thought 'why not have the potion items be made mainly from the berries and named after them.' and thus Oran Potion and Leppa potion were born.**

 **Be sure to follow/favorite and review this story and I'll be back next chapter, which may come out sooner or later depending on how evil I'm feeling.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone I'm back and I've got the rest of my usual crew with me!**

 **Lloyd the trainee: Weren't you going to explain about the OC thing you brought up last chapter?**

 **PC: At the end of the chapter. By the way guys, even though I appreciate you not judging this story before it even goes anywhere, I'd still like to see some reviews so I can know if you like the story, I can see how many people read this, but not anyone's opinions on it.**

 **Marie the Nekomata: Now please enjoy the chapter!**

 **Reigner the Golem: And check the Champions bio to find out who we are.**

* * *

*Chapter 2*

*Byron's P.O.V.*

My eyes snapped open as I woke up, 'Am I dead, no I can feel my heart racing' I thought, 'Let's see if i can feel my limbs, arms check, legs check, tail che-' "Whoa wait what!?" I yelled out, I looked to my left and saw a river, I sprung up and jogged to it and looked into it to see my reflection. I saw that my skin was covered by brown fur, my 'hair' was still the same style, longish and almost draped over an eye but now it was pure white, "Am I some sort of Eevee?" I thought looking at the long ears on my head, I was wearing some leather boots & greaves, a bronze hauberk, and a leather trenchcoat, all of the leather gear was in a medieval armor style.

I noticed there was a small watch on my wrist, the screen was 2 by 4 inches and when I tapped it a 4 by 8 inch holographic version of the screen protruded outward, on the screen was a few locked options and two unlocked options, 'Party stats' and 'Inventory'. I tapped Party stats and a sub-menu overlapped the main menu, the only name that was on the list was my name so naturally I tapped it. what was displayed was my stats **[I'm not going into that because I suck at that stuff]** , my current level, which was 5, the armor I had equipped and it's defensive stats, and that I had no weapon equipped, which was a no duh for me.

I backed out of 'Party stats' and opened 'Inventory', and I saw that in my bag, which was called the Bottomless Bag, were five Oran Potions, Five Leppa Potions, and a Letter from Arceus. Checking the details of the potions I learned that Oran Potions restore 30% of Max HP and Leppa Potions restore 50% of my Max Focus, whatever that is.

Closing the screen I reached into my bag and pulled out the letter Arceus left me and opened it.

 _'Byron, I apologise for how sudden this is, but I need you to listen, this world is inhabited by beings you would call Pokemorphs and it is in peril, a being of darkness that formed itself in my image and begun to call itself 'Dar-Arceus' has begun a conquest of this world._

 _The creatures you know as Pokemon are feral creatures that attack people at random, with a few exceptions, however Dar-Arceus has begun to unify the majority of the pokemon species and has brought their numbers to levels that give even the weakest of species enough boldness to start attempting to raid towns._

 _Many people have begun to side with Dar-Arceus and to make matters worse the majority of my fellow Legendaries have vanished from the Hall of Origin during this war and my power has diminished as a result._

 _I did not give you a weapon simply due to the fact I did not know your weapon preference and I did not want to give you something to hinder you, the city of Kanos is nearby where I left you hopefully you can buy a weapon there, I would have left you closer, but I did not want to draw too much attention to you right off the bat, best of luck Byron.'_

I put the letter back in my bag, 'Kanos' I thought, 'Better hurry before it gets dark.'

I ran for a while before I stumbled upon a pair of skeletons in rusted armor, "Damn, rest in peace guys." I said recoiling from the lingering scent of death, I opened the damaged bags they had and collected a Pecha Potion, a Cheri Potion, a Rawst Potion, an Aspear Potion, and a pair of rusted guard badges, both of which were inscribed 'Kanos city guard', I then took the rusted longswords they had, 'I hope these last.' I thought, especially since these are not fit for dual wielding.

"EEEK!" My now sensitive perked up at the sound of the girlish scream, "Uh-oh." I said and sped off toward the source of the sound. When I arrived at the source of the scream I saw a Lopunny morph and I'd assume her Buneary daughter surrounded by some very angry looking zigzagoon, while behind the was a single zigzagoon blocking off the path. "Mommy I scared" I heard the Buneary say as I snuck over the the lone zigzagoon, "Me too sweetie but I don't we'll make it." the Lopunny said 'Oh for fucks sake.' I thought "Not with that attitude you won't!" I shouted as I lunged out of the bushes and cleaved the lone Zigzagoon in half with one of my rusted longswords, which broke when I finished cutting through it.

When the zigzagoon died small bits of gold flew out of the corpse, which was dissolving at a very fast rate 'Just like a final fantasy game.' I thought as the small bits of gold circled me and flew into my bag. "Run to the nearest town, NOW!" I shouted, the Lopunny and Buneary nodded and ran past me, I dropped the broken sword I had and followed the duo.

After we ran for a few minutes I saw a city wall up ahead and things were looking good, until the Buneary tripped on a protruding root and a Zigzagoon lunged for her, I threw my remaining sword at the Zigzagoon and killed it, the same thing as before happened, however this time a small red box popped out as well. "Open the gate!" the Lopunny yelled as I grabbed the Buneary and sprinted toward the gate "Don't close it, Don't close it!" I shouted as I managed to catch up to the Lopunny and we ran past the gate, "Close it!" I yelled as the guards closed the gate and the archers opened fire.

"Thank you for saving me and my daughter." The Lopunny said as I put the Buneary down "You're welcome, My names Byron Crimson by the way." I said extending my hand "Malinda Tale, and this is my daughter Nima." The Lopunny said "Mister, are you really an Eevee?" Nima asked "What makes you say that?" I asked "A long time ago there was a prophecy stating that Dar-Arceus would fall to a male Eevee, in fear he somehow managed to completely remove the male genetic code for Eevee's." Malinda said "I see, well Nima I am a real, male Eevee, lets just say Arceus has pulled out his ace." I said and the two walked away, 'You think Arceus would have mentioned that.' I thought."

"Excuse me, guard?" I asked a passing guard, "Yes sir?" the guard asked "I found these in the forest and I thought it best to bring them here." I said pulling out the old guard badges "Thank you for finding these, is there anything else I can help you with?" the guard asked taking the badges, "Yes can you point me to a weapon shop?" I asked "Sure it's just down that street, you'll recognise it by the sword shaped sign." The guard said pointing in the direction I need to go, "Thank you, and have a nice day." I said and jogged off to the weapon shop.

"Hello lad, what can I get ya?" an Ursaring wearing a blacksmith's apron said, "Yeah do you have a pair of swords that work well when dual wielding?" I asked, "Sure do, one pair of iron katana, and they can be yours for 300 Poke." the Ursaring said, I paid him the money and equipped the katana.

I stepped out of the shop and noticed it was dark out, I opened my data watch and in 'Inventory' a new option was unlocked called 'Open drop boxes', inside the red box was a 'Normal bonus EXP S' and the description said to give to a Normal type to give them 100 EXP. "TAKE COVER, IT'S A RAID!" I heard a guard yell as I saw Rattata crawling into the town through small holes in the wall. "Oh shit." I said drawing my new katana and then I saw 3 Rattata rushing Malinda and Nima. I tapped into my Poke abilities and using Quick Attack I moved at speed that left an after image and slashed down each of the rushing Rattata, "Get to shelter." I said, Malinda nodded and picked up Nima and ran to the guard barracks "Thank you!" Nima shouted.

As I turned back to the raiding Rattata I notice a small black stone in the shape of a crescent moon form in one of the slots on my ring. when it was fully formed it glowed and so did I, when the glow faded, my fur was now black as was my 'hair', I had neon yellow bands on my tail, and possibly my shoulders, hips, ears and forehead. 'I seem to have evolved into an Umbreon' I thought, I looked at my hands and saw my katana had become a pair of iron claws that looked like Alex Mercer claws, minus the fleshiness, and I could actually feel the full moon giving me strength.

I looked over at a group of Rattata and lunged for them swinging my claws at them in a semi-feral manner, and within a few minutes all the Rattata were gone. In a quick flash I had reverted back into an Eevee. "Note to self, work on energy control in Umbreon form." I said to myself and passed out.

*Malinda's P.O.V.*

'How did he go from being an Umbreon back into an Eevee?' I thought as Byron passed out, "Mommy, Byron's hurt." Nima said as we went over to Byron. "Lady Malinda." A guard said coming over to me, "Guard, I'm taking the Eevee to my home, you and the rest of the city guard fix those Arceus damn gaps already." I said as I picked Byron up.

*Hall of Origins, 3rd P.O.V.*

In the Hall of Origins the few remaining legendaries watched as Byron collapsed from exhaustion, the Hall was in shambles, Deoxys, the space virus taken humanoid feminine form, was sitting on one of the crumbled pillars reading one of the city newspapers she picked up during a scouting mission, the petite pink woman Mew and her larger grey and purple clone Mewtwo were having lunch, a woman with a golden crown/face mask, Giratina, stood by her father along with a man with green hexagon patterned skin, Zygarde, and they peered into a pool to watch Byron, along with the three swords of justice. "That was a rather interesting sight." Zygarde said, "Lord Arceus, we're about to head out to try to find Keldeo again." Cobalion said, "With all the places you've searched what's left to search?" Giratina asked "The Blossom Forest." Virizion said "Be careful then, we can afford to lose anyone else." Deoxys said "Don't get too comfortable, you still have to scout Normalis and find Celebi." Giratina said, Deoxys flipped off Giratina as the swords of justice left.

* * *

 **Okay second chapter done.**

 **Marie: Now tell us what you meant.**

 **PC: Fine, I plan on making more Final Poke-Fantasy stories in the same style as Final Fantasy in the way that one story has no relation to another unless specifically defined and that means I need Characters, one man is only so creative, Reigner will give you the details on how your submission should look like**

 **Reigner the Golem: Here is a sheet with instructions to model off of.**

 **Name: (First and last)**

 **Pokemorph species: (it could be a tamed 'Mon in that case no last name needed)**

 **Weapon: (See below*)**

 **Armor type: (Light, Heavy, Mixed, or Robes)**

 **Personality: (Note I'm not the best at defining these)**

 **Descricption: (What can be seen that isn't covered by armor)**

 **Ally or Villain**

 **Background: (Optional, if not included I will improvise a background or let it be hidden)**

 ***I want to see some creativity with this, I don't want over a dozen submission involving the guy using a sword, not unless it is a unique kind of sword like the snake-sword. also no guns, this won't be like the actual final fantasy where most NPC's start using guns while your team mainly uses melee weapons save for one guy**

 **[Before I forget there are going to be a pair of unique 'races' of Pokemorphs that will appear in the next Final Poke-Fantasy known as the Gemini and the Shiftbloods. The Gemini are Pokemorphs that are born with their Mega-Stone infused somewhere on their body, the Gemini gene is only active when the child born can Mega Evolve. The Shiftbloods are a race of Morphs that have the ability to transform into their corresponding Pokemon, they are divided into several classes, each with defining features. The Gemini and Shiftbloods have been known to try to keep what defines them as their kind hidden, for the Shiftbloods its outside their colonies as to avoid discrimination, Shiftbloods also refuse to use weapons that aren't their natural weapons in 'mon form, save for one which will be in a future installment of the series. If you want to give a shiftblood a weapon, you and I** _ **MUST**_ **about thorough details on why.]**

 **[Shiftblood traits**

 **Beastial: Mammilian, their fingernails are far more claw-like.**

 **Reptilian: Reptiles and amphibians, Their eyes are slits instead of humanlike.**

 **Aerial: Anything that primarily flies or is avian, They have separate wings and arms instead of using their wing as arms.**

 **Insectoid: Insects and Arachnids, they have armor like protruding chitin rather than it being more thin and skin like.**

 **Aquatic: Anything that mainly lives in water, Defined by the far more noticeable gills on their neck.**

 **Earthen: Anything with Stone/Metal hide, defined by the face their hide looks and feels more like the substance they are rather than skin.**

 **Plant: Plant Morph, defined by their rose colored eyes**

 **Draconic: any Dragon Morph, Defined by the fact their teeth are mostly fang-like, more gelatinous skin for Goomy line.]**

 **PC: you can also add which RPG class defines them the best if you want, but is completely optional. And I'd prefer these to be PM'd to me so I can discuss details that need clarification, but if you don't have an account the the comment section will do fine.**

 **Reigner: We shall see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once more everyone, It's time for chapter 3 and I'd like to thank THE ONE GUY who submitted an OC, though I will apologise if any future submissions don't make the cut in the next Final Poke-Fantasy, but don't worry, as long as I keep coming up with scenarios for this series I will have eventual use for them I promise.**

 **Marie: Enjoy the chapter, this time it's more fighting… after some jibjab**

* * *

*Chapter 3*

*Byron's P.O.V.*

I was slowly waking up with the sun in my eyes 'Urgh, even in another world that bastard like to try to blind me in my sleep.' I thought as I rolled over in the bed I was in, 'Well at least someone brought me into a bed after last night.' I thought as I grabbed something rather soft, but when I heard a woman moan my eye's snapped open, 'I get that I was put in a bed by why in the hell is Malinda in the bed with me, I don't remember even sipping anything alcoholic.' I thought staring into Malinda's eyes. "Morning Byron, you know you could have just asked and I'd lets you have a grope since you saved me twice." Malinda said, "Malinda, what in the name of Arceus are you doing in the same bed as me?" I asked, "Well I brought you to my house after you passed out during the Rattata raid, and as for why I put you in my bed, well… I have my reasons." Malinda said, "Now do you want breakfast or do you just want to stay here and grope me?"

*Dining Room*

I was sitting at the dining room table with Nima while Malinda was making breakfast, "Wondering why Mommy put you in the same bed as her and not our guest room?" Nima said taking me by surprise, "Yeah kinda." I said. Nima looked over to the kitchen and then motioned for me to lean in closer, "Don't tell Mommy I said this, But Daddy was a nice man, however he ended up joining Dar-Arceus for money because we were in debt due to Daddy. Mommy could forgive him for the debt, but when he joined Dar-Arceus she called the guards in a heartbeat, because he didn't need to join Dar-Arceus because Mommy brother was helping us pay off the debt, Daddy had a public execution to discourage joining Dar-Arceus and the collectors felt pity for us and cancelled the debt and returned the money we had already paid them. Ever since then Mommy's been trying to find someone who can be a better daddy for me." Nima said.

I was shocked by this, from the way Nima worded it, her father seemed like he cared more about getting money rather than his family, were her uncle not helping it wouldn't seem that way. Dar-Arceus destroyed this family without even trying, all at the cost of a single soldier who didn't even get payed.

Malinda soon came into the dining room with breakfast, which consisted of pancakes with Bulk Berry syrup and Bacon made most likely from tepig or one of it's evolutions. "Sorry If you don't like Bulk berry syrup, I meant to restock my kitchen yesterday, but the raid that happened kinda ruined that." Malinda said, "It's fine, I've been meaning to try something other than Maple syrup for a while now." I said taking a bite of the pancakes, and like I thought Bulk berries taste like blueberries. "Mr. Byron, how did you turn into an Umbreon and then back into an Eevee?" Nima asked, I took a moment to try to recall what happened, I rescued these two a second time, I faced the Rattata, and the the onyx stone appeared on my ring, I looked at my ring and saw the Onyx stone was still there. "What's that?" Malinda asked, I could catch the hint of jealousy in voice, "A gift from a few friends, and I think it's how I evolved and then devolved." I said. After finishing off my breakfast I looked over to Malinda, "Malinda, if I'm the guy who is destined to destroy Dar-Arceus I'm going to need some help." I said, "I'd love to help you Byron, but I can fight, nor can I leave Nima all alone." Malinda said, "That's fine, I just need some information, Like where all those Rattata came from." I said, "Oh, oh, I know! The pokemon come from the Grand Old Oak." Nima said, "The Grand Old Oak?" I asked, "It's the giant oak tree that stands not too far from Kanos, and is one of Normalis's more famous landmarks, which there are few landmark here in the Normal type country. When I was a child it was a beautiful living tree that was blessed by Celebi with eternal life, however ten years ago, on the day Nima was born, the tree began dying, rapidly in fact, and tourists who fled here for shelter claim that they heard something unnatural cry out in victory and in turn majority of Normalis's Normal-type pokemon population swarmed into the tree and began nesting in it. Ever since that day we've been raided on a weekly basis." Malinda said.

Okay lets see, The Grand Old Oak was blessed by Celebi, meaning that tree meant a lot to him/her, and the 'mon began nesting in there when there was an unnatural cry of victory, and then the tree started dying… that means Celebi was defeated and captured by something he/she was not prepared to fight.

*Music- Darts theme: Legend of Dragoon*

"Looks like I've got my mission." I said, "Huh?" Nima and Malinda said, "You said the tree was blessed by Celebi and it began dying when something cried out in victory, that means that it has defeated and managed to capture Celebi." I said, "But if whatever it is managed to defeat Celebi, what chance do you have?!" Malinda cried out, "Celebi's forte is to escape danger not face it head on, that would mean Dar-Arceus had managed to stop Celebi from fleeing in time, or simply caught Celebi as He or She came to the tree during one of it's time jumps, leaving Celebi too weak to escape into another time again. Meaning whatever captured Celebi may be relatively weak, only sitting there waiting for Celebi to show up and capture the drained legend." I said standing up. Malinda looked up and no doubt she saw the confidence in my eyes, "Alright then, While you were sleeping I left to go get you a World Map and a Normalis Map, the Grand Old Oak Is already marked as a Landmark so all you have to do is follow the trail." Malinda said handing me the maps.

*Music end- Path to Grand Oak*

As I made my way to the Oak I took the time to open the item boxes I collected the night before, from those item boxes I obtained a Persim Potion, some more Oran Potions, another Normal bonus EXP S, and a Poison bonus EXP M. I decided to keep any and all bonus exp I get because I never know who's gonna join my party. I stopped in front of the Grand Old Oak to see the entrance was guarded by a pair of Sentret, which quickly took a battle stance, I drew my katana and faced them.

The first Sentret ran at me with a Tackle attack, which I sidestepped and stabbed it in the bag, netting me more money. The second one used it's tail to kick up sand which got in my eyes and blinded me, unable to see I began swinging my blades wildly until I feel my blade hit something. Once I could see again I saw that the Sentret was stuck halfway on my blade.

With the two Sentret taken care of I entered the Grand Old Oak, inside the tree I saw that it's interior had been hollowed out naturally, probably due to some help from Celebi and Shaymin, and that the place was divided up into 3 floors, in front of me on the main floor was a set of double doors with a metal lock on it. 'This place must work a bit like a Zelda dungeon, I have to find the right key before I fight whatever captured Celebi.' I thought as I began climbing a large branch that had a path carved on it so tourists do slip off easily.

On the second floor I saw a series of doors leading into rooms, most of which were broken down. I entered each room individually and only found a donation box, which I left alone, and a few Zigzagoon and Rattata, most of which fled, most likely because they were still recovering from last nights raid, the few that did attack me were killed off rather quickly. The last door on the floor still had it's door intact and just before I opened it, I heard a woman's shriek from the other side, "Oh shit." I said and swung the door open and I lunged at one of the Raticate in the room.

*? P.O.V.*

'Why did I come here, why did I think they would all be asleep?' I thought as the two Raticate stalked closer to me, "S-stay back." I said holding up my pinewood staff at the approaching Raticate, "Back off, Ember!" I called out, the tip of my staff glowed red and a flame flame shot out and hit the Raticate, it recoiled and then growled at me very loudly, "AAAHHHH!" I shrieked. At that moment the door to the room opened and I saw a figure use Quick Attack to close the distance and quickly stabbed it's side. 'Someone else was here!?' I thought in shock as the second Raticate fled leaving it's friend to face the attacker alone, 'Wait he's an Eevee! That must mean he's here to figure out what happened to Celebi.' I thought as I checked my purple hair and tan fur. 'Shit thats brutal.' I thought as the Eevee shoved one of his swords through it's jaw and into it's brain.

*Byron's P.O.V.*

'Damn, that was a little too brutal for my taste.' I thought as I pulled my sword free, then I turned to the woman I just rescued. She was a Delcatty and she was wearing a white robe with a cat eared hood and there were small red triangles lining the edges of her robes, I saw long purple hair split into two ponytails (though I'll bet their called ponyta-tails here) hanging over her collarbone through the hood, she was holding a simple looking staff made of wood. 'she must but some sort of mage, I saw burn marks on that Raticate, and Delcatty can't learn fire attacks normally… right?' I thought.

"Are you alright?" I asked sheathing my swords, "Y-yes, thank you, My name's Reia Lake." the Delcatty said holding her hand out, "Byron Crimson, So what are you doing here?'" I asked shaking her hand, "I came out early in the morning thinking that I could use my magic and take out the pokemon while they were sleeping, but It looks like not everything is asleep, only the really weak ones while the stronger one's guard the nest." Reia said, "So not only is the creature patient enough to capture Celebi while she was weakened by time travel, it's also smart enough to understand you leave guards at the base." I muttered, "What do you mean?" Reia asked and I explained my theory. "Dear Arceus that's horrible." Reia said, "Could you help me on the next floor, I still need to get the key to the basement." I said, "No, instead I'll try to help you kill whatever captured Celebi." Reia said.

I looked behind Reia and saw a wooden chest, "That yours?" I asked "No I was about to crack it open when those Raticate attacked." Reia said. I nodded and opened the chest and pulled out a pair of steel katana, "Aww, I was hoping it was a staff of amulet." Reia said dejected "Mind if I have them?" I asked looking at Reia, I swear I could see a stormcloud over her head, "Go ahead." Reia said and I swapped out my weapons.

As we began walking up to the third floor Reia spoke up, "Hey Byron, have you ever heard of a 'Limit Breaker' ability?" Reia asked "Limit Breaker ability?" I asked "Often called 'Breaker' for short, It's a powerful attack that is only available once someone's Focus has reached it's max. Focus is an unusual energy that charges in battle so long as you stay on the offensive. anyone can use a Breaker ability, however there have been some cases when some people were unable to use their Breaker abilities due to some form of emotional trauma, afterwards their Breaker has evolved into something else, usually one that is more violent." Reia said, 'So that's what those Leppa Potions are for.' I thought as we reached the third floor, which was nothing but a solid floor made up of intertwining branches, leaves and moss, and standing at the opposite end of us was the runaway Raticate.

I drew my swords as Reia readied her staff, "Are you ready for this?" I asked Reia, "Yes, lets go, Thundershock!" Reia called out sending out a weak bolt of lightning at the Raticate, causing it to recoil, I used Quick Attack to close the distance and slashed with both swords, leaving a large gash on it's face. I hopped back and tapped into my Umbreon abilities somehow and used Pursuit to stab it's face, finishing it off.

When the Raticate's body dissolved it left behind a key, no doubt the one to the basement. "How did you do that, Eevee's can't learn Pursuit?" Reia asked, "But Umbreon can." I said and explained about my ring as we went back down to the first floor. "Amazing, if you could do that with only an Umbreon, imagine your abilities once you have all your evolutions at your command." Reia said as She unlocked the door, which lead into a dark corridor, "Flash." Reia said and the end of her staff glowed a very bright white. We continued along the path until I fell down as the path suddenly cut off. when I landed on my ass several dozen crystals lit up revealing a giant room hidden among the root's, "I'm fine Reia." I called up, I didn't get a response so I looked up to see Reia's face had a truly horrified expression on it as she backed up before outright running away.

I turned around to see a shrine to Celebi like the one in Silver/Gold in Ilex forest, and resting in front of it was a Zangoose of abnormal size, the Zangoose woke up and stood to it's full height, a frightening 10 feet tall, the it _spoke_. "HeH hEh, MoRe PrEy FoR hUnTeR." It said in a raspy voice, as that moment I saw what looked like a humanoid female shaped bulge in it's stomach try to push itself free. I was horrified, 10 years ago Celebi was not only beaten by this thing, which the data watch calls The Hunter, But Celebi was also devoured by this thing and has been in it's stomach for _ten fucking years_ , all while her home was turned into a nest for savage 'mon. "I think I'm gonna be sick." I groaned, "HeH, pReY nO hAvE tO WoRrY aBoUt EnDiNg Up LiKe CeLeBi, YoU bE dEaD fIrSt!" The Hunter said.

*Boss- The Hunter- Music- Boss theme, PMD: Gates to Infinity*

The Hunter crouched onto all fours and roared at me before charging straight at me, I dove to the side to dodge, causing The Hunter to get it's claws stuck in the root wall behind me. Standing back up I quickly landed a 5 hit combo on it's back, I could have perhaps used some stabbing attacks instead of slashes, but I didn't want to end up hitting Celebi, in fact I actually hesitated several times causing my chain to be much shorter. "RRRAGH!" The Hunter roared out as it ripped it's claw out and back handed me away, "UGH!" I cried out as I landed on the ground. I sat up and saw that Celebi was struggling very sporadically, most likely trying to give the Hunter a stomach ache to slow it down, which it worked, The Hunter grabbed it's stomach and groaned, trying to quell Celebi. I evolved into an Umbreon and leapt onto it's back, and even though the moon wasn't giving me a power boost, the shorter length of the claws allowed me to rip and claw at it's back without having to worry about hurting Celebi. After I landed a very long string of combos The Hunter Managed to grab me and threw me toward a wall, when I recovered I reverted back to Eevee seeing as I still didn't know energy control as an Umbreon.

"I gotta end this now." I said popping the cork off a Leppa Potion, I could feel my Focus reach it's max, Like it was flowing from me, I raised my katana in the air "DIVINE JUDGEMENT!" I shouted, Arceus's Judgement attack flowed into my katana and I leapt into the air and spun to bring both my blades down vertically on The Hunter, managing not to harm Celebi.

The Hunter stumbles back and a wisp of light explodes from it's left shoulder, then his other shoulder, then from his knee, then the other, each wisp of light exploding sooner than the last, several more wisps exploded in random locations before it roared as wisps exploded from its whole body. The Hunter fell to it's knees then it fell onto its face, "Open seasons over pal." said sheathing my katana.

*Music end - The Hunter: Dead*

As the money and item boxes flowed into my bag as The Hunter dissolved, whatever energy I had left to keep me standing ran out and I collapsed, the last thing I saw before passing out was Celebi running over to me.

*Hall of Origins, 3rd P.O.V.*

In a flash of green light Celebi appeared in the Hall of Origin carrying an unconscious Byron, Arceus and Giratina rushed over, Zygarde, Deoxys, Mew and Mewtwo had left and Arceus refused to let his last daughter go anywhere other than the Hall or the Distortion world. Giratina was hesitant on hugging Celebi due to the fact she was still covered something she did not want to know what. Arceus took Byron from Celebi and checked on him, "He'll live, Giratina I need to you to take him to the Distortion world and-" Arceus said "Why me?" Giratina asked "Because I fear that you are the only Legend other than me and Celebi who hasn't been captured, plus Celebi still needs time to recover." Arceus said, "Alright then Dad." Giratina said taking Bryon and entering a mirror to the Distortion World. "Celebi you go clean yourself up, I need to go find a certain human." Arceus said, "Which one, isn't Byron human?" Celebi asked, "Yes, but given how things have been going for him I think it's best he gets help from his friend." Arceus said, "Do you know this humans name?" Celebi asked, "Yes, Kraig Iyron"

* * *

 **Holy nutballs, this is what I can get done when we get to a dungeon and start trying.**

 **Anyway I noticed a few things I seemed to fail at mentioning last chapter.**

 **1) all stories will have a medieval backdrop so** **NO** **technology.**

 **2) this story is already complete on paper, and there will be a different main villain in the next story.**

 **3) Shiftbloods are not Exiled for using conventional weapons, it is simply looked down upon.**

 **Also heres a model character sheet in case you didn't fully understand the blank one Reigner set up Last Chapter, This is one for a Villain that will appear in another story**

 **Name: Doctor Ethan Dresner**

 **Pokemorph Species: Noctowl (Though never revealed)**

 **Weapon: Rapier hidden in a cane**

 **Armor Type: Light**

 **Personality: Deceitful, though honest when it comes to medicine. Prefers to use poisons against his foes**

 **Description: Wears a Plague Doctor's outfit that has been modified with leather armor**

 **Villain**

 **Background: Though of unknown origin, he is well known for his medicines and tonics, however they are nothing that is unique, and has also been involved in robbing medicine shops and selling the stolen goods at prices that only seem reasonable, because he lies on the prices others sell them for. He is also known to carry poisons of several varieties of pokemon, using them in tortures or interrogations.**

 **Lloyd: Thanks again for submitting any OC if you have and We'll see you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to my Final Poke-Fantasy story… wow I'm running out of things to talk about.**

 **Reigner: In that case let us reply to some comments**

 **PC: If we had any that is! People, there is a section to type up Reviews/Comments in the box below the chapter, can we please use it? Or you can PM me, hell throw a brick into my window with a note on it, SOMETHING!**

 **Alright now that that's over with let's get on with the chapter**

* * *

*Chapter 4*

*Kraig's P.O.V.*

"One last jump!" I yelled out to no one as I leapt up from the ledge ¾ up a cliff to its top, when I reached the top I sighed sadly, ignoring the mountain goat that was staring at me, "I really miss you Byron." I said, apparently the town's motel caught fire, it originated from Byron's room due to a faulty AC accident, there was no corpse, but nobody has seen Byron or his roommates ever since, nor could anyone remember Byron or the others leaving their room that day.

"Would you like to be able to see him again?" A man said from behind me, I spun around to see a man in his late fifties, but was almost a buff as me, and I'm am _buffed as hell_ , he hair silver hair that extended halfway down his back, he wore a white suit, however his eyes were a slightly glowing yellow.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I dropped my camping bag, which landed with an impressive thud that scared away the mountain goat. "You see Kraig, you are extraordinarily strong among you humans." the man said, 'He said 'You humans', which means he's not human.' I thought, "Kraig, your friend Byron is not dead, but he is not in this world anymore." the man said, I was on guard now from what he said, "And who the hell are you to be able to know that?" I asked rather irritated, "Very well, Kraig my name is…" the man said as white light engulfed him, and when the light faded I was standing in the presence of an anthro version of "Arceus." he finished.

Now I may not be the biggest fan of pokemon, but I still know just about everything in the mainstream games. In his Pokemon form I noticed that aside from simply looking a lot like the pokemon version of him, his waist ring was connected to his upper back instead, but it soon vanished so he could probably choose if/when it appears, and that his white suit was replaced by a kingly suit of armor.

"Now things are making a little sense, but what did you mean if I would like to see him again?" I asked, "Take a seat, this could take a while." Arceus said, I reached into my pack and pulled out two folding chairs and handed one to Arceus, "Oh thank you." Arceus said as we both took a seat.

Arceus explained the situation to me, Byron was an Eevee, which Arceus forgot to inform him on the Prophecy, the dark clone Dar-Arceus, and Byron sucks at energy control, and Arceus wants me to help Bryon. "Alright I'm in." I said, "Good, now I will take you to the Hall's armory and get you some equipment, I apologise in advance if pickings are slim, my powers are diminished, also because you are not bound by prophecy I can let you pick which form you will take for the world Byron's in." Arceus said, "Great, but where exactly is Byron right now?" I asked, "He's with my daughter, Giratina." Arceus said, 'So Giratina's a chick… welp Byron's screwed.' I thought.

*Byron's P.O.V.*

I woke with a headache, "Ugh I really need to stop passing out like that." I said opening my eyes I saw a darkened sky, with several trees and buildings from Kanos, however they were all, for lack of a better word, distorted, 'wait, a Pokemon/Pokemorph world, with everything in sight distorted...' I thought, "Oh fuck me." I groaned putting my hand to my face, "Well if you really want me to, come on back once you've dealt with Dar-Arceus." A woman's voice said, only now did I realize two things, I was sitting in someones lap, and that my head was resting on a woman's clothed chest. I slowly looked up wards and found myself looking into the eyes of Giratina, "Hi." she said, "WHOA!" I yelled and leapt out of her lap, "That wasn't very nice… although I guess your kind of reaction is to be expected." Giratina said standing up, She had most of her hair hidden behind her golden face mask, or whatever it is, though I did see a ponytail slip through, see was also wearing a black dress, and I could see her distortion forms 6 black tendrils protruding from her back. "Sorry, it's just I really rather not pass out in the open only to wake up being held _that_ close to a woman, no matter how beautiful she is." I said, "Thanks for the compliment." Giratina said giggling, "Uh, Giratina, my I ask why your not dressed for a war, before I passed out even Celebi wore some kind of armor." I asked, Giratina looked to the side sadly, "After my sisters Palkia and Dialga were captured during a scouting mission, Dad became scared of losing his last daughter to Dar-Arceus and refused to let me leave the Hall unless it was to my home, here in the Distortion World." Giratina said, barely holding back her tears. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, "I promise I will rescue your family." I said

Giratina cried into my shoulder for a few seconds before she pulled away, "Thank you, but it's time I do what my father asked me to do." Giratina said as an orb of light began forming in her hands, "And what would that be?" I asked, "Mana Link's" Giratina said as the orb of light faded, revealing the Griseous Orb, "Could you come closer, please?" Giratina asked, I warily did as she asked and she suddenly pulled me into a kiss, then soon pulled away. "W-what was that for?" I asked completely confused, "My little way of saying thanks for the comforting." Giratina said with a wink.

"Uhhh… Anyway what is a Mana Link?" I asked switching the topic, "Right, while your ring gives you the ability to switch between you evolutions, once you gain them of course, it also allows you to essentially draw upon the power of a Legendary pokemorph under the right conditions." Giratina said, "What conditions are they?" I asked, "Well first and foremost the Legend must have connection to the Hall of Origins, second of all the Legend you wish to link with must have given you an item that acts as the lock that binds us together in a sense." Giratina said holding out the Griseous orb, "I want you to take this and Mana Link with me, right here, right now."

I slowly took the orb from Giratina, "All you have to do is just focus on the orb and think of is drawing upon my power." Giratina said. I did as she said and soon but the orb and my ring glowed and blinded me, when the glow faded I felt much more powerful, 'Whoa this is...' I thought 'What, amazing, strange, exotic?' I heard Giratina's voice in my head, "What the fuck!" I shouted, Giratina giggled, "Sorry, I guess I should have told you that a Mana Link also links our minds so you can send thought to me and read my mind, and vise versa." Giratina said, "How powerful are these Mana Links?" I asked, "Well, they tend to vary depending on how acquainted you are with who you're linked to. Meloetta once told me that at one time she had a Mana Link with a musician she raised that was so powerful the two of them fused. However Mana Links only last a short time and have a cooldown." Giratina said, "So what can I do while Mana Linked with you?" I asked, "Well you should have access to some of my abilities, the main ones being Shadow Force, and the abilities to open gates into and out of the distortion world." Giratina said opening a portal behind me, "However you need to get going, the world won't save itself, just remember to come back after this is all over." Giratina said before giving me a hard shove through the portal.

*? P.O.V.*

I ran through the forest as fast as I could to get away from where I just heard the worst possible news, 'Big brother, what were you thinking, I can't believe you decided to join _them_!' I thought as I ran to the closest place that was peaceful. After I reached the lake I remember seeing the day before, I collapsed to my knees and lets the tears I had building up flow free after I impaled my longsword in the ground by the lake. 'Come on Nyra, you're a Gible, you're a dragon, and dragons don't cry' I thought trying to get myself to stop crying.

After I finished crying I looked up to see a portal open in the middle of the lake and then a figure flew out of it, "GIRATINAAAA!, OH SHIT!" I heard the man yell as he fell back into the lake. I decided that if he was yelling Giratina's name and not dead he must not with Dar-Arceus. When I got close to him, I noticed he was an Eevee so I put double effort into pulling him to shore.

*Byron's P.O.V.*

"Thank you." I said to the Gible that help me get out of the water, "Your welcome." she replied as she took a longsword out of the ground and sheathed it. The Gible seemed to have mid length hair that almost looked like feathers with the style it was in, She was wearing an Iron hauberk, but her arms had no armor, and she also wore leather greaves and boots.

"My name's Byron Crimson, what's yours?" I asked, "It's Nyra Wyrm." the Gible replied. we both sat down by the lakeside to watch the sunset, "What brought you out here?" I asked, Nyra looked at the ground sadly 'Not again.' I thought remembering the same look on Giratina, "My older brother Neil, I just learned he's joined Dar-Arceus's army." Nyra said, "I'm… sorry to hear that." I said.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." A man behind us said, his voice just sounded evil, Nyra and I sprung up and turned to the source. The man who spoke was a Typhlosion wearing thick looking upper body armor, but his legs were were covered in thinner looking armor, in his hand was a red and orange greatsword with a flat tip instead of a point and the edges of the blade were serrated. "Nyra, you've found the prophesied Eevee, if you wanted Dar-Arceus could accept you into his army and make you a general just like you brother is.". Nyra said nothing but drew her longsword and took a battle stance, as I did the same, "Hah, do you really think you stand a chance against me? I am Sarage, the strongest general of Dar-Arceus's army!" the Typhlosion boasted, then he looked over to the sun that had almost disappeared over the horizon, "I suppose I have a little time to play with you." Sarage said pointing his sword at us before lowering it to the ground, 'Please don't tell me he one hands that thing.' I thought

*Boss- Sarage, Music- Legend of Dragoon Boss theme 1*

Nyra rushed straight forward at Sarage yelling in rage, "Nyra wait!" I shouted, but Nyra had already reached Sarage and swung her sword horizontally, however Sarage, moving faster than I thought possible, lifted his blade to block the swing, then grabbed Nyra with his other hand then threw her over to me, knocking me down as she collided with me. 'Yep, he one hands that greatsword.' I thought as Nyra and I got up, I handed Nyra an Oran Potion as I chugged a Leppa Potion, "Thanks." Nyra said, "Nyra, with guys like this you need to use tactics, I'll distract him from the front, while you strike him from behind." I said softly so Sarage couldn't hear us, Nyra nodded. By now the sun had fully set and the moon was visible in the sky, I ran up to Sarage and locked blades with him, "Didn't your friend just try this tactic?" Sarage asked smugly, "Not quite." I said "YIAH!" Nyra shouted and brought her sword down on Sarage's back causing him to stiffen and disengage from me, "Take this!" I shouted making a leaping spin slash to put some distance between us, tonight wasn't a full moon, but since my Focus has reached max I evolved into an Umbreon and unleashed my Breaker "Shadow Raid!" I shouted, Sarage's eyes widened in surprise and put up his guard. The world around us went pitch black as I lunged at Sarage when I felt my claws hit Sarage, I essentially warp to another angle and clawed again, and repeated this seven more times, which is when the pitch black gave way.

I stood by Nyra as we stared at Sarage in shock, because the only sign of damage on Sarage was a single cut on his cheek, "Well that was more than I expected from a weakling like you." Sarage said feeling the cut, then he opened a dark portal, "As much as I'd love to finish you off Eevee, I have a prior engagement to attend, so I'll leave you with these." Sarage said as two dozen normal sized Zangoose ran out of the portal as Sarage walked into it, the portal closed behind him.

I reverted back to an Eevee as the Zangoose came closer, "Why did you revert?" Nyra said, she must of figured i can choose my form at will, "I lack stamina control as an Umbreon." I said as I cut a zangoose in half as it lunged at me, "Well that would just make a bad situation worse wouldn't it?" Nyra said stabbing another Zangoose. There were so many Zangoose I was worried we would run out of steam before they were all gone, then we all looked up as a white portal opened overhead, then a figure covered head to tail in black armor fell out of the portal and landed in front of us, then he took the steel double bladed battle axe he had and swung it with one hand to kill several of the Zangoose in front of us, 'How many more people am I going to run into that swing two handed weapons around with one arm?' I thought "Byron, are you alright?" the figure asked, "Yeah… just getting tired." I replied, "Then let me finish these chumps." the man said. He proceeded to slash down the rest of the Zangoose in quick, effective manner, leaving none to escape.

*Music end- Sarage repeled*

The man strapped the axe back onto his back as I sheathed my swords, Nyra kept hers drawn though, "So who exactly are you, and how do you know my name is Byron?" I asked, the man took off his helmet, revealing him to be a Nidoking with mid length purple 'hair', "Come on Byron, I know the helmet makes my voice harder to recognise, but it should still be obvious." the man said, and without the helmet causing an echo I immediately recognised his voice "Kraig Iyron!" I almost shouted, "The one and only." Karig said, "Why are you here?" I asked, "I'll tell you, but how about we get to a town." Kraig said.

I pulled out my Normalis Map and checked it, "Well Kanos isn't too far from here." I said, "Well lets go then." Kraig said as we started going in the direction of the city, "Nyra you coming?" I asked noticing Nyra wasn't following, she understood what I was hinting at and began to follow us, as Kraig put his helmet on.

* * *

 **And that's another Chapter done.**

 **Lloyd: And now Byron's got two new party members, Nyra the Gible Swordswoman, and Kraig the Juggernaut.**

 **Maire: And considering what we heard back in chapter one about Kraig, that heavy-as-fuck armor he wears will not slow him down at all.**

 **PC: just wait until you see his Breaker. Either way I'll see you next chapter.**

 **And guy's, please comment, I need to know how I'm doing with this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I've got nothing to say and the only review for this story is a character submission… so I've got nothing to talk about**

 **Marie: Wow we really need to get some material.**

 **Reigner: Agreed, well lets to this chapter**

* * *

*Chapter 5*

*Byron's P.O.V.*

"So you're telling Arceus _and_ Giratina have been watching my actions from the Hall of Origins." I asked Kraig, "Yeah, they brought me in after you passed out after kicking The Hunter's ass." Kraig replied, "Arceus I'm fine with him watching me, Giratina I'm a little nervous about." I said as we reached the Kanos front gate, I waved to them getting someone's attention, "Open the gate! Byron's back!" I heard the guard shout. "What did you do to get so popular here?" Nyra asked, "Well I think rescuing Celebi from The Hunter has something to do with it, you know aside from being an Eevee." I said.

The collection of item boxes I had opened contained several Oran potion, and some Raticate teeth, Zangoose claws, and some Zigzagoon fur. the last three items were classified as loot and could be used as materials for creating equipment or could be sold for a nice amount of Poke, but the black box from the Hunter I got Zangoose claw knuckles.

Next thing I know I've been tackle hugged by something fluffy, "Byron you did it!" Malinda squealed as she hugged me, "Ma'am, can I ask you to please let my best friend go." Kraig said as he lifted Malinda off of me, "Byron who are these people?" Malinda asked, "My names Kraig Iyron, I'm a childhood friend of Byron's" Kraig said lifting me up, "And my Name's Nyra Wyrm." Nyra said. "How did you I took out the monstrosity?" I asked, "Look over there." Malinda said pointing over at the direction of the Oak. When we looked over the Grand Old Oak wasn't a dead tree, but rather one full of life, green leaves and I could even see a few flowers in the tree, "Wow." I said, "Why don't you come over to me place, you can tell me all about it." Malinda said.

*1 Hour later*

"That is disgusting, so the monsters victory was from him successfully devouring Celebi." Malinda said, I am glad I asked Nima to leave the room when I got to the part about The Hunter, "Try seeing it first hand." I groaned, "Hey Byron, you said you could call upon the power of Giratina, and other legends once you have saved them, so why didn't you do so with Sarage?" Nyra asked, "He didn't let us go because he had to be somewhere, he let us go mainly because he thought we were too weak to do anything. If I used any of Giratina's power against him he would have dubbed us a threat and would have annihilated us." I said, "Oh… I guess that makes sense, we could barely handle him when he wasn't trying, and when you barely hurt him with a Breaker ability of all things he must have still not seen us as a threat, but if you used Giratina's powers we would be dead." Nyra said.

At that moment a guard burst into the house, "Lady Malinda, You need to get to shelter, a giant sized Volcarona has been spotted heading toward the city, Byron, we need your help to kill that thing." the Guard said.

Kraig, Nyra, and I ran outside to see that there was in fact an enormous Volcarona hovering in the field outside the city and it was making it's to the city. "That is a big bug." Kraig said as Nyra took a guards binoculars to get a better look, I checked my Data Watch for the creatures name, "It appears to be called Beelzebub." I said "Byron, take a look near it's chest area." Nyra said sounding disturbed and handing me the binoculars, I looked through and saw that there was a feminine figure bulging out, and thanks to her unique head shape, I knew who is was. "Dear Arceus it's eaten Deoxys." I said, the three of us ran out the front gates to cut off Beelzebub.

*Boss: Beelzebub- Music, Neir: Deep Crimson Foe*

We stopped in front of Beelzebub and just by standing there we caught the creatures attention, Beelzebub roared at us before releasing a Flamethrower at us in a sweeping motion, Nyra and I ran to the far sides to avoid the flames as Kraig leapt straight up. Taking advantage of his height Kraig swung his axe in a downward arc that left a nasty gash on Beelzebubs side and landed on its thorax, Beelzebub was not happy with what Kraig did and unleashed a powerful gust of wind that actually managed to cause Kraig to lose balance, and due to the weight of his armor he began tumbling of Beelzebub, which began charging a fire blast. "Kraig!" I shouted, "Giratina lend me your strength." I chanted as I felt Giratina power merge with mine, 'Let's kill this ugly thing and my friend back.' Giratina said in my mind, "Shadow Force" Giratina and I shouted, my body faded as time seemed to slow down around me, using this I ran ran toward and kicked off a nearby tree and up near Beelzebubs face, "Take this!" I shouted as I stuck Beelzebub with my sword as I appeared again, causing it's fire blast to miss comically.

"Kraig you okay? I asked, "Peachy." Kraig said springing back up 'How in my father's name did he do that so fast?' Giratina asked, 'No clue.' I told her.

"Take this, Dragon Rage!" Nyra yelled as a blue flame appeared in her hand and launched it at Beelzebub, I always liked move's like that in the early stages of the game because you can take out a set chunk of health during the first 3 gym battles, though it would most likely be Sonic Boom, but anyway Nyra's attack collided with Beelzebub, and though it didn't seem to do much damage it got Beelzebub attention as it used Silver Wind on her, "AHH!" Nyra cried out, "Nyra!" I said running over to her as Beelzebub charged up what could only be Solarbeam, Which would be devastating to Nyra's Ground typing, Kraig could handle it thanks to his Poison typing but not Nyra.

"Look out!" I yelled and threw myself in front of Nyra, and just before Beelzebub launched his Solarbeam, Kraigs axe flew towards it's head, hitting it and causing the Solarbeam to hit the ground next to us, then like a boomerang, Kraigs axe flew back and cut off the rest of Beelzebubs attack before it could correct it's aim. "Let's end this, METEOR CLEAVER!" Kraig shouted throwing his axe a clear 50 ft into the air, then jumping that 50 ft to catch it, then as his Focus flowed into his axe to power it up, Kraig slammed his axe down, cutting Beelzebubs face and chest open, and then through it's thorax to the ground "Sorry pal, but you can't lie to death." Kraig said.

As wisps of light began bursting out of Beelzebub, Deoxys jumped out through the opening Kraig created as Kraig ran over to us. When the last wisps of light burst free Beelzebub crashed to the ground and began dissolving.

*Music end- Beelzebub: Dead*

"Bro, saying the one-liners after killing these thing is my job." I said playfully smacking the back of his head. "For the love of Arceus all I did was stop by the outhouse, can't a woman use the restroom without interruption?" Deoxys said exasperated, Kraig coughed to get her attention, "Huh, oh sorry, I was a little caught up in frustration, I guess I should thank you for the help." Deoxys said before she grabbed and pulled me into a kiss. She soon pulled away and liked her lips, while she was doing that I noticed she was wearing a skintight suit of light armor that was similarly colored to her skin. "Mmh, looks like Giratina took the first taste, well that doesn't really matter." Deoxys said before leaving for the Hall. "Byron look at you player." Kraig said with a chuckle, "Fuck you." I said.

Beelzebub dropped 3 boxes, 2 blue and 1 black, The blue boxes contained a pair of Volcarona wings and a pair of crystals called 'Shot Crystals', and in the black box was a sheet of paper that contained blueprints for a weapon called a Zangoose Blade. "That thing is stronger than a steel blade, too bad we have to find a craftsman and pay him to make it." Nyra said, I quickly took out some of my loot and using some broken weapons I found back in the Grand Oak and quickly replaced the broken blade of the longsword and adjusted the bindings to create the Zangoose Blade and gave it to Nyra, "Byron, that was amazing, normally a craftsman would charge a fortune and a half." Nyra said, "The Jack-of-Trades strikes again." Kraig said with a laugh.

The three of us stood by a table in Malinda's house and studied the World map, I noticed that there was in fact a country for each and every one of the pokemon types. "Okay so the fastest place we can reach is the Blossom Forest, and it's capital, Bloomstead." Nyra said, "Why is the whole Grass-type country called the Blossom Forest?" I asked, "Because every inch of the Forest that is not a town or city is in fact a forest." Nyra said then she pointed to a red river not to far from the Blossom Forest, "To reach the Blossom Forest from Normalis we have to cross the Magma river, a river that flows from Inferis, the fire type country, it flows into a cavern that leads back into an Inferis town. The main thing is that there are two ways to cross, a bridge, and the Magma Ferry." Nyra said.

*Several hours later at the Magma river*

"It's amazing, Dar-Arceus is winning a war and Bandit's still run amok." I groaned as we reached the bridge… the rickety… old… rope bridge, "Uh I don't think we can all cross this." I said, Kraig nodded, "I'll go take the ferry." Kraig said as Nyra was halfway across the bridge as I was a quarter of the way, then I noticed that the ropes on the bridge were starting to break, "NYRA RUN, NOW!" I shouted, Nyra started running forward as I doubled back, the bridge broke causing Nyra and I to have to leap to our respective side, Kraig caught my arm as Nyra caught the bridge, which the majority of it fell to her side, and began to use it as a ladder.

"Take the boat, I'll meet you at the port town on this side!" Nyra called out to use after she reached the top of the cliff, then jogged off. "Take a breather pal, I'll go find the path to the port." Kraig said and ran off.

"If it was anyone else I would wonder how he move so fast in that armor." A woman behind me said as I heard a sword being drawn, I sprung up drawing my katana and saw the source of the voice was a female Eevee wearing a full suit of ebony colored leather armor, with long white hair and most noticeably, blue eagle shaped earrings. "Maria? What are you doing here little sis?" I asked "A being that called himself Dar-Arceus told me that you were taken by an imposter of him called Arceus and had tricked you into doing his dirty work. Dar-Arceus wanted me to take you back home." Maria said on the verge of crying, "Listen Maria, I know you're just looking out for you older brother and I respect that, but I have made some friends here and I still have questions that need answers. Maria I want you to promise me, I'm taking caution working with Arceus, so promise you will take caution working with Dar-Arceus." I said, "I will, but I should warn you, Dar-Arceus told me that if I failed to talk you into going home I should use force to drag you home." Maria said and leapt at me swinging the cutlass she had, I stepped back from the slash, but the ground beneath my foot crumbled causing me to fall, "Byron!" Maria cried out reaching to grab my wrist, but just missed my wrist, "NOO!" Maria cried.

*Kraigs P.O.V.*

I stood there stunned, I found a sign leading to the ferry and returned to hear the Crimson siblings discussion, and saw Byron fall, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Maria cried, "Maria…" I said getting her attention, "Kraig… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I- I just…" Maria said, "I know you wouldn't try to intentionally kill your brother, but you know I have to bring you to justice." I said hefting my axe, "Don't worry, I won't kill you, but I will have Arceus take you back home." I said, "I know… just don't expect me to make it easy." Maria holding her cutlass in a stance similar to Riku's from Kingdom Hearts, "Really Maria?" I asked, "What, it feels comfortable for me." Maria said. "Hold on a sec Kraig, I think my sis wanted me to fight her first." I heard Byron say, Maria and I turned to the cliff to see Byron, now as a Flareon, standing there holding a pair of Chakram.

*Rewind- Byron's P.O.V.*

As I fell I twisted my body so I was facing the wall and dug my katana into the wall, slowing my fall until I stopped, I opened my eye's and looked down to see that my tail had almost touched the lava, "Holy shit that was way too fucking close." I said then started using my blades to climb up the wall.

When I got halfway up the cliffside I saw a ledge jutting out with a Firestone stuck in the wall, I swung onto the ledge and touched the Firestone. A red fire symbol shaped stone appeared on my ring and caused me to evolve into a flareon. Aside from the obvious color changes to my fur, I noticed that my katana were now a pair of chakram, "Longer range." I muttered I began climbing the wall, which felt rather cool despite the lava below.

When I reached the top of the cliff I saw Maria and Kraig about to face off, "Hold on a sec Kraig, I think my sis wanted me to fight her first." I called, "Byron, you're alive!" Maria cried out, then she looked down, "Then I guess you should ready your weapons." Maria said taking stance as I readied my chakram.

*Boss- Maria, Music- Another Side, Another Story, Battle Version*

Maria leapt at me for a leaping slash, however instead of dodging I shifted my grip from the crossbar of one of my chakram to the edge and used it as an impromptu shield, blocking the attack, at this moment I noticed the chakram looked a lot like Axel's from the Kingdom Hearts games, I swung my other chakram to get Maria to back off and then threw the other, which caught ablaze as it left my hand, and moved rather fast and making a loop around back to my hand, when I caught it I threw the other. Maria ducked the first chakram, but had to block the second, the force from the second chakram broke her guard caused her to stumble, then I ran up to drop kick her, but she recovered faster than I thought and dodged then spin kicked me.

I stood back up to look at my sister, who looked to be in terrible shape, "I can't keep this up, the heats starting to get to me." Maria said as she called up a dark portal, "We'll call it a draw." She said before jumping in.

*Music end- Maria repelled*

"Byron I'm so sorry!" I heard a woman say before a familiar Delcatty hugged me crying, "Reia? When did you arrive?" I asked, "During your fight with Maria, I explained your whole evolution thing to her." Kraig said.

Reia soon let go, "Byron I want to help you in your journey, as you know my staff allows me to use abilities my kind could never learn naturally, although all I can use right now is Heal Bell, Heal Pulse, Recover, Ember, Powder Snow, Razor Leaf, and Thundershock." Reia said. I took a moment to think, she only lost her nerve when she saw The Hunter, and she has healing abilities and a much wider variety of abilities than the rest of us. "Welcome to the crew Reia." I said as we started to the Magma ferry.

* * *

 **And we're done with this chapter**

 **Lloyd: Whoa two boss battles, but what's with Kraig's comment after killing Beelzebub?**

 **PC: Well according to the Shin Megami Tensei Wiki, Beelzebub was at one time known as The Prince of Lies, and is often depicted in many forms of media as a Fly, and yes I know a video game wiki is not the best place to find lore, but the Megami Tensei series is known for having demons as allies and the lore on what creatures I did bother to look up makes the Demonic compendium in the franchise rather accurate. And yes I know Volcarona is based on a moth, but it was the closest I could find to a fly.**

 **Reigner: If you wish to correct the Phoenix Champion on the lore behind Beelzebub, feel free to comment on it.**

 **Lloyd: Until then we will be waiting a couple day's before we set up the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like it to be official, my dog's and idiot.**

 **Marie: You're just realizing dog's are idiot?**

 **PC: Well, a comedian once said that the size of the dog constitutes to the size of it's brain, I'd like to add that DNA is also an important factor**

 **Marie: Why?**

 **PC: Because my idiot dog just so happens to have chihuahua DNA, I know because a neighbor's chihuahua decided to go at it with my dogs mother.**

 **Marie: ...That sucks, any cat will tell you that dog's are idiots, but chihuahua's take it to levels that make cats look like highly active creatures.**

 **Lloyd: Marie, are you admitting cat's are lazy?**

 **Marie: Shit… well the boys are anyway.**

 **PC: Reigner let's get the chapter moving**

* * *

*Chapter 6*

*Nyra's P.O.V.*

'How did the bridge break so easily? When Neil and I crossed we were fine, he wears more metal armor than Byron.' I thought as I began down the path to the port town. I had a few encounters with some Geodude and Slugma, but they went down fast and all the money and Items flowed onto my bag as usual.

About halfway to the port I was stopped when someone grabbed me from behind and hugged me, "Nyra I'm so glad you're okay, I was worried the trap would kill you when I saw you traveling with Byron." I heard my brother Neil say.

Pissed of I slammed my elbow into his gut and causing him to let go of me and stumble back, I then turned to my Gabite brother, he wore a steel hauberk with steel boots and leather greaves, however unlike me he had armor running down his sword arm and he carried a shield along with his steel sword, "Nyra what was-" Neil started, "What was that about? What the fuck is joining up with Dar-Arceus about!?" I shouted, "I wanted to make sure you were safe." Neil said, "SO YOU KEPT THIS SECRET FOR FIVE YEARS JUST TO KEEP ME SAFE FROM HARM!? WELL YOU DID A FUCKING GOOD JOB KEEPING THE POKEMON AWAY!" I shouted, "Sis, I want you to go home, if you stay with Byron you'll-" Neil started "IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT! I'M HELPING BYRON OUT AND THAT'S FINAL! BESIDES YOU BUDDY SARAGE ALREADY TRIED TO KILL ME, SO WHY SHOULD I JUST SIT AND WAIT FOR HIM TO FINISH THE JOB!?" I shouted cutting off Neil.

At that moment a dark portal opened up and a trio of Slugma morphs wearing leather armor walked out, "Neil, Sarage wishes to speak with you about something urgently." one of the Slugma said, "Good, I need to talk to Sarage about something myself. I want the three of you to take my sister there to our home and lock her in, and if you have to use force, keep it to a minimum, I don't want her hurt, because if I so much as see a bruise on her I _will_ tear out your skulls and beat you to death with them just like with Ferre last year." Neil said rather darkly, 'Ferre, she was that slaver who worked for Dar-Arceus who tried to enslave me.' I thought remembering that night in vivid detail. "Y-yes sir." The Slugma said quivering, as Neil went through the portal.

"Alright miss Wyrm, let's go back to your home peacefully, I don't want to risk getting on your brothers bad side." one of the Slugma said,"You can all kiss my ass and die painfully." I growled drawing my Zangoose blade, "Miss we _really_ don't want to resort to violence." one of the Slugma said as the three pulled out handaxes, "Too bad you won't live to see my brother wrath when I'm done with you." I said.

*Enemy encounter- Music- FF8: Don't be afraid*

I was about to run forward when I remembered something Byron told me 'When there are more enemies than you, you must not rush them unless you are positive you can mow them down.' Byron said, I guess he's right, I'm not a berserker, I'm a patient swordswoman. One of the Slugma ran towards with his axe raised, however I sidestepped him, kicked him in the back, then impaled my sword in his back. The other two both ran at me at the same time, however the one on the left was faster so I kicked him in the stomach, then wedged my blade into his shoulder to kill him. I couldn't pull my sword free from the dead Slugma morph so I took his axe and threw it at the last morph, who took it head on and fell onto his back.

*Music end*

I ripped my sword from the dead slugma and when I did I began glowing, 'What is… wait, this same glow covered Byron when he evolved, that must mean I'm evolving!' I thought with excitement. When the glow died I noticed I was a little taller thanks to the fact I was a Gabite, I also noticed that I had fins on my arms. Gathering and opening the item boxes I got from the slugs I had gotten a steel Hauberk with shoulderguards but still no arm armor, Steel boots and steel gauntlets with slits for my fin's in them, so I quickly changed into the new equipment and dashed to the port town 'I need something to calm my nerves.' I thought as I passed into the town.

*Byron's P.O.V.*

Payment for the Magma Ferry was remarkably cheap, I also told the captain of the ship, who was a Magikarp of all things, that the old rope bridge was broken, dude must of had some form common sense because he didn't make a remark on if Kraig tried to cross the bridge.

While we waited on the boat I handed out any poison exp crystals to Kraig, and split Normal EXP between me and Reia, then I borrowed her staff and tied a spare Zangoose claw to the bottom of it.

One of the first things I noticed about the crew was that they were adamant about making sure we were well hydrated, as several crew member kept on bringing us flasks of water, though I did manage to convince the crew I was fine due to my fire typing, though I did take one flask because I haven't had anything to drink since we got near the bridge.

I was up in the wheelhouse, I think thats what it's called, chatting with the captain. "I'm surprised the bridge broke so easily, young Nyra and a Gabite wearing more armor than you crossed it just fine." the Captain said, "It's was probably sabotaged." the Wheelman said, "Focus on steering ya dimwit!" The Captain called out, "Hey Cap, is there anything in this river that I need to worry about?" I asked "Well there is this creature that's been patrolling the river for the past week, but it has never attacked us, almost like it knows we aren't worth attacking." the Captain said, that made my blood go cold, "What's its patrol route?" I asked with dead seriousness, "We should be coming up on it now sir." the Wheelman said, I was out the door and onto the deck before he finished.

"I saw something move." Kraig said, "It's just a ripple." Reia said, "Lava doesn't ripple Reia." Kraig said, "GET AWAY FROM THE EDGE!" I shouted grabbing Kraig and Reia and pulling the two back as something burst from the lava. It was a red Gyarados with a magma pattern on it's hide, but it still managed not to blend in with the lava.

"Magma Gyarados!" I shouted checking my data watch, "Byron the throat!" Reia yelled, I looked a few feet down from the head to see a feminine, avian shaped bulge, "THERE A FUCKING LIMIT WITH THIS DISGUSTINGNESS DAR-ARCEUS!" I shouted to no one in particular as the Magma Gyarados roared at us.

*Boss- Magma Gyarado- Music, Neir: Deep Crimson Foe*

The Magma Gyarados reared back out of attack range, which is pretty far seeing as my first chakram throw boomeranged back to me before it hit, the Magma Gyrados then upchucked as stream of lava at us, Reia and Kraig dodged it, and I wasn't hurt too bad seeing as I was just grazed in the arm by lava. The Magma Gyarados then lunged at me trying to bite me, But what it must not have expected was for me to dodge as Kraig made a leaping slash, leaving a large gash on it's face. "It's hide is fragile!" Kraig said as the Magma Gyarados reared back in surprised, but oddly enough not in pain, "It doesn't look like we hurt it, even though we left it's face just about split in two." Reia said, what happened next was unbelievable, it gave out a laugh as the lava rose up and _mended_ the wound, leaving no trace of Kraigs attack.

"BULLSHIT!" I yelled out as the Magma Gyarados sunk into the lava. "Where did it go?" Reia asked, at that moment the Magma Gyarados's tail rose out of the lava and attempted to smash Reia, "Reia overhead!" I shouted, Reia looked up and saw the tail, and she reacted by backflipping away then countering "Powder Snow." she called sending a weak blast of ice the tail, which reacted violently and we heard the Magma Gyarados roar in anger. The Magma Gyarados rose out of the lava and began deeply inhaling, exposing it's throat and it's bulging captive, not wanting to see it full attack, I threw both chakram in opposite angles to leave a pair of gashes along the throat, revealing it was Moltres it had captive. The Magma Gyarados reared back out of range, this time in fear as the lava sealed gash.

"That's it! It's drawing power from Moltres to command the lava!" I shouted, The Magma Gyarados was enraged, so much so that it tried to bite me, but this time I slid under the head of the Gyarados, dug my semi-claw like nails into the weak hide with my left hand, and began cutting away with the chakram in my right hand. The Magma Gyarados began thrashing wildly trying to throw me off, "Reia, use Powder Snow to slow down the lava healing!" Kraig called out "I got a better idea, Rain Dance." Reia chanted, I could catch glances of Reia making quick dance steps before launching a sphere skyward, seconds later it was raining, slowing the Magma immensely. Soon enough I had the majority of Moltres cut free, and with the sound of flesh tearing I ripped her free and landed on the deck with my back. I looked past the unconscious Moltres to see that not only was the Magma Gyarados panicking as it returned to its normal shade of blue, but it was getting burned alive while it was bleeding out "Damn, I was hoping to have some sushi." I said.

*Music end- Magma Gyarados: Dead*

"Well done sir, however we are nearing the dock soon so I think you should disguise the legend you just freed." The captain said. "I've got a spare cloak." Reia said pulling it out of her pack.

When we reached the dock it looked like I was carrying a white hooded figure piggyback style, "Let's hurry up and find Nyra." I said, "Byron, Kraig, over here!" A Gabite called as she walked over to us, "Nyra, you've evolved." I said, "Yep, and it looks like you gotten a new evolution yourself." Nyra said as she started leading us to the inn, "Who are these two?" Nyra asked "I'm Reia Lake, I'm a mage from Kanos." Reia said, "And take a look under the hood of my ride along." I said and Nyra managed to stifle a gasp when she saw her, "What had her?" Nyra whispered, "A Gyarados that was using her power to live in the lava river." I said.

"Okay I only got rooms for three seeing as I wasn't expecting this, so Reia and I will take one room, Kraig's got his own, And Byron will share a room with his guest." Nyra said, "How come?" I asked getting nervous, "Because she needs to know who saved her when she wakes up." Nyra said, "Fine." I said as we all went to our rooms.

* * *

 **Well that's another chapter done, are Lloyd and Marie still arguing about her letting slip that cats are lazy?**

 **Reigner: Yes.**

 **PC: *Sigh*, Oh and guys, this wednesday at midnight I'm leaving to Atlanta, Georgia for Dragon*Con, If you see a guy dressed as a Sableye, or as a Pokemon trainer with a Charmander in his backpack with a Meowth on his shoulder, that would be me, and as a bit of a joke we plan on dressing up my little sister, Evie, as an Eevee.**

 **I'll try to bust out one more chapter before I leave, because I'll be gone for four days, and only really have time to do things at night, but if I can I may post another chapter while I'm there, no promises though.**

 **I'll see you next chapter, and comment if you've been to Dragon*Con before, or plan on going this year.**

 **Oh and guys, if you do meet up with me at Dragon*Con, I ask that you don't give me an OC then,** _ **UNLESS**_ **You hand me sheet for that OC in the same format as I asked for back in chapter 2, and the name of your Fanfiction account so I know who to give credit to.**

 **Also guys I do need Villains as well as Ally's**


	7. Chapter 7

**I told you I'd get one last chapter out before I leave, although with what was going on yesterday I was kinda worried I wouldn't be able to.**

 **Other than that I really don't have much to say, so let the chapter begin.**

* * *

*Chapter 7*

*Moltres's P.O.V.*

I woke up knowing all I'd see until I passed out again was throat flesh, but when I opened my eyes I took notice of several things, everything felt dry, I was in a Inn's room, and I was in a bed. 'I'm… free.' I thought feeling joy in my heart for the first time in 70 years, that joy froze when I heard someone snoring, 'Wait, if I was recaptured I would be bound.' I thought getting my feeling of joy worked back up. I turned in the bed and saw an Eevee asleep in a chair, he only wore a white undershirt and brown pants, I noticed what must be his armor and weapons sitting against the wall, 'This must be the one who rescued me.' I thought. 'Moltres, can you hear me?' I heard Arceus say via telepathy, 'For the first time in seventy years, yes I do Lord Arceus.' I replied, 'That is relieving to hear, Moltres that Eevee is named Byron Crimson, he's the one who rescued you.' Arceus said, 'It was rather… violent seeing him rip you free.' I heard Celebi say. 'This boy saved me? He looks like he's only twenty.' I thought, or at least that's what I assumed, 'He is twenty.' Arceus told me.

I threw off the blanket I was under and picked up Byron and carried him into the bed, 'Moltres, what are you doing?' I heard Giratina say, instead of replying I simply got into bed with Byron, who was facing the other way, and pulled him into a hug as I closed my eyes, taking in this far more comfortable warmth than I've had in 70 years, 'Giratina I've been in a Gyarados's throat for seventy fucking years, hell I am pretty damn sure I was the first one captured in this war, caught on the third day to be exact, I want to spend what time I can with this guy as comfortably as I can.' I told Giratina sternly, 'Actually you're the second, Zapdos got caught 5 minutes before you.' I heard Deoxys say, 'Dammit bro, why are you such a hothead? What about my sister?' I thought 'I'm sorry, but we lost track of her a year ago.' Arceus said.

*Byron's P.O.V.*

I slowly woke up and was about to roll over in my bed when something in my mind yelled at me to stop, 'Byron, you went to sleep in a chair, not the bed, you put Moltres in the bed.' I thought to myself, feeling a pair of arms on my chest I slowly looked down to see the arms that held me were the yellow feathered arms of Moltres. I slowly turned around to end up staring at Moltres, "Morning Byron." Moltres said as she snuggled up closer to me, "Morning… Moltres." I said a little nervous 'Okay this is getting really old, really fast' I thought as I tried to get up, "Please, just a few more minutes, I haven;t had and form of comfort for seventy years." Moltres said. Seventy years!? Holy crap that is a long time in a throat, "Y-you were swallowed seventy years ago?" I asked, "Yeah, This war started one hundred years ago, and it seems to have taken Dar-Arceus thirty years to come up with the plan of capturing the legends and weakening Arceus, My brother Zapdos and I were the first two captured." Moltres said, she then perked her head up a little, as if listening to someone, "Aww, as much as I like this, Arceus wishes to check up on me in person, but before I go, I want to give you a little reward." Moltres said getting out of bed. Moltres took off Reia cloak and it began glowing in her hands as she folded it, when the glow died the White Cloak had become colored red and orange like a flame, "This a Flame Coat, sorry to your friend for changing her cloak like this but I think she will appreciate the extra resistance to fire and heat." Moltres said handing me the coat, she then perked her head to listen again, "Also it appears Celebi will be visiting you in your dreams to give you a reward herself." Moltres said before she vanished in a red glow.

I stepped outside to greet the rest of the team, "Byron where's you-know-who?" Kraig asked, "She left for home already, also she wanted me to give this to you Reia." I said holding out the Flame Coat, "A Flame Coat, Arceus these a _so_ expensive but are well worth it around where they are made." Reia said quickly taking her White Cloak off, revealing that she wore, a white catsuit underneath it, no pun intended, and put the Flame Coat on just as fast, "Wow this thing really does cut down on the heat." Reia said impressed. "Everyone, I think we should spend today in town, Celebi said she'd be making a dream visit to me tonight and I don't want to be in a forest where I'd have to sleep lightly while talking to her." I said, "That makes sense, so if that's the case we need to restock." Nyra said, "Nyra, here's all the money I have, If you can head over to the blacksmith and get me a better hauberk I'd appreciate it, also if you can find any upgrades to our current equipment that would be great." I said, "Sure, Kraig what is your stuff made from?" Nyra said, "Steel, all of it." Kraig said, Nyra nodded and walked of with Reia.

"You've already paid for the extra night haven't you." Kraig said once the girls were far enough away, "Yeah I was going to use as a last resort." I said as we started walking around town. "Hey Kraig haven't you noticed how many RPG cliches we've seen in this world?" I asked, "Enemies drop money and items, treasure chests in dungeon are unlocked, 'monsters' dissolve when killed, you've got a bottomless bag, weapons on your data watch have a numerical stat, Yeah I've noticed." Kraig said. "Yeah it's kinda- oof." I said as I ended up bumping into someone, causing both of us to fall on our asses, "Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention I said getting up and offering a hand to who I just knocked down.

The person was a Female Delphox, she was wearing a sleeved chestpiece and greaves which were made of what seemed to be Charizard scales crafted onto leather armor, and the leather boots she wore had some noticeable heels on them, though they didn't seem very high as to not get in the way during battle. "Well I guess it was both our faults then, I'm Pyra Cano by the way." The Delphox said taking my hand "I'm Byron Crimson, and the big guy here is Kraig Iyron." I said, "It's nice to meet the two of you, I'm looking for the Inn in the town, do either of you know where it is." Pyra asked as I put my hands on my hips, only to notice I didn't have my katana with me, "I'll take you there, I just noticed I left my katana behind." I said a little embarrassed, "Thank you, hey do you mind if we spar, I want to keep my skills sharp." Pyra said, "Sure, it'll be a nice change of pace to fight someone with actual skill with their weapon. I'll catch up to you later Kraig." I said as I began leading Pyra to the Inn, "Alright pal." Kraig said.

*Kraig's P.O.V.*

I watched as Byron walked off with the Delphox, Pyra, and headed to the Inn, 'Well I may as well go check up on the girls and try to get them to avoid impulse buying.' I thought and was about to start heading off toward the blacksmiths when, "Kraig, come here." I heard an old voice say, looking around I saw an old man with a walking stick in a hood that completely hid his identity beckoning me over, "I don't seem to recall seeing you before sir." I said, "Now, now Kraig, is that how you greet the one who gave you that armor." The old man said, my eyes widened in shock, not that anyone could see, "Sorry sir I didn't recognise you." I said, "That's what I'm going for, this is my first disguise, but anyway I came to give you this." Arceus said handing my what looked like bangle made of two rings connected by two thin strips of metal, on top was a screen that looked like Byron's Data Watch. "Slip that under any gauntlet you wear and the screen will appear on top of it, also here's one for Nyra, and a bangle for Reia." Reia said handing me the items, then he held out three bags, "These are Bottomless Bags and they all link to one another and Byron's bag." Arceus said, "Thank you sir, but I need to get going." I said taking the bags, and left once Arceus nodded.

*Nyra's P.O.V.*

"Okay we got Byron a steel hauberk, we gotten you an oaken staff, but there's nothing else here that's an upgrade for us." I said with a sigh, as we walked out of the blacksmiths, "And that jewelry store next door has some good enchanted rings, but they are far too expensive to be worth it." Reia said, "How did you know the rings the sold were enchanted anyway, I had to check the label's." I asked, "So you two made a stop for some stat boosting jewelry." I heard Kraig say, "How can you be so quiet in that armor?" I asked, "Never cared, anyway I have some gifts from a mutual friend" Kraig said handing us the Bottomless Bags and Data Watch's he had, while explaining what Arceus told him about them. "Now, I don't mind if you bought enchanted jewelry but I would like to know how you figured out how they were enchanted." Kraig said, "Well, my mother was a sorceress and taught me many things on magic and using moves I couldn't, however she died rather recently so I never did finish learning how to properly enchant things." Reia said, "Well if we find you things to enchant you can practice all you like." I said, "Thanks Nyra." Reia said, I looked around noticing something, "Kraig, where's Byron?" I asked

*Byron's P.O.V.*

I quickly performed a back flip to dodge Pyra's side swipe, we found out that the Inn had a training yard in the back with plenty of training sword, I'd taken two, while Pyra held the one she had backhanded, proving to a rather unexpected fighting style. I sidestepped an overhead slash and countered with twin thrusts from my blades, however she chained her slash into a roll to dodge it, 'Jeez she's as good as Maria.' I thought, Pyra then ran up to me for a spin slash, however she tripped on a hole, "Ahh!" She shouted, as she crashed into me, knocking me down. "Sorry, I… um… tripped" Pyra said nervously, noticing our faces were rather close to one another, "That's okay… heh." I said as we both began blushing from the proximity. We soon heard Kraig's armor clanking and we quickly got back up and returned the training swords, "Well thanks for showing me here, and thanks for the training practice." Pyra said, "No problem, I've picked up on a few new tricks myself." I said as I went out to meet the others.

*Byron's P.O.V., Dreamworld*

The exact moment I fell asleep my opened my eyes to see a slightly foggy forest and a small table with a board on in that was divided into 9 squares, all of a sudden someone jumped up and covered my eye's "Peek-a-boo." I head Celebi sing "Nice to actually be able to talk to you Celebi." I said as Celebi removed her hands and moved to the table, I noticed that all she really wore was a green dress. "So what did you bring me here for?" I asked as I sat down, opposite of Celebi, "Well, it's not really something to help you along in your adventure, but it's something to help you pass the time when you need to." Celebi said handing me a deck of 5 square cards "These are Triad Cards, which are part of a game call Triad Blitz." Celebi said as I examined the cards, Triad Cards are apparently cards that use images of Pokemon over morphs, I had an Eevee card, a Nidoking card, a Delcatty card, a Garchomp card, and a Celebi card, which actually showed an image of her head. "Celebi are you trying to imply something with this deck?" I asked, "No not really, anyway to play Triad Blitz you choose five cards from your collection to be your Hand, then you take turns setting cards on a 3x3 board as you see each card has a number one one edge, you place a card with a higher number on the edge next to one with a lower number to Capture it, the card will then go from blue to red or vise versa, you can capture multiple cards at once, and all you need to do to win is simply have more cards captured. How about a practice game to see if you understand the rules, and FYI rules state all cards must face the same direction." Celebi said taking out her own deck.

"Whoever the point of this leaf points at goes first." Celebi said dropping a leaf, which pointed to her, "Right I'll first then." Celebi said setting a Flabebe card in the center, 'The center is a bad spot seeing as you're open from all angles' I though placing an Eevee card below it, it's top edge being five, which is more than Flabebe's bottom edge of 4, "You're already getting the hang of it." Celebi said as her Flabebe card turned blue, then she set down a Leafeon card to the left of my Eevee card, it's 6 trumping my 3, "It's an easy to understand game I said setting down my Delcatty card above the Leafeon card, my & bottom taking it's 5 top. Celebi giggled as she set down a Cacturne card to the right of my Flabebe card, taking it with 5 over 4, I noticed that the Cacturne card had a bottom of 8, so I set down my Celebi card, with a left of 6 and a top of X (Which trumps 9) to not only take back my Eevee with a right of 4, but also taking Cacturne, "Oh, I dug my own grave giving you that, Celebi said placing a Butterfree Card above Cacturne, but failing to capture it with 5 on 5, I set my Nidoking card next to it, Capturing Both Butterfree and Flabebe, "Looks like you win." Celebi said setting down a Sewaddle card down in the last space, ending the game with me winning 9 cards to 1.

"That was actually enjoyable." I said taking back my cards as Celebi took back hers, "Yeah, you'd be amazed at how many legends play this game, I will be honest I used a weaker hand so I wouldn't overdo it." Celebi Said, "Right, You should be waking up soon it's morning." and with those words my vision went white, and I woke back up in my bed.

* * *

I'll be honest with you, The Triad Blitz game is just a little background thing I added to this chapter to lengthen it, though it will appear in other stories, but not for very extensive or detailed moments.

Right I've got nothing left to say so…

Reigner: We'll see you in about four to five days.

…

...

...

PC: Reigner you forgot to cut the camera.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody I'm back from Dragon*Con and I've decided to tell you about my trip, one day per chapter.**

 **Starting with Thursday… well not much actually happened on Thursday, we got to the Mariott, got pissed with the forced Valet and Bellhop service, and played Tetris with our luggage.**

* * *

*Chapter 8*

*Byron's P.O.V.*

"Byron I know you're the leader here, but please refrain from using your Flareon form here, I don't want to cause a forest fire when all you did was set a Tangla on fire." Nyra said, "I won't, so don't worry." I replied, "And I'll try not to use fire mores myself, but if a Tangla or Tangrowth tries anything funny I will cook it alive." Reia said, as if on cue a pair of Tangla emerged and were looking straight at Reia and Nyra, "FUCK NO!" Reia shouted using a Fire Spin on the two Tangla, "That was sudden." I said opening the two item boxes to receive two Tangla vines, I'd like to keep my virginity, not lose it to tentacle rape." Reia said, "No comment." Kraig said wisely.

We continued through the forest uninterrupted for a while until I heard the sound of someone fighting, someone panicking, and buzzing, "You hear that too." Reia asked me, "Yeah, we better go help." I said as Reia and I lead the way to where we heard the struggling, "Byron, Reia, what are you talking about? Slow down!" Nyra called.

We soon reached a small clearing near the main road, in said clearing was a Combusken morph in armor made of Krookodile hide and she was using a pair of bronze spiked knuckle and a pair of spiked battle greaves, which were slipped on over her regular greaves, to ward of a small swarm of Beedrill, while a Honchkrow, who wearing a simple purple tunic with a darker purple vest on top of it, with a pair of shaggy brown pants, was digging through a rather destroyed caravan looking for anything that seemed salvageable.

"Clyde hurry your feathered ass up, I can't fight this many bugs forever!" The Combusken shouted, "I'm going as fast as I can Aria, I had a lot of stock.!" The Honchkrow, presumably Clyde replied. At this point I jumped in and cut down one of the Beedrill, "Need some help?" I asked "A lot, thanks." The Combusken, presumably Aria said, "Those are bronze knuckles right?" I asked chucking a Shadow Ball at one of the Beedrill, "Yeah, what you got something better?" Aria said as she used Double kick in a spin kick style, "Yeah Zangoose Claws." I said tossing the knuckles to her, "Thanks." Aria said slipping her old knuckles back into her bag and slipped the Zangoose claws on.

"Gust!" Reia called summoning up a mid strength wind that sucked in about 3 Beedrill before it bursts and kills the three Beedrill, "Get lost!" Nyra shouted lunging forwards to impale a Beedrill before flinging it away. "We got another wave incoming." Kraig said severing a Beedrills thorax from the rest of it's body, he then dug his fingers into a large boulder and lifted it with one arm, "Eat this!" Kraig shouted and hurled the boulder at the new wave of Beedrill, "Holy shit." Reia said astonished at Kraig's strength.

"Alright I got everything that's still good, Now let's hurry to Bloomstead!" Clyde said, "About time!" Aria shouted as we started running, "This I'll slow 'em down a little." Kraig said swinging his axe at a leafless tree as he passed it, I looked back to see that a few Beedrill had gotten stuck in the trunk. "Nice move." I said as we started getting close to Bloomstead city gate "Open the gates and ready the archers!" The gate guard called as the gates opened just enough so they let us in, and the six of us sped in as the archers let their arrows fly toward whatever Beedrill were still chasing us.

"That was too close." Nyra said panting, "Yeah, it was." I said "I think we should properly introduce ourselves, my name is Clyde Hood, I'm a traveling merchant, or at least I was up until those damn bugs destroyed my caravan." Clyde said, "And my name's Aria Desch, I'm sort of a mercenary, but unlike other merc's I have codes and standards, and I used to be a bodyguard for Clyde's caravan, though I guess I'm out of a job now." Aria said, "My name's Byron Crimson, Hero of the prophecy, don't go nuts with saying that." I said calmly, "Nyra Wyrm, a Swordswoman." Nyra said, "Reia Lake, I'm a Normalis mage." Reia said, "Kraig Iyron, I'm Byron's oldest friend and this little groups Juggernaut." Kraig said putting his axe away.

I noticed that the whole time we were introducing ourselves Clyde was thinking very heavily on something, "Hmm… would you all mind if I make a proposition?" Clyde said, "Go on, but just remember we may not accept." Nyra said, "Okay, so I'm a merchant, and Aria's a Merc, both of us are in your debt for saving us, one of Aria's codes are if you owe a person a debt she will work for them for free, did I get that right Aria?" Clyde said, "Perfectly." Aria said, "Okay so if you were to take Aria with you, that lands you a loyal fighting ally, and if you take me along I'll see to it that you can keep up a fair supply of money, haggle prices lower for you, and I can help you gather information." Clyde said, "Listen Clyde, you seem like a nice guy, and I appreciate your offer, however I know Aria can defend herself in a fight so she can join, but can you fight?" I asked, "Well I am very quick and my reflexes are above average, but I'm barely strong enough to even carry the stock in my bag, and it's only a quarter of what I had before." Clyde said sadly, "Well sorry pal but-" Nyra started "Hang on, can I see what you still have?" I asked, "Um… sure but why?" Clyde asked opening his bag, which actually unfolded into a fairly sized mat. On the mat were some chunks of metal, shards of Gigalith crystals, some thin ropes of Spinarak webs, an assortment of various claws, flexible wood for bows,and what looked like a tiny forge, "What is this?" I asked picking up the tiny forge, "That would be a Portable forge, all you need to do is add fire to make it work." Clyde said, "Why does this matter?" Aria asked, "Because with all this I may be able to create a weapon that even Clyde could use, so long as he is fairly accurate." I said, "Well I was rather accurate with my slingshot back when I was a kid." Clyde said. "Great, I'm going to pay for six rooms and start working, the rest of you do whatever, i'll be done by morning." I said and jogged off the Inn.

*Kraigs P.O.V.*

"Can he really make a weapon from scratch?" Nyra asked, "He did make your sword." Reia said, "Yeah, but he was following blueprints of this weapon." Nyra replied, "Nyra, one thing you need to learn is to never underestimate a Jack-of-all-Trades like Byron." I said, as I began opening the Item boxes from the Beedrill, getting a few Insect Wings, some Beedrill Stingers, and an Iron Ring. "Reia, We got an unenchanted ring from those Beedrill." I said giving her the ring, "A-alright, lets see what I can do, just… don't expect it to be anything amazing though, I still have very little control of this kind of this." Reia said putting one hand over the other while the ring is in between them and began chanting, causing a soft glow to appear in her hands. She opened her hands and held out the ring, "Here, the enchantment may not be as strong as the ones my Mother does, but it's fairly strong, this one boosts the wearer's speed and reaction time." Reia said handing me the ring, that's when I had an idea, "Clyde what's the average price of a simple iron ring?" I asked "About 100 -200 Poke, seeing as very few people buy them, why do you ask, most trading shops that the other shops get their stock from often limit the amount of enchanted rings you can sell there so you don't run them broke." Clyde said, "No think about it, we have six people on our team once Byron's done with your weapon, we already have one enchanted ring,, we can buy five more, and have Reia enchant them so we not only get a boost, but she can also practice her abilities some more." I said, "I… I like that idea Kraig, and maybe I can make my mother proud." Reia said, "Great, but can we stop by a weapon shop first?" Nyra asked.

At the weapon shop we managed to upgrade most of everyone's equipment, I had gotten myself a Silver axe and Dark-Silver armor, the Ursaring told me that Dark-Silver is just as tough as regular silver only it's black, Nyra got a silver sword, silver hauberk, boots and gauntlets, and Krookodile hide greaves, Reia took a Rose Staff which is not only a base upgrade, but also boosts Grass type attack, we got Aria some steel greaves, we got Clyde got a suit of Krookodile hide armor, then We bought Byron a Silver Hauberk, Silver Katana, Krookodile hide greaves, boots and trenchcoat . We sold our old equipment, except for my steel equipment that I planned to return to Arceus one way or another, and went to the jewellry shop to buy five Iron rings, the enchantments Reia got on them were still rather random, but still useful, they were as follows, one boosts base strength, one boosts base magic, one reduces stamina consumption, one boosts defense while reducing recoil, and the last one strengthens the wearer's attack each time they hit a foe until they miss or if they wait too long.

"We'll let Byron give out the rings, though I don't think he'll mind if Reia gets the magic boosting ring." I said handing Reia the ring, then we decided to turn in for the night, I also made sure to tell Byron about what we purchased before I went to my room and got out of my armor leaving only my pair of boxers and a sleeveless tee on, then I fell asleep.

*The Next Morning, Byron's P.O.V.*

When everyone woke up I lead them to the back of the Inn where the owner had a training area set up, "Clyde thanks to the things you had and some thing I had I was able to make you these." I said pulling out a pair of crossbows just small enough that you only need one hand to use them, however instead of a bolt, they had the Focused Shot Crystals fixed in where the bolts should be, "Crossbows?" Clyde asked, "Not just any crossbows, these crossbows use energy discharged from Shot Crystals to fire a crystal bolt at wherever you're aiming." I said, "So… how does that work exactly?" Clyde asked, "Well while I was tinkering around I ended up hitting a Gigalith crystal to the Shot Crystal which nearly put a bolt into me, so I attached began replicating the crossbow design so basically as long as your fingers don't cramp up you can just keep firing as fast as you pull the trigger." I said, "Cool." Clyde said, I handed the crossbows to Clyde along with their holsters, "Now that switch by your thumbs is a safety mechanism, flick it and the Spinarak threads will pull the 'bow' part of the crossbow in, essentially locking back the Gigalith crystal to prevent firing." I said finishing what I had to say about them, "Take a few practice shots at those painted tables over there." Aria said showing Clyde what she meant, Clyde nodded and in the blink of an eye he raised one of his crossbows and shot 3 blots that all hit different parts of the bullseye. "Nice aim Clyde, I call those the Crystal Guns, and I've written down the blueprints for them so you can maintain them if something breaks. And just so you know, they are only as powerful as the Shot Crystals set in them." I said as Clyde flicked the safety on and holstered the crossbows.

"Now I need to give out the rings, lets see Reia got the magic boost ring, so… Aria you take the strength ring, Kraig can have the defense ring-" I said "As if he needs that much more defense." Nyra said, "At least he wasn't given the strength ring." Reia said, "Anyway… Nyra take the combo boosting ring, Clyde have the speed ring, and I'm keeping the stamina ring." I said as I finished handing out the rings. "Oh, I just remembered, I saw a gem shop over by the jewelry shop, maybe we can find some stronger Shot Crystals there." Aria said, "It's worth checking out." I said.

When we arrived in front of the gem shop we noticed there was a Lilligant girl wearing a light green dress with a flower wreath on her head being pestered by an Ariados morph wearing chainmail armor under a mantle (Which in clothing terms is a cape-like cloak) on the Ariados's back were 4 man sized figures cocooned in web, Clyde and I listened in on what they were saying. "Miss Floral, listen the king will fall, and his relatives, including you being his niece, are likely to fall with him, by joining you will be spared the pain of death." The Ariados said, "Listen bug breath, I will say this one last time, you can take your offer to have me join Dar-arceus, and shove it up, your ass, and it's Lila!" The Lilligant snapped, "First of all I'm an arachnid, second this was the last chance I was willing to give you, so I guess you'll have to die." The Ariados said taking out a knife. Clyde reacted faster than I think he was expecting and fired right at the Ariados's hand, causing him to drop the knife, "ARGH!" The Ariados shouted, giving the Lilligant, Lila, time to escape, "Clyde what-" Reia started "He's an agent of Dar-Arceus!" I shouted drawing my Katana, causing the others to do the same.

"So… the Chosen Hero of the Prophecy has shown up here in Bloomstead… you're faster than I thought, I am Known as the Puppeteer." The Ariados said slinging three cocoons off his backs and sending thread lines lines from his hands, five from his left and ten from his right, five threads into each of the cocoons backsides, causing them to crack open, "Still I'm quite glad I got these three new 'puppets' a little under a week ago, so without further ado, I'd like to introduce you all to," The Puppeteer said and with a flick of his hands the three cocoons burst open, causing the six of us to take a step back in fear at who was sealed inside the cocoons "To the Three Swords of Justice." The Puppeteer finished.

"We're gonna fight Virizion, Terrakion and Cobalion!?" Nyra shouted as I stared at the three, Virizion was wearing a suit of Green tinted hide armor, she held a green tinted longsword with a royal looking hilt, and a blade almost thin enough to be confused with a rapier blade and she had her green hair tied up to look exactly like her crest as the pokemon version depicted. Cobalion wore blue tinted Silver Hauberk, greaves and boots his sword was tinted blue, had a thicker blade and had a regal hilt his hair was slicked back. Terrakion wore brown tinted armor that was almost like Cobalion's, except he completely ignored protecting his left arm, as he held his sword in his right, his sword was brown tinted, and thicker than Cobalion's, and still kept the regal hilt.

"Attack my puppets." The Puppeteer said

*Boss- The Puppeteer- Music- FF4: Vs the four fiends*

"Reia stay back and try to keep us healed, Nyra you hold back Virizion, Kraig you take on Terrakion, I'll take Cobalion, Aria kill The Puppeteer, and Clyde take potshots at whoever when you can." I said and we all ran to our respective targets. I quickly clashed blades with Cobalion as he tried to slash at me, the first thing I noticed was how robotic his movements were, glancing over at Kraig I saw that he and Terrakion were forcing each other to use both arms in a power struggle in an attempt to overthrow one another, over with Nyra she and Virizion kept dodging each others strikes, I returned my gaze to Cobalion's hollow gaze, "Okay this is getting nowhere." I said and kicked Cobalion back, before shifting to a defensive stance.

Behind Cobalion I noticed Aria and Clyde were giving The Puppeteer a hard time, but he was doing rather well seeing as his attention was split between 5 beings, but my attention was re-absorbed as Cobalion came running back at me.

*Nyra's P.O.V.*

'A lot of good my ring is doing.' I thought as Virizion leapt back from my slash "Why can't you hold still!" I shouted, then I remembered something Neil once told me 'Sometimes you can't get anywhere blocking or dodging, so during that time you should try to make an opening when your opponent strikes, use their momentum to pull them aside and strike.' Neil once told me, So this time when Virizion tried to rush stab me I pushed her strike aside and shuffled around her and swung in an upward arc, Virizion dodged however I did manage to cut one of the threads, causing Virizion's sword arm to limp, using this to my advantage I ran up to her without the threat of getting stabbed, grabbed her, knocked her to the ground and cut the rest of the threads. "THE THREADS! CUT THE THREADS!" I shouted.

*Kraig's P.O.V.*

'I swear this guy seems so fucking familiar.' I thought as Terrakion and I were getting nowhere with our power struggle, "THE THREADS! CUT THE THREADS!" I heard Nyra shout, So I stopped fighting fair, I slammed my head into Terrakions spontaneously, then slammed my knee into his gut, knocking him down then I chopped the threads, "Sorry about that." I said

*Byron's P.O.V.*

I saw Kraig free Terrakion and decided to end this, "Sorry about this in advance." I said as I shift to the side and slammed my foot into his back then cut the threads.

"Reia heal these three up." I called, Reia nodded and began casting Heal Pulse, The Puppeteer then tossed out two wooden cubes that became life sized puppets of Rhydon and Scolipede. "You forget about me?" Aria shouted and released a Flamethrower to burn down the Scolipede puppet, "Don't forget about me!" Clyde called as he fired several precise shots that dismembered the Rhydon puppet. "Urgh my head, why do I feel like I was headbutted by an Aggron?" Terrakion said as he and the other swords of justice woke back up, "Uh… my bad." Kraig said, "This isn't over yet!" The Puppeteer said as he unslung his last cocoon, tore it open, and held a knife to the one inside, "Nobody takes one step closer to me or the kid get's it." The Puppeteer said "Keldeo!" Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion shouted simultaneously, and everyone froze.

"Terrakion, trip me." Kraig whispered, "Huh?" Terrakion replied, then he looked over to see everyone was bracing for a quake, "Ah, be quick." Terrakion whispered before kicking Kraig's foot forward, "GWOAH!" Kraig shouted as he fell, Clyde jumped before he hit the ground causing a makeshift earthquake with his armor's weight. "Kah!" The Puppeteer cried out as he stumbled forward, giving just enough room for Clyde to shoot the knife away from his hand, causing the Puppeteer to drop Keldeo. As soon as Keldeo left The Puppeteers grip Me and the Three Swords of Justice ran up and impaled our swords into his heart, "Sorry, but this puppet shows over." I said.

*Music end- The Puppeteer- Overkilled*

After we removed our swords from the Ariados's chest the Three Swords of Justice ran over to and bear hugged Keldeo, "Can't… Breath…" Keldeo gasped, "Alright you three let the kid breath." Kraig said lifting Cobalion and Terrakion off of Keldeo, who I took a closer look at. Keldeo looked like he was in his late teens and his armor was light blue, but was made of hide like Virizion's, and the kid had a red afro.

"Fine, fine just put me down." Cobalion said, his voice causing me to flinch, "Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, can I talk to you three for just a minute, over here." I said and began dragging cobalion and Terrakion over away from the others, who were checking on Keldeo, "What do you want to talk about Byron?" Virizion asked, "I think you know, Viria, what in the name of Arceus were you thinking just dropping me into this?" I asked a little ticked, "Would you have believed us if we told you?" Virizion asked, "I would ask you for proof, and all you would have to do is go from human to yourself." I said, "Told ya, pay up Virizion." Terrakion said, Virizion sighed and handed Terrakion a bag of Poke, "If it makes you feel better I wanted to tell you all along." Cobalion said, "Thank you." I said as we began walking back to the others.

"So how are things?" Virizion asked, "About as well as it gets when you're fighting monsters, darkness worshipping psycho's, and… my deceived sister." I said sadly, "I'm sorry." Cobalion said, "Well, it could be worse, but I'm still debating on whether or not Giratina and Deoxys wanting to fuck me is good or bad." I said, "They what." I heard Virizion barely whisper.

"Thanks for saving us, but we need to get going." Cobalion said, "You three go on ahead, I want to give them something to help them on their journey." Virzion said, the three nodded and quickly vanished in a glow.

"Byron, I want you to have this Crest." Virizion said handing me a small metal badge with four swords etched on it, "We give these out to anyone worthy of being an honorary member of the Swords of Justice, However to you it is also what you need to Mana Link with me." Virizion said, "Thanks." I said pinning the badge onto my trenchcoat, "Also, Byron… I'll be honest with you since I wasn't too honest back then, after the first week I knew you, I started to develop feeling for you." Virizion said quickly putting her lips to mine and frenching me, then just as quick broke it off and vanished in a glow.

"I knew it." Kraig said, "Excuse me, sir?" A woman asked tapping me on my shoulder, I turned to see the same Lilligant from before, "Yes?" I asked, "My name is Lila Floral, I'm the King's niece, and I'd like to thank you for getting rid of that bastard, he planned on killing my, uncle. I'd also like to invite you all to my manor for dinner, maybe I can help you if you're looking for something." The Lilligant said, "Of course, we accept your invitation."

* * *

 **Yeah, stuff happened in this chapter, and not much Dragon*Con talk happened.**

 **Marie: So we'll see you next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Right sorry for the delay, but I was just feeling eviler than usual.**

 **Anyway on Friday for my trip to Dragon*Con I was cosplaying as a Sableye, and I couldn't see worth shit, still I rather enjoyed it, though next year I think I'll go as Mega-Sableye so I can carry around that shield gem and use it as bag for my stuff.**

 **Aside from that the only noticeable thing that's worth mentioning was the number of assassins from various media's there, I was worried I'd get backstabbed.**

* * *

*Chapter 9*

*Byron's P.O.V.*

Once again when I woke up the sun was in my eye's, 'If Volcarona were a Legendary pokemon I'd be cussing him out, at least I'm alone and in the same spot I closed my eyes this time.' I thought and got out of bed to wash up, 'I know I shouldn't be too amazed that Pokemorph's have found ways to get running water, even if this is just water collected in buckets on the rooftops.' thought as I bathed in a tub in the guest room, I really needed this as I smelled like blood, sweat and ash.

After I re-armored myself I stepped into the main room and took a seat on a chair as everyone else came in. "Let me thank you again for killing that servant of Dar-Arceus." Lila said, "You're welcome again Miss Floral, by the way have you noticed anywhere that large amounts of pokemon have been gathering or seen coming out from?" I asked, "Well my uncle has told me that several guards have seen Pokemon crowding the old Forest Shrine." Lila said, "Forest Shrine?" Kraig asked, Lila nodded before replying, "The Forest Shrine is an old temple-like structure not too far from here, back before Bloomstead was a full on city, people used to stop by there to honor Shaymin, who many believe is the one that keeps the Blossom Forest healthy, however as the city grew it often became dangerous to visit the shrine, so we had one built in the city on a slightly less impressive scale next to the church of Arceus." Lila said, "You Guy's thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked, "Shaymin stopped by the shrine for one reason or another and was grabbed." Nyra said, "Here's a map of the Blossom Forest, the Forest shrine is marked as a landmark." Lila said giving me the map, "Thank you for the assistance." I said

*Forest Shrine entrance*

The Forest Shrine looked like an old wooden temple and had many plants growing on it to show how old it was, however the door to the temple was locked by metal chains and a metal lock, "Lila never said anything about a lock." Clyde said, "Clyde look closely at this lock, it's not only metal, but it's also fairly new." I said, "That's because I set it up last night." A familiar voice said, I leapt back and looked near the top of the temple to see Maria sitting on the edge of the temple, "So it's safe to say you have the key." I said, "I do, and if you want it, then take it from me." Maria said jumping down. Nyra began to draw her sword but I gently grabbed her wrist, "No, this is between me and her." I said drawing my katana.

*Boss- Maria Crimson- Music- Another side, another story, Battle version*

Maria and I rushed each other and locked blades rather fast, "I will be taking you home Byron." Maria said, "Sorry sis, but I'm staying here until I have everything I need to know." I said, "Then I'm sorry for this." Maria said then she slugged me in the face, causing me to stumble back into a mossy stone, as much as I would like to evolve, my flareon form would burn the forest down, and my Umbreon form would only cause me problems and tire me out in seconds. "Sorry about this." Maria said, I soon saw my ring begin to glow with a leaf shaped emerald, "So am I." I said as the glow consumed me. As a Leafeon I had the obvious trait changes and palette swap, but my weapon was now a green vine-like whip with a viper head at the tip, giving it a test swing I saw that the viper head snapped shut as it reached it's target or max distance, within seconds I could feel as if something was giving me more strength, I soon realized it was all the plant life around me, "Don't think you've won just yet." Maria said as she ran toward me, I quickly lashed out my whip, Maria barely managed to avoid the viper head, however she didn't notice that I wasn't aiming for her, but rather the small key hanging from her waist. I retracted the whip and pocketed the key before she could take notice of it. "Damnit, I to learn some ranged abilities." Maria said and she threw down a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared Maria was gone.

*Music end- Maria repelled*

"Fuck, she got away with the key, Byron why didn't you let-" Nyra started but I cut her off by holding up the key I stole, "Oh… Never mind then." Nyra finished and I unlocked the main door.

Inside the shrine one of the first things we noticed were that there was a giant gap in the middle of the shrine, and that there was no bridge. "Okay first order of business is to cross this pit." I said, "Kraig is it possible for you to jump that?" Reia asked, "No the ceiling is to low, I'd just slam my head into the ceiling and either fall or get stuck." Kraig said looking up, "And we can't just climb down, mainly because I can't see the bottom." Aria said, Reia then grabbed a torch and dropped it down, "Reia!" Nyra shouted, We all looked down to see the light from the torch fade as it kept falling until it was gone, I could soon hear the faint sound of wood hitting a thin layer of water and stone, "Yeah, way too deep." Reia said, "I can fly across myself, but I don't exactly have the strength to carry someone across." Clyde said. I looked around the ceiling and walls and soon caught sight of a series of evenly spaced poles along both walls, "I' think I can make it across." I said and swung my whip out to the first pole and began swinging from pole to pole until I reached the other side.

Upon reaching the other side I saw a valve that said 'Bridge control', "That's convenient." I said and I reached for the valve, however before I could touch the valve I was hit in the back of the head by a nut, I turned around to see a Mankey that proceeded bounce off my head and steal the valve. "You've gotta kidding me." I muttered as I signaled Clyde over. "Did that-" Clyde started, "Not. Another. Word." I said as we went down the left hall that the Mankey went.

"This way." I said as I led Clyde down a branching path in the hall, "How do you know which way the thing went?" Clyde asked as he shot down an Oddish that was following us, "I'm not exactly sure, but I can see the trail it left." I said, I could clearly see stepped on grass, weakened branches, loose bark, every possible distortion in nature became plain as day whenever I focused on trying to find the Mankey.

We soon cornered the Mankey in a small circular room, "We got you now." Clyde said, the Mankey seemed to get angry and ran straight at us, only for Clyde to shoot it in the face. "Quick and clean." I said grabbing the valve.

*Kraig's P.O.V. - the split up*

I watched as Clyde and Byron ran down the hall to chase the Mankey with the valve, "And there they go." Reia said, "So what do we do while we wait?" Nyra asked, at that moment a group of Gloom and Nuzleaf, led by a Tangrowth fell from the ceiling, "We fight." I said hefting my axe.

*Encounter, Music- FF8 don't Be afraid*

I ran up to the Tangrowth and swung my axe to cut off it's left arm, then I grabbed its neck and flipped it over my head, slamming the pokemon into the floor behind me, the I slammed my axe into it's face. "Thanks for getting rid of that, Gust!" Reia called, summoning up a wind to clear away some of the Gloom, "Will you quit worrying about some fucking tentacle rape?" Nyra said as she chopped down a Nuzleaf, then proceeded to use Dragon Breath on another Nuzleaf, "Well can you blame her, I mean I fear that a much as the next woman." Aria said as she uppercutted a Nuzleaf in a way that can only be defined as a Shoryuken. The last Nuzleaf looked around before he looked at us, I'm pretty sure he was about to shit himself by the look on his face, he turned around to escape, "Oh no you don't." I said as I chucked a Sludge Bomb at it.

*Music end*

I heard the sound of a thud behind me and turned around to see a bridge had extended from the other side. "Looks like Byron's done." I said as we began to cross the bridge to Byron, and then we took the path to the right.

*Byron's P.O.V.*

"Arceus I can't wait to get as far away from this forest as possible." Reia said, as we began descending a long spiral of stairs, "Why, what is it with you and tentacles Reia? I mean I understand the rape part, but I kind of find it kinky." Nyra said, "Wha…" Clyde said voicing everyone's thoughts, "Well it's kind of thing my mother once did, you see we once had a pet tentacruel in our basement, We called her Kraken," Reia said, 'Oh the irony' I thought, "Kraken was always so nice to me and my mom, I often found myself playing with her as a child back when my studies weren't so rigorous. When I was sixteen, my mom was dragging home an unconscious bandit that tried to rob her, now this happened rather often when I was younger and mom always told me to go to the second floor so I couldn't hear the screams so well, but as mom had already told me about the Pidgeys and Beedrill she wanted me to finally learn what exactly happened to the people who tried anything with her. Mom took me and the bandit into Krakens pool and mom tossed the bandit, who I should add was female, into Krakens pool." Reia said, 'Holy fucking shit.' I thought piecing the rest together, "Mom and I ended up looking away as Kraken 'played' with the bandit, Mom told me that Kraken actually saved her life once at the beach like this, though see always stops her from going too far, though I have to admit that sometimes when men were taken to Kraken they never really came back out. I still treated Kraken the same because I knew she would never try something like that to me. The day my mother died she told me in her will to tell Kraken what happened and release her into the ocean via the grate in her pool, I haven't seen the old girl since." Reia said, "That's… deep." Nyra said, "Yeah, that bandit's face was scarred into my memory." Reia said.

We reached the bottom of the stairs soon after that and found ourselves in a large circular room that seemed devoid of any plant life, "Is it just me, or is it way too quiet." I said readying my whip, "EEEEK!" Aria shrieked as a large drop of liquid fell on her shoulder, seeing this we all looked up to see a massive Carnivine hanging from the ceiling using the ribbons on it's lower body to attach itself to the ceiling, I checked my Data Watch to learn it was called Mandragora, and the creature lowered itself to our level, but still hung upside down.

*Boss- Mandragora, Music- Nier: Deep Crimson Foe*

Mandragora grinned a spat a glob of acid at us, forcing us to dodge, Clyde began shooting at Mandragora's head and Nyra, Kraig, and Aria began to attack the head, but everything just bounced off. mandragora began laughing at our feeble attempt, "Shut up asshole." I yelled and swung my whip at it's tongue and grabbed it, it's arms begin flailing about as I started pulling it off the ceiling, and with one strong pull I tore it off the ceiling, then we all saw a large red fruit on it's ass, "Weak point!" I shouted and swung out my arm and using Magical Leaf, as everyone else wailed on the fruit for a moment before Mandragora spun it's ribbons out to scatter us and pulled itself back onto the ceiling and roared.

"Dumbass." I muttered as I grabbed it's tongue again, then pulled it down a second time and this time I downed a Leppa Potion out of impatience and changed into a Flareon form, "VOLCANO!" I shouted and threw one chakram into the ground next to it's head, then I threw the other in a similar fashion, and then I lift both my hands into the air as if I'm flipping something large, causing two huge pillars of flame to burst forth from the chakram, completely consuming Mandragora in flame.

When the flames died my chakram recalled themselves to my hands as Mandragora let out a pull of smoke from his mouth before wisps of light began exploding from it's body. "One plant, extra crispy, coming up… okay that was a shitty line." I said reverting to an Eevee.

*Music end- Mandragora- Extra crispy*

As the remains of Mandragora crumbled away, I noticed a figure standing up from the dissolving remains and marching straight toward me, "WHAT IN THE HOLY NAME OF ARCEUS WERE YOU THINKING, YOU COULD HAVE COOKED ME ALIVE!" Shaymin shouted as she grabbed me by the collar of my trench coat and got in my face, "H-hey at least you're not in that thing anymore, as it kinda soaked up all the damage, plus this is the first time I even used my Flareon form anywhere in this forest prior to here." I said, Shaymin glared at me for a while before dropping me, "Fine, I'll forgive you, you did get me outta that damned thing." Shaymin said and vanished to the Hall of Origins, "Holy shit I think I'd rather risk being a love interest for Yveltal." I said, "Watch what you say pal." Kraig said helping me up.

Nyra took my map and pointed to an area near a volcano, "Well head to Inferis and figure out or next move when we get to it's capital, Magmus." Nyra said, at that moment a beeping went off on may Data Watch, I checked it to see that Arceus had sent me a letter, so I opened it.

'Byron, I'd like to thank you for rescuing so many of the legends in such a short time, though I do wish My Daughter, Deoxys, and Virizion would stop fighting over you, nonetheless I wish you luck in finding the others'

I put the rather short letter away and looked at everyone, "Why are we still standing here, let's get going." I said

* * *

 **Right, we'll see how evil I feel when the next chapter comes out.**

 **Lloyd: Bye for now readers**


	10. Chapter 10

**And I'm back once again with another chapter of Final Poke-Fantasy, Now I'll admit it is at around this point that I had to start rewriting on paper due to my laziness.**

 **Lloyd: Brutally honest you are.**

 **PC: Don't make me get your girlfriend to bust out the bone dragon we've got wandering the place.**

 **Lloyd: Please don't.**

 **PC: Then let's get the chapter going.**

 **Lloyd: Not until you promise not to call Marie**

 **PC: *Smirks evilly* OH MARIE! CAN YOU BRING THE BONE DRAGON!?**

 ***Lloyd starts running away screaming***

 **PC: Anyway onto Saturday of Dragon*Con, that day I chose to go as a generic Pokemon trainer with a Charmander in my backpack, and a Meowth on my shoulder. There was also a parade that day which I went to, heck I saw the puppet from FNaF walk past me 6 times. After the Parade I went to a Team Rocket panel, and was pointed out by the Giovanni running it as soon as I stepped in, I never thought I'd hear so many jokes about Zubat, one of which was that they have a Zubat cannon. After that I went people watching and even staged a starting Pokemon battle for a picture. Good day Saturday.**

 **Now for the Chapter**

* * *

*Chapter 10*

*Byron's P.O.V.*

"I think it's official now, we've reached Inferis." I said looking around the area and seeing not a tree, or that much vegetation past the border of the Blossom Forest for that matter. "I'm surprised at how little vegetation there is around here considering volcanic areas are supposed to have excellent soil quality." Kraig said, "Well you can blame Dar-Arceus for that, the surge of fire types has caused them to just start burning everything around them." Clyde said.

After a few minutes of wandering through the lifeless fields my ears picked up the sound of a group of people struggling, and naturally I had to follow it to the source, "Dammit Byron, wait up." Kraig called as I sprinted ahead. Eventually I reached a depression in the ground and within that depression I saw a Mawile girl fending off a squad of Dar-Arceus's troops, all of which were Camerupt morphs.

The Mawile girl was wearing a steel hauberk with her greaves and boots looking like they were made of blue scales, most like that of a Gyarados, she was swinging around a pure black scythe with a blade shaped like that of Scyther's blade. Concerning her physical features one thing I noticed was her hair was extra long and tied up in a bundle, but I actually saw a mouth hidden in that hair, with a few teeth in fact, 'Yeah that'll make tussling her hair very interesting.' I thought as I leapt down to help her.

As I landed I drew my katana and chopped partially into the shoulder of one of the Camerupt as the Mawile cleaved another in two, "Who the hell are you?" The Mawile asked, "Byron Crimson, now duck!" I shouted, Her eyes widened as she ducked down so I could stab one of the Camerupt that were attempting to stab her, "Thanks, now you!" The Mawile replied as she pulled her scythe back, I ducked and saw she had decapitated a Camerupt behind me.

"RAAGH!" Kraig Shouted as he cut down one of last two Camerupt, as for the last one, well he and both learned that apparently the mouth on a Mawile morph can in fact use Bite, and based on the heavy crunch I heard, apparently Crunch as well.

"Arceus I hate cleaning out my mouth after doing that, So who are you guy's anyway?" The Mawile asked as she took out a rag to clean the blood from her hair's teeth, "Kraig Iyron." Kraig said putting away his axe, "Aria Desch." Aria said a little disappointed we didn't save any fight for her, "Reia Lake, Normalis mage." Reia said, "Clyde Hood, Merchant." Clyde said tipping his hat like feathers as much as he could, I'm still amazed that they actually exist on Honchkrow morphs, "Nyra Wyrm." Nyra said sheathing her sword, "Glad to meet you all, you can call me Oina." The Mawile said setting her scythe back on her back.

"I've got something to ask you all, seeing as there is a male Eevee in your ranks I can only assume you're going after Dar-Arceus, and in that case I want in ." Oina said rather firmly, "And why is that?" Nyra asked, "He sent his men to kill my family, all because they didn't join him, and he still wants me dead, so now I want him dead." Oina said, "I don't know, revenge isn't exactly healthy." I said, "I know that, I just want mom and dad to rest easy, listen I can handle myself, and I know for a fact that Dar-Arceus has something planned for the Volcano here." Oina said, "And how do you know that?" Nyra asked, "I killed a camp of his soldiers back at the base of the volcano, I didn't go any further because I know I can't take on whatever he's got up there." Oina said.

"Huddle." I said, an me and everyone but Oina huddled into a small circle, "Is it just me or does she seem _too_ eager to join us." Nyra said, "Well Byron is an Eevee, plus in this land she's at a complete disadvantage." Reia said, "That's true, but the whole 'revenge' motive is a little too easy, according to my brother Dar-Arceus has never lacked preparation, it seems a little too convenient that she's the first to escape, well aside from Sarage thinking we weren't worth the effort." Nyra said, "Let's put it to a vote, Reia?" I asked, "I think she could join, the more that are keeping the foe away from me and Clyde the better." Reia said, "Let her stay here, it all seems too suspicious." Nyra said, "She comes, otherwise she'll just go get herself killed in her revenge quest." Aria said, "She can join, her natural Steel typing should prove to let her soak up some damage." Clyde said, "I think she should stay, I agree with Nyra, she seems way too eager to side with us, Kraig?" I said, "... She joins, but if we find any evidence that she's deceiving us, we leave her behind as she sleeps." Kraig said.

We turned back to Oina, "Okay, majority of the vote's say you can join." I said, and I swear to Arceus I saw a glint in her eye's, "Great, Dar-Arceus won't know what hit his plans." Oina said.

As we walked down the visible path Kraig and I slowed down to speak with Nyra, "I'm glad you two could see what I was getting at, but Kraig why did you vote for her to join?" Nyra asked, "A wise man once said, 'Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer', and when I said we'd leave her behind, I meant we take her prisoner and use her to get information on Dar-Arceus if we could." Kraig said, "And if we couldn't get anything from her?" Nyra asked, "Then there's one less mouth to feed, and more blood on my cleaning rag." I said. Soon after we said Oina walked over to Nyra, "Your brother's a General of Dar-Arceus Right?" Oina asked, "He's not my brother any more." Nyra said, "Either way he is, based on your reaction, so how do we know we can trust you?" Oina asked, 'Fucking- Is she trying to shake the foundations of our teams trust?' I thought as Nyra stopped and jerked Oina's face toward hers, "Listen here, the only reason you're here still is because the three up ahead are so kind hearted, I am not with Dar-Arceus, Sarage is proof of that, and if you so much as even _hint_ that I'm working alongside my brother, so help me Arceus I _will_ Figure out how my brother can rip someone's skull out and beat the, to death with it." Nyra growled before dropping Oina and stomping on ahead. "oina I'm curious, do all Mawile morphs have a mouth in their hair?" I asked, "Never met a Mawile before huh? Well yeah all Mawiles have mouths in their hair, in fact our hair tends to naturally pull itself into this form as to better conceal the mouth, wanna try and kiss it?" Oina said as the mouth in her hair puckered up for a kiss, "Uh no thanks, I rather keep my lips thank you." I said, pushing the mouth down. Kraig soon grabbed her arm, "Listen girl, half of this team doesn't trust you, so you're walking a very thin line, step off that line and we leave your fate to the 'mon." Kraig said letting go as he and I walked to the head of the group.

We stopped at some bushes that were some of the sparse areas of life in Infernis, and looked ahead to see a camp set up, I took a pair of binoculars from Clyde and searched the camp. In the camp I saw several Machoke morphs wearing armors of several different furs, "Look's like a bandit camp, and not too far from town." I said, "So, it's a few bandit's, let the 'mon handle them." Oina said, I ignored her and continued to search around the camp, that's when I saw several cage's filled with Minccino, Charmeleon, Pyroars, and a Krookodile, all of which were Pokemorphs, and all of which were women, "Scratch that, not bandit's, Slavers." I corrected, "Arceus fucking hell." Nyra said, continuing to search the camp I spotted the wagon they use to transport all their slaves and it had a pair of Rapidash 'mon hooked up to it, "They've got a wagon with some Rapidash hooked up to it." I said, "If we take out those slavers we can commandeer that wagon and I won't need to purchase a new caravan." Clyde said, the last thing I found in the camp was what appeared to be an Infernape morph, who at that moment was shouting at a Machoke, then suddenly killed him with a mace to the face, "Uh… I think I spotted the leader, an Infernape that does not care for anyone who screws up." I said returning the binoculars to Clyde.

After we convinced Oina it was worth attacking the slavers, we charged them, now it may not have been the best plan, however these guys had no barricades and no archers, plus all they were armed with were bronze axes, they were practically asking to be attacked, and due to their lack of defenses, they were wiped out rather quickly. "You piece of tauros shit, do you have any idea who you're messing with!?" The Infernape yelled at me as I held him down, "Hmm, no." I said as he almost broke free, only to be shot in the head by Clyde, "Was that really necessary?" I asked dropping the dead Infernape, Clyde just shrugged as he calmly approached the Rapidash, I went over to the caged girls, "Don't worry, we'll take you to Magmus, there you'll be taken care of until you can hold your own, okay." I said to one of the girls, a Pyroar, who nodded, "Someone find the key so we can-" I started but was cut short by the sound of metal being torn, I turned around to see Kraig todding a cage door aside, "Well that'll work." I muttered.

After all the girls got into the caravan, as Clyde began calling it, We set off to Magmus and reached it fairly soon, the moment we were in the city I called over a few guards and asked them to escort the girls to a medical center ASAP, however one of the guards told me to meet with Inferis's King as soon as I could before he joined the rest of his fellow guards. So we drove the caravan to the gates of the King's palace, and walked inside and kneeled in front of the King, an Arcanine morph, in a lordly red robe. "Stand." The King said, and we obeyed, "I thank you for ridding us of those slavers, they attacked several small villages over the month and I could not afford to sent out a troop to hunt them down with the risk of a raid, may I ask your names?" The King continued, and we introduced ourselves.

"Byron… I wonder if-" I heard the king mutter, "UNCLE I'M BACK!" A woman's voice called out, snapping the king out of his thoughts, "Oh, SWEETHEART! COME MEET THE BRAVE GROUP THAT HANDLED THE SLAVER PROBLEM!" The King shouted out, "Byron and company, I'd like for you to meet my niece, Pyra Cano." The King said as a familiar Delphox came out from around the corner, "Byron? Is that you?" Pyra asked stunned, "Pyra? You're the king's Niece?" I asked, "Ah, so you are the same Byron my niece doesn't seem to want to stop talking about you." The King said, "Uncle." Pyra pouted, "Sorry." The king replied.

"Your highness, I'd like to ask you a few thing about the volcano here if that's alright with you." Kraig said, "Of course." The king said as Pyra walked up to me, "I'd like a rematch, our last match didn't really have an actual victor." Pyra said, and without waiting for an answer she started dragging me to the training room.

"So why the visit to Inferis?" Pyra asked while making an upward slash with her practice sword, "Trying to find anything that would hint to Dar-Arceus holding a legendary prisoner, most likely a massive pokemon of some sort." I said dodging the slash before countering with slash, "Well, there have been sightings of a pair of unnatural creatures up near the top of the Volcano." Pyra said dodging and then countering with a spinning slash, "That sounds useful, is there anything else that could be useful?" I asked ducking the slash, "Well there is Grievous Prison, I saw some of Dar-Arceus's men coming out of there once, YIIIAH!" Pyra shouted performing the same leaping spin as before, this time landing the hit, and breaking the practice sword I blocked with, however she doesn't seem to have master the landing as she fell on top of me again. "Sorry about that." Pyra said as our eye's met, "It's not a problem." I replied, "You know, this is kinda comfortable, being on top of you." Pyra said, "I kinda feel the same, save for stone floor under me." I said as our faces were just about touching each other, "Ah, blossoming love, it's always so beautiful to watch." Kraig said, "AH!" Pyra shouted and flung herself off me, "Kraig how the hell did you stay so quiet in that?" Pyra asked, "No clue, but I really didn't want to ruin the moment, but we gotta get going Byron." Kraig said as he left. I was about to follow, but Pyra held me back, "Once this is over promise you'll visit." Pyra said, "It's a date." I replied, and then she pulled me into a kiss I actually enjoyed.

*Hall of Origin's 3rd P.O.V.*

"Dammit." Deoxys said as she, Giratina and Virizion were watching Byron, "There is just about no chance that he would chose a Delphox over a legend as beautiful as me." Deoxys said, "Don't get your hopes up, you're just a space virus who built your own form, I doubt you can make him happy, I've got my own private realm where we can have all kinds of fun." Giratina said, "I can always alter my feature to fit whatever puts a tent in his pants." Deoxys said as her breast visibly grew a size, "You two are way too assertive for Byron's tastes." Virizion said, "What did you say!" Giratina shouted as the three started fighting.

I know I'm not usually one for alcohol, but all this fighting is making me debate on actually trying a mug." Terrakion said as he and Cobalion walked past the fighting trio, "I know what you mean friend, it's beginning to tempt me as well." Cobalion said.

* * *

 **Okay that's this chapter done, and I know the romance between Pyra and Byron seems to be getting rushed, however I'm not really that good with romantic crap.**

 **Now I've started a poll for a side project to work on when I have spare time and don't have any ideas for the stories I'm working on, First is a Steven Universe fic that adds and OC into the beginning of the series, the second is a Starfox Fic that takes place in Adventures but replaces Fox with an OC, Lastly is a crossover fic between SMT Nocturne and Okami (Which I'm amazed hasn't happened yet.)**

 **The Poll's up on my profile as well as three others I'd like you to check depending on your votes for the first one, and let me know if you can't reach the other three as this is the first poll I've done so I may need some help with working multiple polls, PM me if you can help me with that.**

 **we'll see you next chapter.**

 **Marie: And we still need OC's for future installments of the Final Poke-Fantasy series just so you know**


	11. Chapter 11

**For Sunday at Dragon*Con there was even less going on than there was Saturday, the most memorable things for me were me not getting along well with my Purple Pikmin costume, and a Xenomorph attack in the Westin Hotel. Yeah this year had a weak Dragon*Con due to the lack of stars and authors.**

 **But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 11

*Byron's P.O.V*

"Arceus It's hot here, why did I agree to follow you up this volcanic path?" Oina said wiping the sweat off her brow, "You didn't agree, I dragged you up here until your legs began to comply." Kraig said, yeah that's kinda true, Oina didn't want to follow us up the volcano for the very logical reason of the fact she _really_ does not go well with fire, seeing as her fairy/steel typing is yelling _bad_! Unfortunately, Me, Kraig, and Nyra all decided to bring her with us so there is no chance she can get a report to Dar-Arceus if she is an agent of his, so Kraig just grabbed her shoulder and dragged her. "Relax Oina we're almost at the top, Pyra said there a ring around the top carved out so any tourist with the balls to visit don't have to worry too much about losing their balance, so we have a stable area to fight… whatever's up here." I said having taken my Flareon form.

We continued up the path, taking down a few Numel and Camerupt along the way, though Kraig mainly just kicked the Camerupt off the cliff, and I think Oina was getting more nervous around Kraig because of that, then again who wouldn't.

Soon enough we reached the top of the volcano and looked into the lava below, "I don't mean to jinx us but… where's the creature we're looking for." Aria said kicking a stone into the lava, then the lava began to bubble and ripple, "Okay here we go." Nyra said drawing her sword.

Bursting from the lava was a massive obsidian Golurk with a single red eye,though only the upper half of it's body had come out of the lava. I checked my data watch to learn it was called the Volcano Golem… unimpressive name Dar-Arceus, though not as unimpressive as Magma Gyarados but still. The Volcano Golem turned toward us and I'd assume it roar if it had a mouth.

*Boss- Volcano Golem, Music- Neir: Deep crimson foe*

The Volcano Golem raised its fist to slam down on us, and without saying anything we dove in different directions, when it's fist impacted the ground I'm surprised it didn't damage the area at all, but when Kraig slammed his axe down on the fist his axe bounced off, "The fuck!?" Kraig shouted out in genuine shock, "It bounced off!? How in the name of Arceus are we supposed to hurt it then?" Nyra called, and swear the Volcano Golem was laughing at us, "Asshole." Clyde shouted as he began blind firing at every point on the Volcano Golem he could, but when one of his shots hit the Volcano Golem's eye, the titan lurched back and covered it's eye, "Looks like we hit the eye!" Reia called, "Why is it always the eyes" I asked myself as the Volcanic Golem pulled out a rather large stone that had not fully solidified from it's magma form, naturally Oina dove behind the nearest form of cover, as we all did but Reia, "Is has she gone nuts!?" Nyra said, "No, I havn't" Reia said, right next to us, I looked over to see that the Reia that didn't take cover was still there, "Huh, oh Substitute." I said as the Volcano Golem threw it's magma boulder at Reia's substitute, causing it to fade. "Don't hate me for this Byron." Kraig said as he grabbed my back, "Wait wha-" I started as Kraig threw me toward the dumbfounded Volcano Golem "ASSHOOOLE!" I shouted before I landed just below the eye, I quickly recovered and impaled both my Chakram into the eye, causing it to react violently enough to throw me off. fortunately I could see wisp's beginning to burst free from it's body signifying it's death.

*Music end- Volcano Golem: Dead*

From one of the wisps that burst free, I saw a figure fly out with the wisp, and land on me. "Owww, get offa me." I groaned, pushing the figure off of me, "Ugh, sorry about that." The figure said, the voice sounding male, I looked over to see it was Entei, "It could have been worse." I said getting up, Entei left for the Hall of Origins as I did that.

"So you've learned Substitute." I asked Reia as we went back to the base of the volcano, "Yeah, you would not believe some of the things my mom could do with substitutes, Arceus I really should practice the technique whenever I can." Reia said, "What could your mom do with Substitutes?" I asked, "Well normally Substitutes just sit there waiting to take a hit, Mom had her Substitutes actually move around like the real one, Holy Arceus you've never seen power like ten thunder hitting the same target, wasn't even any ash left of the bandit." Reia said.

When we reached a rather open area surprisingly close to the base when we were surrounded by a wall of fire, "Oh come on! I didn't even say anything!" Aria whined.

From above a large Volcarona with burning wings hovered down to our level, yeah that's all there is to describe it, seems like Dar-Arceus was in a rut when he made this thing, especially since it was called Flame Fury.

*Boss- Flame Fury, Music- Neir Deep Crimson Foe*

"Here we go again." I muttered, the flame fury started out with flapping it's wings to generate a pair of Fire Blasts, which we managed to dodge by not moving, "That was sad." I said, though as if to mock me for saying that, the Flame Fury began releasing Fire Blasts from it's mouth for more accuracy, "AAAAH!" Oina screamed as she ran away as fast as she could, trying to avoid the fire, Aria took the initiative and ran straight up to it, "I just want to get off this mountain!" Aria shouted as she got into the air via a kickflip, then slammed back into the Flame Fury's abdomen with what I assume is Stomp, then she punched in the face with Sky Uppercut, "She really want's off the volcano." Kraig said, then the Flame Fury let out a call, which attracted the volcano's population of Charmeleon, "Cowards calling for help." Nyra said cutting one of them down, "This is Tauros shit!" Kraig said cutting one down, I looked over to see Aria was clinging onto the Flame Fury's face and was punching it, a lot.

"I hate help callers, Clyde why did you just drink a Leppa Potion" Reia said, "Everyone, GET DOWN!" Clyde shouted, everyone, including Aria, dropped to the ground, "Arrow Frenzy!" Clyde shouted pouring all his Focus into his speed, then his arm lashed out toward two foes, then began firing at the speed of a minigun, constantly shifting targets as he slayed the Charmeleon, "Are those thing supposed to fire at that rate?" Oina asked, "No, the rate they fire is the same as pulling a bowstring back and firing an arrow, if you didn't have to pull out and notch a new arrow after every shot." I replied, "Looks like Clyde poured some of that Focus into the crossbows." Kraig said as Clyde shifted his aim to the Flame Fury, pelting it with hundreds of shots. Soon enough Clyde fell to one of his knees as he stopped firing, which also happened to be when wisps of light began bursting free.

*Music end- Flame Fury- dead*

Once again something flew out of the Flame Fury, and landed on me again, "Again! Really!?" I groaned as I pushed the figure off, then I saw it was a female Reshiram, 'Please don't get a crush on me.' I thought, "Sorry about that, ugh, I'd like to give you a proper apology and a proper thanks, but I really need to wash up." Reshiram said and vanished, 'Dodged that missile.' I thought as I pulled out my map, "Okay so according to Pyra, and this map, Grievous Prison is just south of the volcano, and is not too long a walk." I said

The trip to Grievous Prison was remarkably underwhelming you'd think Dar-Arceus would put a large amount of guards near a _prison_ , but no it looked as if they were running on minimum personnel, "Anyone know anything about the history of this place?" asked examining the tower, "Well, I check the reports of a couple of Dar-Arceus troops had, apparently the place was abandoned for centuries, eventually Dar-Arceus figured he may as well put it back into commission to imprison any mortals that are unlucky enough to get caught." Oina said, "Do you know who's in charge?" Clyde asked, "Well there were reports for and from a guy known as Warden Revil." Oina said, "And where are these reports?" Kraig asked, "I left them behind, it was just me at the time so don't judge me." Oina said.

Kraig kicked open the doors to the stone tower known as Grievous Prison and saw spiral staircase going both up and down at opposite edges of the room, and a lift in the center of the room. "Okay let's split up into two teams, one to assault Revil, and one to start busting out prisoners." I said, everyone seemed to agree, "Okay so me, Aria, Reia and Oina will go up and kill Revil, Kraig, Nyra, and Clyde will stay down here and bust out any unfortunate soul you guys can find." I said, "Revil's got plenty of tamed Rapidash, Zebstrika, and Dodrio for people to escape on, we'll direct them to those." Clyde pointed out to his team as mine stepped on the lift, "Where's the lever for this thing?" I asked, "By me." Reia said pulling the lever, causing the lift to elevate, "I hope no one's afraid of heights." Aria said.

The lift took us to the top at a surprising speed, and stepping off the lift we saw we were in a room that wasn't very large, and in front of us was a very fat Tyranitar morph, who I almost mistook for a Snorlax, he only had his lower body armored with leather greaves, but by his side was a massive spiked club, and he was standing in front of a cell that held Victini and Hoopa captive.

"It took you long enough, where's my daily report?" The Tyranitar asked impatiently, "I assume your Revil, sorry but you've asked the wrong question to the wrong person." I said as I drew my katana, Revil turned around quickly, "Ah, I am, and you're Byron, that Eevee Sarage won't stop laughing about until Maria kicks him in the balls for underestimating you." Revil said, I had to suppress a chuckle for that, "But where's the Gible he said was with you, "The _Gabit_ , _Nyra_ , is currently helping to break all of your prisoners." Aria said, "That's my line." I whispered to her, "So that's the case then, well those prisoners weren't even entertaining to torture anyway, but I do have to make sure you die here, just be glad you won't be on the torture table." Revil said lifting his club.

*Boss- Warden Revil, Music- FF4 against the four fiends*

Revil ran toward us at an alarming speed to someone so fat, we all dodged as he slammed his club down, leaving a web of cracks in the floor, Aria retaliated by leaping up and kicking Revil in the head, however it seemed to have no visible effect as he grabbed Aria right after she landed the kick, "Uh oh." Aria said as Revil slammed her to the ground, then kicked her over to us. "You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that." Revil said as he put his club down to lift a large statue of… actually I can't tell what it was of, it's too weathered to tell, then Revil threw the statue at us, however Oina threw her Scythe at the statue, which cleaved through it, "Back up now." Reia said, as she used Water Pulse to force Revil backwards onto the heavily cracked floor, "Now die!" Aria shouted as she leapt into the air and began to slam down with what I can only call Giga Impact, she kicked off of Revil as the floor below him crumbled under the stress it had been taking. "GWWAAAAH!" Revil cried out as he fell, I looked down the hole to see he was busting through each floor he hit.

*Music end- Revil- will be dead whenever he stops falling*

"Did I just see a Tyranitar falling through the floor?" Clyde asked, "Yeah, it was Revil, watch your step around the holes Kraig." Oina said, Kraig flipped her off before heading over to the imprisoned Legends and ripping the cell door off. "Thanks for the help gotta go bye." Victini said rapidly before he vanished, "As Victini said, thanks for saving us, but I'm going to get going now, I'm starved." Hoopa said before he too vanished.

"Alright we'll head back to Magmus so we can restock and will make our next move then." I said as we all got on the lift, which somehow managed to hold all our weight.

* * *

 **Sorry if this Chapter seems crappier than usual, but I could never find a decent way to extend this chapter that didn't make it seem long and boring as hell.**

 **And I still would Like to receive OC's including Villains.**

 **Reigner: We shall see you next chapter.**

…

…

…

 **PC: Reigner again with the camera!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the brief delay, I kinda… lost the notebook I kept the hard copies of this story in, so I couldn't get any chapters pre-typed, but now I've found the darn thing so I can continue this story.**

* * *

"Okay so our next destination is… the Shimmering Sea?" I said confused, "I get your confusion, but this world's landmass consists of a single massive island, everywhere else is water, essentially giving water types the largest kingdom in the world." Reia said, "Well we're gonna see if we can get a ship to take us to the only city in the city, Aquasis." Kraig said, "There's a small coastal town that we can reach by the end of the day, there I can contact an old friend who will lend us a ship and take us to city." Clyde said, we all agreed on the idea and piled into the caravan.

"Anyone know what Aquasis is like?" I asked, "Oh I do, I went there once with mom and Kraken, one the surface there is a fairly sized city complete with most of what you would find in a normal city, however more seventy percent of the city is submerged in the water, and that is where you'll find the majority of the civilians." Reia said, "I never visited the place very often, but I heard they sold a large amount of diving gear for non-water types." Clyde said, "You don't know the half of it, Aquasis is best known for it's underwater treasure hunting, I went diving with mom once and it was so fun, I managed to find a nugget in the water when we went diving." Reia said

When we reached the town Clyde managed to get us on the last ship heading out for the night, which we barely caught. I was standing out on the side of the ship looking out into the horizon, "First time on a ship?" I heard someone say behind me, I looked in said direction to see the ship's captain, a male milotic morph named Martin Silis, "No, thats is if you count a ship sailing through a lava river." I replied, that caused Martin to chuckle, "Well seeing as it really wasn't a ship across the sea I wouldn't count it, so why are you headed Aquasis?" Martin replied, "Prophecy hero business really, but that isn't going to stop me from enjoying the place from what I've heard." I replied, "Heh, you should try to catch one of my sisters shows." Martin said as he pulled out a small painted picture of a female milotic in what appeared to be a belly dancer's attire, "Her name's Marin Silis and her dance shows are some of the best among several kingdoms, beaten only by the Ludicolo bros. in the Blossom Forest." Martin said before he began to patrol the ship.

I looked over to the other side of the ship to see Reia looking all around the ocean, "Reia what are you looking for?" I asked, "I'm trying to see if I can find Kraken out in the waters." Reia said just before she began to yawn, "Alright Reia, odds are we'll be in the water for a while, so try to get some sleep so you can wake up early to find Kraken tomorrow." I said guiding her below deck, seeing as she literally fell asleep in my arms.

After I put Reia to bed I went to my own room and set my swords aside, then I felt a presence behind me, I turned around only to get decked in the face.

When I regained consciousness I was not in my room, instead I appeared to be in some sort of brig. "What happened?" I asked, "Pirates happened, they snuck on board after they killed off all their lights." Oina said, "They've even gone and put Kraig in a iron maiden to keep him locked up." Nyra said, pointing to an iron maiden. That's when a croconaw pirate walked up to the cell, "Heh, looks like the great hero finally woke-" he started, only for Aria to spin out from the edge of the wall next to the cell door, grabbed the pirate, and slammed his head into the cell bar's, breaking his skull from the sound of it. "Nice one Aria." Clyde said as Aria began to glow, "Yes, I'm finally gonna evolve into Blaziken." Aria said as Oina quickly began searching through the dead pirates gear. Once Aira's glow died she was a fully fledged Blaziken, and the began to shadow box in joy, "Shit, he doesn't have a key, but he does have a water stone." Oina said holding the stone out, "Yoink." I said taking the stone as me and my ring glowed and a teardrop shaped stone appeared on it. When my evolution was done I had blue fur on my body, my hair was a lighter shade of blue, and I even had a frill, in fact when I touched my neck I felt gills, "Well it's great and all that you've got a new form, but we're still trapped here." Oina said, instead of replying I simply held out my hand on an instinct and soon enough water began to slink through the cell bar's from a chest across from the cell, the water then gathered in my hand in a sphere, then elongated into a spear shape before turning into solid metal, "That was awesome." Reia said, "What's going on? I can't see." Kraig said, I spun my spear once then jammed it into the iron maiden then pried it open to free Kraig.

After giving him a quick recap on what just happened he proceeded to do the natural thing, and kicked the cell door off, "What was that?" a voice said as two more Croconaw pirate rush in, "The prisoners are escaping, kill 'em" one of them shouted, I reacted by throwing my arm out, "Aqua Clone." I chatted, causing a pool of water to appear next to me and then it lifted itself to create a watery clone of myself, then the two of us lunged at the pirates to impale them, in fact once my clone hit the pirate it reverted back to water that splashed all over the corpse. "That was cool." Nyra said as she and the other re-equipped their weapons.

"Is someone there, preferably not a pirate." a male voice said from behind a metal door, "I'm Byron Crimson, an Eevee sent by Arceus." I said, "An Eevee, that means we can finally be free Latios!" A female voice said, "Calm down sis. Listen, the Captain, a Clauncher know as captain Khron holds the key to our cell, and don't try to use brute force to break this door, even when me and my sister used our mega-evolutions we couldn't break free." The male, presumably Latios said, "Don't worry, we'll get you and Latias out." I told the two.

We soon broke onto the upper deck and saw a Clauncher that was no doubt Khron standing by the wheelman, "Looks like some of our rat's have broken free. Men, make sure they don't live, as much as I want to bring them to Dar-Arceus alive I don't think it's possible now." Khron called out, and as if waiting for the call, dozens of pirates pooled out from the ship.

*Boss- Khron and the pirates, Music- FF4 against the four fiends*

I quickly impaled a pirate on the end of my spear and chucked the guy overboard, "I hate people who don't fight their own battles." I said spinning my spear to slice another pirate, "You said it." Nyra said slashing down a pirates, Clyde shot down any pirate that got near Reia, who was using Spark on the pirates, Kraig kept his axe swings to a minimum to avoid damaging the ship, seeing as we plan to keep it after killing Khron, and Oina swung her scythe madly.

"So many pirate's." Reia said, then she looked over to the water and closed her eyes, "KRAKEN! HELP!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Suddenly the ship shook violently as it came to an abrupt stop, "What in the-" a pirate said just before a massive tentacle wrapped around him, lifted him, and from the sound of the crunch, crushed him before throwing him aside, "HOLY SHIT!" another pirate shouted before several more tentacles emerged, on of which knocked Khron down to us.

One thing to notice about Khron was that his left hand had A Clauncher mon's larger claw over it and a cutlass in his right hand, "If ye want somethin' done right ye gotta do it yerself." Khron said as he stood ready, however what he was not ready for was the tentacle from before to slam down on top of him as Reia walked over to him, "Sorry, by my dear Kraken here wouldn't like that, goodbye captain." Reia said just before stabbing him through the head with the Zangoose claw on the end of her staff.

*Music end- Khron dead*

Kraig took Khron's cell keys and went down to free the others, while Reia ran up and hugged one of the tentacles as a massive Tentacruel mon rose from the sea, "I've missed you so much Kraken." Reia said, before I could go over for a proper introduction I was tackle hugged by Latias, "Thank you so much for saving me, Latios went on ahead to the hall, but I have to thank my hero." Latias said giving me a bone crushing hug before leaving. After i recovered I walked over to Kraken and Reia

* * *

 **Right that's the end of this chapter, and next chapter the crew will get some R &R in Aquasis before heading out once more.**

 **Also the poll on my bio has changed so only head to it if you've read my Steven universe fan-fic.**

 **Marie: And don't forget, OC submissions for characters in future Final Poke-Fantasy stories are still open, and will never close until the Champion runs out of plot's for the series.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Would you look at that, another chapter all ready.**

 **Lloyd: You're trying to make up for the lack of updates for the last week aren't you.**

 **PC: true enough, now I'm sorry if the fight with Khron last chapter was so lackluster, but in my original version it was 7 against 1, and a little too one sided, and when I included Kraken when I rewrote several chapters of the story I decided that it may be best to avoid that terrible confrontation altogether.**

 **Marie: Now enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

*Chapter 13*

After Kraken had been formally introduced to everyone she had decided to stick with the ship so she and Reia could catch up, right now Kraken was using one of her tentacles as a makeshift swing set for Reia and I could see to look of pure joy on her face. Martin soon walked up to me, "We'll be arriving in Aquasis within a few minutes." Martin said, "Thanks Martin, but hold off on telling that to Reia, let her have this moment of fun." I replied, Martin nodded and walked off.

Kraken saw the city come into view and nudged Reia so she could see, "Aww, I really don't want you to go Kraken, but I don't want Aquasis to get the wrong idea about you. I guess this is goodbye for now." Reia said, Kraken gently wrapped her tentacles around Reia in a hug-like fashion, "Tell you what, once this is all over I'll visit you as often as I can ok." Reia said, Kraken nodded before letting go of Reia and sinking back into the depths.

We docked without issue and soon disembarked the ship and were soon stopped by Martin, "Listen guy's, I owe you all a debt for saving me and my crew, what exactly do you need here, tell me and I'll get it for you." Martin said, "Well I think the best thing we can search for in this town is information on either a place where unnatural amounts of pokemon gather, or a place of great importance to a Legendary." I said, "I see, I'll do what I can about that, though find location of unnatural amount of pokemon gather can be difficult due to the fact several varieties of water pokemon have spawning ground, but you all don't worry too much and just take the time to enjoy yourselves until I come get you alright." Martin said before he walked off.

"Reia, I'm trusting you to be our guide around this town, so you get to lead." I said, "Really!" Reia almost squealed and I nodded in response, "Great, come on let's start with a trip to the local aquarium." Reia said before leading us to the aquarium.

The aquarium in this world very well resembles the ones back on Earth, just without technology. I also managed to learn several things, mainly though that most water types, save for amphibious ones and obvious predatory ones, never show hostility to swimmers or divers.

After that Reia took us to the market district, We we got Nyra some Shapedo skin greaves and an Ocean Blade, which deals bonus damage to enemies weak to water type attacks, we got Clyde a full suit of Sharpedo skin armor and found Sea Shot Crystal for his crossbows, Aria also upgraded to Sharpedo skin armor and also got Squirtle shell battle greaves to go with Clawitzer claw knuckles, Oina bought Gyarados hide armor for herself but no new weapon seeing as they didn't sell scythes here, Reia got an Oceans Robe which boosted her resistance to water type attacks and also got a Tide staff which was boost her water type 'spells', Finally I picked out Sharpedo skin greaves and coat as well as a pair of Aqua Edges which worked like the ocean blade. I learned from the shop keeper that Sharpedo skin armor actually has Shapedo's Rough Skin ability in them, meaning so long as the enemy makes direct physical contact with the armor (Via skin to skin contact, no weapons in between) they take a bit of recoil damage.

After shopping Reia took us to the 'Diving Pools' where she had gone diving for treasure before, naturally we stopped by a supply shack and made an official purchase of scuba gear for every save for me rather than renting it all. Once we started diving I had evolved into a Vaporeon so I didn't need to worry about air, I found the area under water to be a very unique experience and started searching for treasure soon after. First I managed to acquire a Big Pearl from a Clamperl, now don't worry I didn't take the poor things head because at the aquarium I learned that Clamperl formed regular pearls separate from their pearl-like heads but that still means you have to know how to get them open to grab the pearl, next I shifted through the sand at the bottom to find a collection of red, blue, green, and yellow shard, I even found a Big Nugget, and just before I surfaced I picked up a sunken Dragon Scale.

Once everyone had finished we went over to a shack called 'Diver's exchange' and sold off everything we aquired, save for the dragon scale I picked up, and it turns out we actually got more money from selling it than we spent in the shops across the city.

Finally I decided to see what the underwater portion of the city looked like and dove under via a hole that had a sign stating more city was below. While under water I kinda felt like this is what Rapture from bioshock would be like if it didn't collapse due to Adam. I actually found that several shop here sold clothes designed to not get wet, may come back here after things settle down. I didn't get to explore the water much as I saw Martin swimming over to me frantically, "Where are the others?" He asked, "On the surface." I replied, Martin grabbed me and pulled me onto the surface next to the others.

"What's with you?" Oina asked, "My sister Marin, I just learned she was kidnapped last year-" Martin started, "I took you a year to figure out your sister was kidnapped." Oina scoffed, "Hey my original ship got wrecked in a storm last year so don't judge me, anyway a friend of mine tracker the kidnapper down to Lugia's Sea Temple, but he almost got killed by some creature he described as ' a morph and a 'mon fused together'." Martin said, "Do you know where Lugia's Sea Temple is?" Kraig asked, "Yeah, we set off as soon as I get my crew." Martin said.

I'm gonna say this right now, when Martin got family on the line he will book it, He offered to give every crewman a bonus for setting sail right then and then he set a course straight to Lugia's Sea Temple, and by straight I mean _straight_ , even going so far as to _ram aside_ a Gyarados in the way. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Nyra said leaning over the ship, note to self: be wary whenever Martin takes the wheel from the wheelman.

When we docked at the temples stone dock the first one off was Nyra and I don't blame her, "Martin I'm gonna need you to stay here." I said stopping Martin from disembarking, "What, Why?" Martin asked, "Listen, your rage will lead to recklessness then that recklessness will kill you. Do you want to die before you save your sister?" I replied, Martin didn't reply but he did back away.

Inside the temple I saw a map indicating that there were three levels to the temple, the third being completely under water. we ran down the spiraling stairs until we arrived at the second level, which appeared to be a small rest area because there are a lot of stairs in this place, Unfortunately it seems that a trio of Kingler had decided to live on this floor, and we quickly engaged them.

The battle ended quickly with Oina throwing her scythe at one, Clyde shooting a second, and Reia using Thunderbolt on the last. "That was a waste of time, let's move on." Oina said.

When we reached the third level we saw a small hole that lead into an underwater chamber, "Looks like I'm going at this alone." I said evolving into Vaporeon and doing a backflip into the water, "Showoff." Kraig called out.

In the water the first thing that caught my was a cage hanging in the center of the room which means obviously the hole in and out is not in the center, in the cage was Lugia, who was female, 'Where's Marin?' I thought. I soon sensed a presence behind me, I quickly lunged left as massive tail fin swung down where I was floating. I turned around to see a massive woman with the upper body structure of a Milotic morph, but she had the lower body of a Milotic 'mon, "Damn, I was so close too." She said, her voice sounding distorted and not because we were under water, I looked straight into her eyes and noticed they were glazed over. "Who or what in the name of Arceus are you?" I asked pointing my spear at her, "I am the Corrupt Beauty, let my beauty be the last thing you see before you die." She replied.

*Boss- Corrupt Beauty, Music- Nier: Deep Crimson Foe*

The Corrupt Beauty started the fight off by sending out five star shaped projectiles at me,'Shit, Swift.' I thought, I quickly counter by blowing a stream of bubbles from my mouth, AKA Bubble Beam, and every bubble halted one of the Swift stars. "You clever little Tympole." the Corrupt Beauty said with a chuckle, just before she slammed me with her tail and the force of the impact sent me into the ground below.

"Don't think you can take me down so easily." I replied throwing my spear, which impaled itself into her tail, "Ahh!" the Corrupt beauty cried out, I quickly swam up and grabbed my spear and began to drive it in deeper. Unfortunately I forgot she had arms and was punched in the face, knocking me away but painfully tearing my spear out of her tail.

"I'm going to make sure your death is painful, and then I'll drown your friends up above." the Corrupt Beauty growl as she raised her head to take take in a large amount of water. I decided now was the time to test an ability Vaporeon had according to the anime and pokedex, and with a little focus I became completely invisible in the water. The Hydro Pump fired, but since I couldn't be seen she missed terribly, "WHAT!? WHERE ARE YOU TYMPOLE!" the Corrupt beauty yelled out, "Right here." I said letting loose my Breaker "Tsunami!" I shouted pointing my spear directly upwards causing dozens upon dozens of water clones to form (even though one can barely tell they're there) then I pointed my spear at Corrupt Beauty and the clones charged, each one cutting a small part of her skin, soon I pulled my spear back and charge alongside the clones before slicing her morph half from her 'mon half, "I think that look suits you better." I said as the clones vanished as wisps burst free from her two halves.

*Music end- Corrupt Beauty- defeated*

I swum over to Lugia's cage and broke it free, "You alright?" I asked, Lugia nodded, "We need to get to your friends, Dar-Arceus has an agent planted in your team." Lugia said, "I'm pretty damn sure who it is too." I replied and turned around, and in place of the Corrupt Beauty was and Milotic woman, more specifically it was Marin because I recognised her from the picture.

I returned to the surface with Marin over my shoulder and then helped Lugia as I reverted back to an Eevee, "Is that Mairn?" Reia said, I nodded putting her down before Lugia and I glared at Oina, "W-what with those looks?" Oina stuttered, "I think you know, after all you are one of Dar-Arceus's agents." Lugia said, "Shit." Oina said stepping back, "I fucking knew it!" Nyra said drawing her sword. By now Oina knew she was out matched so she started running up the stairs with us close behind, leaving Lugia to take care of Marin

We made it back to the entrance in record time and just before Oina could pull the wooden doors open Kraig threw his old steel axe at the door, jamming it shut. "Fuck!" Oina shouted before turning back to us with her scythe drawn, "This is earlier than I had planned, but I guess I'll just have to kill you now." Oina said.

Suddenly a vile presence filled the room, "Oina you know you can not handle them all as you are now." a deep voice filled with malice echoed, "L-lord Dar-Arceus." Oina said in awe, "However permit me to give you a little assistance." Dar-Arceus's voice echoed. At that moment dark portals opened, dropping several Kingler down and then a dark aura enveloped Oina.

*Boss- Oina, Music- KH:BBS: Black Powder*

The dark aura the burst away from Oina to reveal she had been Mega-Evolved by Dar-Arceus, "This power… it's incredible!" Oina shouted as she lunged at us swinging her Scythe overhead, however we quickly dodged, "Just because you have power doesn't mean you'll win." Aria said as her right fist caught fire and punched Oina in the gut, causing her to stumble backwards. "Aria and I will handle Oina, you guys take care of the seafood." I called out, "You're gonna need more than a little birdy to take me on Byron." Oina taunted and in response I evolved into my Flareon form, "No I think that me and Aria got this." I said.

Oina yelled out in rage as she swung her scythe in ways that seemed wild but each swing well coordinated, however she soon tired herself out and left herself open for me to throw my chakram several times. Oina managed to block several of the throws but still took a few hits that caused her the fall to her knees. That's when Aria ran up and punched her in the gut several time before punching her face, "Never. Deceive. ME!" Aria shouted as she unleashed her breaker, "BLAZING DYNAMO!" she shouted running up to Oina and started throwing an immense amount of punches at a massive speed just before she grabbed Oina's shoulder and charged up a very powerful looking Fire Punch just seconds before she unleashed the punch into Oina, sending the Mawile flying into the wall, moments later she fell from the wall onto her face and reverted to her normal state.

*Music end- Oina defeated*

"Finally done with her." Aria said, dusting her hands off, "W-wait, I… I'm not d-done.. with you just… y-yet." Oina struggled to say as she struggled to stand, "Yes you are Oina, you are a failure!" Dar-Arceus's voice snapped, "M-my Lord." Oina gasped, "I shouldn't be too surprised, but you made our attempt to join them far too obvious, and when you're compromised you couldn't win even with a troop of Kingler and a Mega-Evolution on your side, and you were beaten only two members of their group. I would kill you here and now, however I don't think I'll have to." Dar-Arceus stated.

Upon hearing this Oina dropped her scythe and fell to her hands and knees, then the voice shifted it's attention to me, "So you are Byron, I must admit you're progressing faster than I thought you would, we'll see each other someday soon boy, hope you're ready for then." Dar-Arceus said as his presence faded.

Nyra drew her sword and walked over to Oina, "I knew you were one of Dar-Arceus's minions." Nyra said as she raised her sword and quickly brought it down.

* * *

 **Be honest with me guys, who didn't expect Oina to be a traitor, that's why I wrote the sob story she had ready in such a way, because of it's simplicity.**

 **Lloyd: So now Oina has been beaten and she receives a just fate.**

 **PC: Lloyd you know the answer, you've read the hard copy, so shut up.**

 **Anyway, I would still like to receive some OC submissions from you guys, including some villains people, also for anyone who write a mercenary type character and has his alliance set to either, I'm going to rely on his backstory to determine what side he/she will take.**

 **Marie: I'm actually surprised we've only received 4 OC's from readers.**

 **Lloyd: I think it's because of the fact the Champion asked for no swords or guns, because let's be honest, those are usually one of the first things that are likely to come to mind when you think 'Weapons' right next to knives and 'the nearest possible thing.'**

 **PC: And I still want to see some form of creativity for weapons, heck I'll even add a list of weapons that aren't swords or guns**

 **Naginata - Chakram - Scythe - Whip - Knife - Spear - Crossbow - Bow and Arrow - Mace - Ball & Chain - Katal - Axe - Hammer - Puppets - Knuckles - Shield - Cards - Natural traits of Shiftbloods.**

 **Now there are a few sword types I** _ **will**_ **Allow and they are as follows**

 **Snakesword - Dual Sword - Great Swords (no they can't one hand it, unless you want to talk to me about it.)**

 **Lastly as I said back in chapter two, you can submit an OC that is a Tamed Pokemon, however as a result you cannot state who tames it as it will be tamed by Hero/Main villain of the story unless you also submit an OC who has tamed the pokemon.**

 **Right I'll see you in a couple of days.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Right time to continue with my little apology update spree.**

 **Lloyd: So as a quick reminder in the last chapter Oina was revealed to be a traitor and was defeated by the combined efforts of Flareon Byron and Aria.**

 **Marie: Seems a little unfair when you look back on it, even if Oina had a Mega-evolution to back her up.**

 **PC: shut up you two it's time for the readers to learn of Oina's fate**

* * *

Nyra drew her sword and walked over to Oina, "I knew you were one of Dar-Arceus's minions." Nyra said as she raised her sword and quickly brought it down.

But it was blocked, by one of my katana, "Byron? What are you-" Nyra started, "Nyra look at her, look into her eyes, she's shattered, she was just rejected by her god, cast aside like a broken blade." I said, Oina's eyes were empty as I looked at them up close, Nyra saw it as well and backed off.

"I see what your talking about but why are you letting her live?" Nyra asked, "Just because she betrayed us doesn't mean we shouldn't show her mercy, besides when she regains her senses we could always interrogate her for whatever information on Dar-Arceus she's got." Kraig said, "That's actually a pretty good idea, seeing as she just got throw aside she may actually be willing to tell." Clyde said, "And If she doesn't talk then what?" Aria asked, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there." I replied.

Lugia came up the stairs shortly after that conversation carrying Marin and saw Oina on her knees, "What are you gonna do with her?" Lugia asked, "For now we just take her with us like before, just tied up now." I said pulling out an Escape Rope and tying up Oina. At the same time Nyra tried to pull out Kraig's axe from the door, "Kraig a little help here." Nyra called out, "Sure hold on a sec." Kraig replied and with no effort pulled the axe free, then he pulled out his old steel armor and walked over to Lugia with the steel weapon and armor, "If it's not to much to asked Lugia can you return these to Arceus for me?" Kraig asked, Lugia nodded and took the armor from Kraig, hardly noticing the weight of it all.

We stepped outside of the temple with Kraig carrying Marin and Oina over his shoulders, and at that moment Martin saw us and sped over to us. "Marin!" He shouted, "She's fine, just unconscious." I said, Martin sighed in relief taking his sister into his arms.

At that moment a cloud of darkness formed in front of us and dispersed just as quickly, leaving behind a giant Dusknoir carrying a Scythe just as large, "Oh shit." I said checking my data watch for it's name, which was The Reaper.

The Reaper held out it's hand and Oina's Scythe flew into it's hand and grew to a size equal to it's other Scythe, "Martin, Take your sister and Oina back to the ship, and make sure you put Oina in the brig." I said drawing my katana, "Why do you want Oina in the brig?" Martin asked taking the two, "Questions later, go now." I replied pushing him away.

*Boss- The Reaper, Music- Neir Deep Crimson foe*

The Reaper took the initiative and sent out what I can only describe as Ominous Wind and knocked the six of us aside and then quickly slashed down with one if it's scythes, fortunately Kraig reacted quickly and blocked the strike. With an opening available Clyde fired off several shot from his crossbows however they all seemed to have no visual effect on The Reaper, who reatilated by smacked him aside with the pole of Oina's scythe.

"Clyde!" Aria shouted, "I'm fine." Clyde said as Aria turned back to The Reaper, "I'll make you pay for that you bastard." She growled and began rushing toward The Reaper, who raised his scythe to attack. "Aria!" I shouted and out of the corner of my eye I saw massive amounts of moss and algae in the area and evolved into a Leafeon and used my whip to hold back The Reapers arm so Aria could land a combo on his head, yet it also did nothing. "What the fuck!?" Aria said just before The Reaper headbutted her away.

"Shadow Ball." Reia chanted and launched a Shadow Ball at The Reaper for no effect. "Wha- Dark Pulse!" Reia shouted, but the attack also had no effect. "This is Tauros shit! Fire Blast!" Reia shouted, three guesses on how well that worked out, yeah it didn't. Apparently Reia had managed to tick off The Reaper enough for it to haphazardly point a scythe in her direction and launch a Shadow Ball of it's own, luckily for Reia Ghost type moves have no effect on Normal types.

"This is really pissing me off, hold it still Byron." Kraig said as Nyra got launched away after a failed slashing frenzy, "Alright." I said running behind The Reaper and grabbing its neck with my whip. While The Reaper struggled to free itself from my whip grasp Kraig jammed his axe into the ground and full on rammed The Reaper in the gut. The Reaper doubled over and tossed me over it as it wrapped it's arms around the stomach mouth, then it opened said mouth and puked out a Male Zygarde. Kraig and I looked at each other and got an idea, I rolled under the recovering Dusknoir before whipping its neck again and allowing Kraig to ram it again, causing a Female Xerneas to be puked free. "I'll get him this time!" Reia said as The Reaper tried to recover, "Shock Wave!" She called out and with the weak shock in it's system The Reaper lost most of it's mobility allowing Kraig to ram it one last time, causing a Female Yveltal to be freed.

I'd assume that was the last legend seeing as darkness began to seep through it's body causing and it's weapons to shrink down to normal size. The Reaper looked over at us in fear as I downed a Leppa potion."NATURE'S FURY!" I shouted, then four giant, thick, thorny vines to burst out of the ground and proceed to beat down on The Reaper in a near comic manner, I could tell this wasn't Frenzy Vine because the did not feel like an extension of my body.

The vines soon ceased their relentless pummeling as dissolved as The Reapers body began bursting wisps free. "I guess the Reaper is now the reaped." I said

*Music end- The Reaper- Dead*

"Are the three of you alright?" I asked helping up the two females of the Legends as Kraig lifted up Zygarde, "Absolutely disgusted, but fine." Zygarde said, "I'm fine, but I'm going to be spending a week in the Halls Sauna straight." Xerneas said, I Looked over to see Yveltal had jumped into the sea to wash off as much bile as she could before jumping out and walking over to me, "It'll take me days to clean my feathers, but still I thank you for saving me." Yveltal said before pulling out a red crystal that looked like an avian skull, "This is Crystal Death, something i made a few years before this all started, now I want you to hold it as our bond for Mana Links." Yveltal said handing me the Crystal Death, however when I grabbed the skull she violently pulled me forward and into a kiss. She pulled away soon after and smiled while my face was in complete shock, "Don't worry Byron, even though you just received a kiss from Death you won't be dying anytime soon." Yveltal said with a wink before the trio of legends vanished. "You did jynx yourself." Kraig said, I reacted by punching his arm. After I shook off my shock and bent down to pick up Oina's and Reapers scythes and carried them onto the ship.

Soon after we boarded the ship we saw Martin and a now awake Marin hugging one another. "Glad to see your fine Marin." I said, The Milotic woman looked over at me the proceeded to hug me, "Thank you for saving me from that… curse." Marin said, "It was no problem." I replied, "Let me reward you for saving me." Marin said backing away and began digging through her pockets then she pulled out ten plastic cards, "These are lifetime passes to my dance shows, I know your team really only consists of six people, but you could always gain new allies or you could give the to family." Marin said, "And Byron you and any friend of yours is welcome on my ship at anytime." Martin said.

"So where are we heading next?" I asked, "The next closest port is in a small docking town in Draconis, country of dragons." Martin said, "Then that's where we're headed." I said, "I know someone we can talk to in the country's capital Wyvernia." Clyde said.

While we were sailing to the port town I went down to the brig with two bowls of warm soup in my hands, "You can take the rest of your shift off pal." I said to the Corphish sailor, who shrugged and stumbled off.

Oina's eye looked over at me before returning to the ground, "Here Oina, you're probably hungry." I said sliding the bowl of soup through the slot for food under the cell door, Oina's eyes glanced to the soup before her arm reached out and grabbed the bowl, "Don't worry I haven't poisoned it, I would save you just to kill you." I said

"Based on what I saw when we first met Dar-Arceus cares not for his troops does he." I asked, Oina remained silent, simply turning her head away from me for a brief moment before she returned to her soup. "By now Dar-Arceus thinks you're dead right?" I asked, Oina remained silent, only tipping her head slightly. "Listen Oina, the fact that I chose to spare you was because I saw how badly his rejection hurt you, it was as if you saw who he truly was for the first time wasn't it." I asked, Oina nodded slightly as she finished her soup and sliding it back to me, "How did you like the soup?" I asked changing the topic, I saw Oina give the slightest of smiles, "That's good, I made it myself and I had noticed how much you liked Sitrus berries, so I decided to make some soup for you." I said as I heard the door to the brig open, "I guess it's the next guy's shift. Don't worry Oina, I don't plan on letting you get killed, and neither does Kraig, the two of us can tell how much you've been hurt." I said getting up to leave, and I heard the faintest voice saying "Thank you."

We soon reached the port town in Draconis and saw it was heavily populated by Morphs of Dratini, Magikarp, Horsea, Skrelp, and their evolutions. I looked around as Oina was put into Clyde's Caravan, Which I'm surprised the pirates decided to steal as well instead of stripping it for loot.

"So Clyde who is this person you know?" I asked getting into the caravan and sitting next to Oina, "Oh, She's one of the cities higher ranking Nobles, I ran into her as a child when she, also a child mind you, was crying about how she paid a lot for a toy, only for it to break very easily and her father couldn't convince the merchant for a fair refund for overcharging him for something so fragile." Clyde said, "Why were you in Wyvernia?" Aria asked, "I was with my mother learning the merchants trade, her way. Anyway when I pointed out to my mother what I saw she decided to let me see if I could convince or threaten the unfair mechant into refunding them. and just by looking at his stock price I found that the bastard prices were far beyond the Merchants Fair Trade Code, heck they were pushing the limits of extortion. anyway I manage to convince the guy to not only refund the family, but also increase his stocks quality and lower his prices lest he have to contend with the city guard." Clyde said with a chuckle, "Anyway I ended up comforting the young girl and I even noticed we had a much more durable toy like the one she had gotten and took her over to my mother's tall, who actually gave the girl a discount. Since then I've received a warm welcome to Wyvernia every time I visit, even have my own discount ass for the city's permanent stores." Clyde finished.

"Nice story and all Clyde, but we still would lie a name." Nyra said, "Oh right sorry, she's a Noivern by the Name of Tia Loire." Clyde said

* * *

 **And that's the end of that Chapter, I'll be perfectly honest when I was making the outline for this story I was actually planning on having Oina killed off by Dar-Arceus in the end and having her last breath beg Byron to protect her little sister, who would then replace Oina as an ally when they encounter her. However as I was writing the rough draft of the story I ended up having a change of heart for Oina and decided for her to have a chance to redeem herself after having her beliefs shattered, this did reduce Oina's sisters role down to sub-character however.**

 **Lloyd: Anyway we hope you've enjoyed this chapter and we also hope you send in some OC's We don't care if their Heroes or Villains.**

 **Oh, and that reminds me, while I was online yesterday gaming with a couple of friends, one of them asked if an OC that was half 'Mon, half Morph like the Corrupt Beauty could work, and I must admit it's a rather unique idea. Now I'm not going to accept an OC like that** _ **just**_ **yet because i'm going to need to work out some guidelines for those types of OC's**

 **Reigner: We shall see you next chapter for guidelines on half and half OC's.**


	15. Chapter 15

**And another chapter gets uploaded.**

 **Lloyd: you're not gonna let up on this spree for a while aren't you?**

 **PC: Nope, now on to the chapter because I really don't have anything to say**

* * *

*Chapter 15*

The roads in Draconis were remarkably well patrolled and by that I mean we went past Draconis soldiers every five minutes, in fact some of those soldiers were riding Flygon and Salamence as they flew over us, "Why are there so many soldiers here?" Reia asked, "It's part of our culture, we dragon types have always been trained as warriors for when the time comes we need to act, be it from bandits or 'mon. Of course nowadays Draconis soldiers hunt down any soldiers of Dar-Arceus." Nyra said, "These guys are probably getting paid overtime." Aria said, "Our pride wouldn't take anything less." Nyra replied.

We arrived in Wyvernia rather soon due to the relative lack of dangerous encounters on the road thanks to Draconis patrols. After arriving we left the Caravan in the stables and we brought Oina along, who managed to walk along with us with help from Kriag.

Our first stop was the local blacksmiths shop for new equipment. I got myself as Dragon Steel Hauberk, Druddigon hide greaves, boots, and coat, I loved the Rough Skin perks they had, and I also picked up a pair of Dragon Steel Katana. Kraig replaced all his Dark Silver equipment with black colored Dragon Steel equipment. Nyra bought a Dragon Steel Hauberk, boots, gauntlets and sword and got Druddigon hide boots. Reia bought a Dragon robe and a Dragon staff, which according to the shopkeeper had Dragon gem mounted on the end. Aria bought a suit of Druddigon hide armor and a set of Dragon Steel Knuckles and battle greaves. Lastly Clyde had gotten himself a set of Druddigon hide armor and Draconic shot crystals. We left Oina exempt from the shopping trip due to her relative lack of… activeness. I actually asked about Dragon Steel but the shopkeeper simply said it was a secret of dragon smiths, he told Nyra but she wouldn't tell me.

"Um… Byron, can I ask you to follow me somewhere… privately." Nyra said seeming a little saddened, "Um.. sure, you guys go restock on our potions, especially Leppa potions." I said and began to follow Nyra to the residential district. The first place she had me follow her to was the town cemetery, where Nyra stopped by a certain tombstone and kneeled down, 'Here lies Tyson and Jeanne Wyrm. May the Trader and Blacksmith rest peacefully' the heading on the tombstone stated. "They passed away a couple years ago as they slept, they were both had gotten injured when me and Neil nine, and it never fully healed. I guess the damage was just too much for their bodies." Nyra said, 'I don't think that's how injuries work… but this is a completely different world, plus I don't have a medical degree of any sort so I'll just let it slide.' I thought, "I'm sure you're parents would be proud of you, maybe you could pick up your old man's smithing trade once this is over." I said, Nyra chuckled, "They would be proud of me for helping you, though it was my mother who was the blacksmith." Nyra said, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect." I replied, "It's fine, come on there's one more place I'd like to visit." Nyra said.

After a bit of walking we arrived at a two story house that was in fact Nyra's home, "Home sweet home." Nyra said opening the door. I looked around after stepping inside and saw it was a very simple layout but before I could examine the place further Nyra gasped, "It's gone." Nyra gasped out, I walked over to her to see she was looking at a the mantle above the fireplace and saw there was a space in the dust in the outline of a shield and a sword's hilt, but there was no outline of a blade to go with the hilt, "What's gone?" I asked, "A set of family heirlooms passed down on my mother's side, the sword Dragon Breaker and the shield Dragon Guardian." Nyra said, she ten gestured me to sit down.

"Dragon Breaker and Dragon Guardian were a Sword and Shield forged over a six hundred years ago when my ancestor chose to honor Reshiram for her help in teaching him a new technique to assisting his blacksmithing path. Now I won't normally spill the secrets of Dragon Steel to everyone, but I will tell you, I don't want the others to know it which is why I didn't say back at the smiths, Dragon Steel is forged with Dragon's blood mixed into the metal. Now that you know how Dragon Steel is forged it'll help you understand that my ancestor forged Reshiram's blood, given to him with her permission, into gold, which made the stuff almost impossible to work with, which is why stuff like that isn't for sale very often, he used the metal, called Draconic Gold, to forge the hilt of Dragon Breaker and the full of Dragon Guardian. Then he used Reshiram's flames to heat the metal for the blade of Dragon Breaker, this had an unusual effect on the blade, this caused the blade to disappear and reappear in a flame, and it caused the blade to look at if it was partially made of flame but still feel like solid metal." Nyra said.

"You mean to tell me you have a weapon made of legendary blade in your house." I asked, "I had one, Neil probably has it now. I came to keep it safe, until I felt I was ready to use it, but now it seems I'm too late. At least Neil knows to keep it safe himself." Nyra said.

We regrouped with Clyde and the others in the market streets where Clyde was looking around for someone, "Weird she normally comes around at this time." Clyde said, "Clyde!" a woman's voice called out, we turned to see a Noivern walk over to Clyde and give him a hug. "Great to see you again Tia." Clyde said letting go of the hug, "You remember Aria right?" Clyde asked, "Yes I do, been a while Aria." Tia said, "The others are Byron Crimson, Kraig Iyron, Nyra Wyrm, Reia Lake, and Oina." Clyde said introducing us, "There's a story here and I want to hear it at my manor." Tia said.

*Tia's P.O.V.*

I sat by the coffee table as the Eevee Byron told me his tale while we were sipping the tea brought to us by my Dragonair butler Sebastian. "That's… Wow." I said staring into what's left of my tea, "Mr. Iyron, I know this may not be the best time to ask this, but may I ask you to remove your helmet, seeing as you haven't done so yet so that Ms. Liore can see your face." Sebastian asked, "Of course, I did not mean to be rude." Kraig said removing his helmet, revealing himself to be a rather handsome looking Nidoking, and it seemed that his friends aside from Nyra and Byron were surprised to see he was a Nidoking.

*Byron's P.O.V.*

Kraig drank his tea at a fair rate before finishing it and putting his helmet back on, though I did notice a look of disappointment on her face when he did so. "Tia, I have to ask you, do you know of any place we can search that may be a point of interest for a legend?" Kraig asked, I could see smile appear on Tia's face, "I can think of two places that would be a place captured legends could be, but I'll only take you to them on one fair condition." Tia said, "And what would that be?" I asked, "Simple, I come with you on this journey." Tia said, "But can you fight?" I asked, "I happen to be very proficient in fighting with a rapier, and am well accustomed to handling explosives." Tia said, "Fine then, we have lost some group power with Oina's… condition." I said.

Tia stood up, "Wait here a moment to I can get my equipment." Tia said before walking away. She returned soon after wearing a suit of Dragonite scale armor, though I have to admit the lower body part of the armor looked like a dress split in half, fortunately it seems that she wore greaves under the dress. Sheathed at her side was a Dragon Steel rapier and attached to her belt were several small explosives. "Now come on everyone, the first place we need to go to is the Dragon temple." Tia said.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was so short, but the Dragon temple was a rather long area that [SPOILERS CENSORED]**

 **Reigner: Now added to list of possible builds for OC's are characters that are Half morph and Half 'Mon, here are the guidelines for these characters**

 **First, these characters are not a natural race, they have to either be self enchanted to be in that form or cursed.**

 **Second they must fall in line with a physical rules, I.E. their lower bodies must be of Arachnid, Equine, Serpentine, or fish like origin. This means that characters are going to be built like a Centaur, Arachne (Or whatever you'd call someone with a spiders lower body), Lamia (or Naga, whichever you prefer), or Merfolk (Though you may need to get creative on how they'll move on land)**

 **And as a final note ANY pokemon that live mainly under water is acceptable unless it has legs**

 **They still need the other bases covered in the OC sheet in chapter 2.**

 **PC: Thanks for giving them that information Reigner, BUT STILL NO SWORDS! with the exception I gave a few chapters back and I'll see you all later.**

 **And Please remember to send in OC's be they heroes or villains.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the slight delay in my update spasm, but I got caught up in babysitting my little sister so I had little time on my laptop for the past couple of days.**

 **Lloyd: Well that ended up slowing you down.**

 ***punches Lloyd away***

 **PC: Lloyd, you're off opening assistance. Marie, you got Lloyd's job.**

 **Marie: Yipee! Alright readers let's get ready for the new chapter!**

* * *

*Chapter 16*

After making sure Oina was in the caravan I looked up at the massive three towered temple that was the Dragon Temple and whistled, "That is a big temple." I said, "Well what do you expect, with dragons it's go big or go home." Nyra said with a laugh.

"What's the history of this place." Kraig asked, "This temple was built with three towers to pay homage to Arceus's three daughters, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. One tower was built to represent each of them, but each tower really only has one floor in each of them oddly enough." Tia said.

"Hey Byron, Arceus said you had a chat with Giratina, how'd it go?" Kraig asked, "I think that's something I'd rather keep to myself, but she seems rather nice but she misses her sisters." I replied.

"Well I don't know if Dialga and Palkia are there or not, but we can't figure it out if we don't get rid of this lock." Aria said attempting to tear a small metal lock off its chains, "Aria please, allow me." Tia said pulling an explosive from her belt, lit it, and stuffed it into the keyhole before pulling Aria away just before the explosion destroyed the lock. "You sure that was a Dar-Arceus lock?" Clyde said, "Yeah, the temples 'lock' is just a big wooden bar set on the inside." Tia said as she attempted to push the doors open, "Holy Arceus this is heavy. Can I get some help?" Tia strained, "Of course, just move aside for a sec." Kraig said. Tia raised an eyebrow at that befor moving away from the door and in return Kraig raised his left foot and kicked the doors wide open. I looked over at Tia to see her expression was a mix of shock and infatuation.

We stepped inside of the central area of the temple find it was a large circular room but not quite empty, there were several ruined remains of old stalls in the room, "Did this place use to be a market of some kind?" I asked, "Well this place used to be a great place for merchants to sell talismans that honored either Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina. Heck you could probably divide up the whole city of Wyvernia into groups of people that chose to honor one of these three more than the others just by looking at the talisman hung above their door." Tia said, I thought back to what I saw above her door, it looked like a mirror that had a twisted center, "You honor Giratina more than her sisters don't you?" I asked Tia, "So true." Tia replied.

I continued to look around the room to find there were three stone doors, two of them had a wall of red energy blocking them but the third didn't and was wide open. "I think we should head through the only open door here." Clyde pointed out, "Thank you Captain Obvious." Nyra said as we went through the open door.

Inside the room we saw hanging far above us was a massive platinum pendulum swinging left and right, however the center of the pendulum was crystal and within that crystal was Dialga, and standing directly in front of us was a Gallade morph wearing a full set of Krookodile hide armor carrying a rapier and for some reason had an hourglass tied to his back.

"Who are you?" I asked as everyone drew their weapons, "Ah, I knew you would arrive within a timely manner Mr. Crimson," the Gallade said turning to us, "I am Known as the Time Thief, and I'm sad said to say that your time has reached it's end." He finished as he drew his rapier.

*Boss- The Time Thief, Music- FF4: against the four fiends*

I used Quick Attack to slash across the Gallades side, Nyra quickly slashed three times, Aria used Sky Uppercut, Clyde shot him with twelve shots, Tia impaled his leg before head butting him, Reia hit him with an Ominous Wind, and Kraig finished by drop kicking the Time Thief.

"That was quick and easy." Nyra said, however the Time Thief was laughing as he gave us a thumbs down, "Just not quick enough." He said before he snapped his fingers, causing a clock to appear behind him then the hands began quickly moving counter clockwise, as his wounds slowly reversed themselves into oblivion,even the sand in his hourglass moved back to the top half.

Within seconds he was in perfect condition and readied his weapon again. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me." I said rushing the Gallade again, this time I aimed for dismemberment, specifically around the head area. The Time Thief noticed this as I almost cut his arm off, now he was actually trying to fight back. Every time he stabbed at one of us he had t back out earlier than he wanted to avoid losing something.

Eventually he decided to try to attack Kraig and the result was Kraig grabbing him and throwing the guy behind him while lodging his axe into the hourglass on his back. "No!" The Time Thief shouted as his hourglass suddenly exploded. Stunned that he no longer had time manipulation to protect himself, he accidentally gave Nyra an opening to stab him in the heart. "Time… leads all to… the same point… I should have known… better to think that… Time could stop… Death." The Time Thief said as Nyra removed her sword from him.

*Music end- Time Thief: Dead*

Nyra began to glow as she sheathed her sword, she was finally evolving into a Garchomp and when the glow faded she began to admire her new form. That's when the crystal above us shattered and freed Dialga who landed next to us. "Thank you so much for the help, the fool you just killed had no idea how he could use my power over time at all." Dialga said looking over at Nyra, "You. You're a good swordsman, but you physically can't get the hang of using both arms on one weapon, so I think it might be best for you to take these, I kinda looted them from a Dar-Arceus soldier before I was captured, relax there's nothing on them that would link you to a soldier of Dar-Arceus." Dialga said handing Nyra a Dragon Steel shield and a new Dragon Steel Hauberk that now had armor on the arm she planned to use her Shield with. "Thank you lady Dialga, guy can you turn around for a second?" Nyra asked us, we all complied and looked away until she said it was okay. "I like this, my sword arm has no armor for full mobility, and my shield arm is fully guarded." Nyra said.

As the others left the room I walked over to Dialga, "Dialga I recommend you go straight to your father and your sister Giratina ASAP." I said, "You rescued Giratina before me?" Dialga said as if she thought it was impossible to believe, "Well, no. Arceus forbade Giratina from going anywhere but the Distortion World or the Hall of Origins after you and Palkia were captured." I replied. Dialga's pupils shrunk and she vanished without even saying goodbye.

I caught up with the others in the main room and Nyra was looking extensively at her shield, it was a light green and had a black dragon symbol in the center. "Next rooms open guys." Kraig said, "The door to the Tower of Space." Tia said.

We entered to tower and saw that above us was a sphere made of three golden rings hanging from the ceiling and within the sphere was Palkia, also trapped in crystal. In front of was another Gallade just like the Time Thief, except this guy had a star on his back. "I see you've managed to defeat my twin brother, I told Dar-Arceus we wouldn't survive if we were separated. Ah well allow me to introduce myself as the Space Distorter." The Gallade said drawing his rapier.

*Boss- Space Distorter, Music- FF4 against the four fiends*

Nyra made a leaping strike at the Gallade only for the air around him to distort slightly and he suddenly appeared behind Nyra poised to strike, fortunately Nyra blocked it with her shield just before he warped again. "Great he's teleporting." I groaned as he appeared to strike me however I dodge and tried to counter but only met air.

Clyde quickly shot behind him in a panic and actually managed to hit the Space Distorter in the arm, "Gah shit!" The Space Distorter shouted before warping again. "Tear off his stupid star!" Reia said "Air Cutter!" She called out. The sharp winds managed to hurt the Gallade as he was about to attack me, "Thanks!" I called out.

The battle continued in a similar manner until Kraig got in a lucky strike on the Gallade's leg causing him to kneel, "Gah." The Space Distorter gasped Kraig then took the chance to pull the star off his back, threw it on the ground and smashed it under his foot. "Eep." The Space Distorter said as Nyra approached him after drinking a Leppa potion, "Draconic Fury." Nyra said attempting to be dramatic. Unleashing her Breaker she proceeded to coat her blade in draconic fire and slashed eight times at a rapid speed, the final slash decapitating the Gallade. "Somethings were not meant for mortals to control." Nyra said sheathing her sword.

*Music end- Space Distorter- Dead*

"Again the badass one-liners are my thing." I groaned as Palkia landed next to me, "Thank you all so much for saving me." Palkia said, "It was nothing Lady Palkia, all part of my apparent destiny." I said, "Well nonetheless I thank you." Palkia said giving me a bone crushing hug, "Please Palkia, you should probably go see your father and sisters, Giratina was really missing you and Dialga." I strained. Palkia gasped and let me go before vanishing in a flash of light.

We returned to the central room and stared at the door to the third tower, one for Giratina. "Who do you think's behind door number three?" Reia asked "I don't know, it can't be Giratina because Arceus forbade her from visiting the mortal realm." I said as we entered the final tower room.

Inside the Distortion Tower we saw that the designs on the wall were distorted along with a sphere similar to the one in the Space Tower except this was looked like it was melted, though was still perfectly round. However what managed to catch our eyes was Kyurem chained to the wall. "What in the…" Nyra said but trailed off, "Please… run…before it's… too late." Kyurem said, "Oh I'm afraid it is far too late for that." A voice called out, the voice in question sounded like a darker version of Kyurem's. At that moment a massive shadow appeared in front of us, the only feature that could be seen was glowing yellow eyes, "So you're the Chosen One of Arceus, you barely look like a warm up." The shadow said just before it launched a Shadow Ball at Nyra, "Watch out!" I shouted pushing Nya aside and taking the Shadow ball since it had no effect on me. "Thanks." Nyra said, at that moment a pink glow appeared on my ring and formed a small pink stone that was round but had little fairy wings on it and caused me to evolve into a Sylveon. Looking at myself I saw my sword sheathes were replaced a knife bandolier equipped with twenty knives, and I had ribbon like feelers on my left ear and right shoulder. I moved my feelers like I could any other part of my body and pulled out two knives with my hands, two with my ear feelers, and two more with my arm feelers, "I'm not a fan of the pink color but I really like the knives." I said taking a battle stance. The Shadows dispersed from the figure to reveal it was the pokemon version of Kyurem, "Holy…" Nyra said, "I am the Shadow of Kyurem, given physical form be Dar-Arceus, now prepare for your death." Kyurem's Shadow bellowed.

*Boss- Kyurem's Shadow, Music- Neir: Deep Crimson Foe*

Kyurem's Shadow reared it's head back before releasing a Frost Breath on us, forcing us to dodge quickly, 'Fairy trumps Dragon.' I thought pointing a knife at Kyurem and caused a sharp wind to blow by and seriously hurt Kyurem's Shadow, "Hah, do you really think such a pathetic move from a Fairy such as you could hurt me?" Kyurem's Shadow gloated, "I don't know about that, you seemed to really react painfully to that." I said.

Kyurem's Shadow growled as darkness enveloped it again as soon dispersed to reveal it was now in Black Kyurem form. The Shadow then launched a Fusion Bolt at us and in retaliation I threw all six daggers I was holding at the bolt and cancelled it out, at that moment I saw the daggers quickly reformed back in their holsters. "Dazzling Gleam." I called out throwing my arm out as a bright pink light burst from my body, I could see small needle-like particles strike the Shadow with painful results.

"You fucking Fairy type, You'll pay for that." Kyurem's Shadow growled as darkness enveloped it once again, "I'd like to see you try and use those Fairy moves NOW!" Kyurem's Shadow shouted dispersing the darkness when it roared the last word, revealing it to be White Kyurem, "Fuck." I said drawing daggers and began throwing them at Kyurem's Shadow. "I got this one!" Tia called out, she then deeply inhaled before unleashing a beam of pure Draconic Power from her mouth, Dragon Pulse. The beam struck Kyurem's Shadow with enough force to knock it down and evert it back to normal Kyurem form.

"This isn't over." Kyurem's Shadow growled, "Yes it is." I said raising my palm into the air, "Moon…" I said as a sphere of pink energy formed in my hand, "Blast!" I finished and launched the attack at Kyurem's Shadow and destroyed it.

*Music end- Kyurem's Shadow- Dead*

I reverted to my Eevee form and ran over to the real Kyurem, "You all are stronger than I thought." Kyurem said, "Hold still." Kraig said readying his axe, then he chopped off the chains holding Kyurem back, "Thank you. Tell me have you rescued Resh or Zek yet?" Kyurem asked, "Huh?" Reia asked, "Oh, those are my pet names for Reshiram and Zekrom, the three of us were at one point the same being so I tend to think of those two as my sister and brother." Kyurem said, "Oh, well we did save Reshiram, but we haven't seen Zekrom yet." I replied. Kyurem sighed but then smiled as he left.

"Tia where's the other place you mentioned that could hold a Legend?" I asked, "The other place I was talking about is the Dar-Market's, it's a small settlement Dar-Arceus took over and is where most of his follower's are recruited or go for illegal trading. I'd bet anything someone is being held there." Tia said.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter done. Again sorry about the minor delay in this chapter, but who know's if I'll be delayed once again for babysitting.**

 **Marie: And remember to please send in any OC's you can think of, be they Hero or Villain, Morph, Mon, Gemini, Shiftblood, or half Morph, half 'Mon.**

 **Reigner: Just show some creativity in the weapon choice if it's a Morph.**

 **Lloyd: You think the ban on using a sword is why we are lacking OC submissions? We've only got… Five.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everybody, I have returned after over a week of silence.**

 **Marie: So what caused the delay this time?**

 **PC: …I got lazy.**

 **Anyway onto the next chapter of Final Poke-fantasy.**

* * *

*Chapter 17*

Tia directed Clyde to the Dar-Market's as they are called and while we were heading there I brought up a very important question, "What are the Dar-Markets exactly?" I asked. Tia thought for a moment, "Well the best way I can explain it is that the Dar-Markets are an illegal trade zone sanctioned by Dar-Arceus so his followers can avoid prejudice for their own senseless beliefs, of course most people found there are just relatives of his followers who are avoiding subjugation. As a trade zone it sells many things associated with Dar-Arceus, mostly just amulets and charms devoted to him of course, rumor also has it that the place has a slave auction, most of them being P. ." Tia said, "How is it that Draconis patrols haven't leveled the place?" Kraig asked, "I can answer that, hold the reins for a moment Aria." Clyde said handing the reins to Aria and spinning around to us, "There was a peace treaty written stating that the Dar-Markets were a safe zone for those under Dar-Arceus, there are even rumor that Dar-Arceus himself showed up to solidify the foundation of that treaty." Clyde explained, "How in the name of Arceus do you know that?" Nyra asked, "It was the talk of the world's marchants since day one." Clyde replied before retaking control of his caravan.

We soon reached the markets and threw on some shitty face paint and casual clothing to disguise ourselves, well I had to pull a Cloud Strife and disguise myself as a woman, "Let's never speak of this again." I said to Kraig who really only needed to shed his armor, "What me to buy some furs so you can make a disguise?" Kriag asked, "Please." I deadpanned.

We set up our little encampment in a less than populated section of the market while Kraig bought me a list of supplies I asked for while Clyde went out to gather information on if any legends were in the area. Kraig soon returned carrying Zoroark fur and Scyther blades, "Thanks Kraig, I owe you one for this." I said taking the mass of fur and immediately began sewing them into a suit that looked exactly like a Zoroark morph.

By nightfall I was wearing the Zoroark suit and according to Nyra it was hard for her to tell if I was a real Zoroark or not, Clyde returned at that time as well, "Whoa hey who's the Zoroark?" Clyde asked pulling one of his crossbows out, "Easy there Clyde, I just couldn't stand disguising myself as a woman, no offense girls." I said. Clyde then told us that there was apparently a tournament being held tomorrow to find a warrior to take custody of Groudon. "Arceus it sounds like they're making it too easy." I said taking the Scyther longsword I made, "Sign-up's are currently underway." Clyde said, I quickly left and reached the sign up stand, "Are you here to enter the tournament for custody of Groudon?" a rather bored Pancham morph asked and I nodded in response, "Well in that case sign your name and current profession here ." the Pancham said handing me a clipboard and feather pen and I signed up my alias on the sheet and returned it, "Well then Mr. Xynorb I hope you are a well trained mercenary, we've had several others join in and they don't look all that tough." the Pancham said and I left without replying.

The next day the tournament began and I had worn my normal armor save for my coat and had Kraig come as my assistant in leather armor to help me carry Groudon away.

-Round 1-

"Ladies and Gentlemen today a tournament will take place to decide who takes custody of the Legend Groudon, first up is the hammer wielding Snorlax Clude against the silent mercenary Zoroark Xynorb!" The tournament announcer called as me and a very fat Snorlax wearing really only a loincloth and carrying a large hammer stepped into the arena.

"I'm gonna smash you into paste!" Cludge shouted at me, I said nothing in response and took my sword into both my hands and raised it into a battle stance, "Hah, What, you so scared you lost your voice?" Cludge taunted.

*Round 1 begin- Music- Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn: The Devoted*

Instead of replying to Cludge's taunt I ran up to him and slashed his leg, causing him to stumble before I headbutted himonto his back then leapt back to put distance between us.

"You bastard!" Cludge shouted and swung his hammer at me at a horizontal angle, however I ducked under it and countered with a vertical slash the cut the handle of his hammer in half. I then kicked Cludge onto his back and pointed my sword at his throat.

"I surrender!" Cludge shouted just before he sprung up and ran away faster than I expected him to.

*Music end-Round 1- Won*

"The winner is the Silent Mercenary, Xynorb!" The announcer called out as I walked off the arena.

The following 3 rounds against a Furret Mercenary, Zangoose Barbarian, and a Gothitelle Dominatrix went rather similarly I.E. the taunted me cockily, then got their asses beat because they really didn't have any actually fighting practice, though the Gothitelle attempted to guilt trip me by asking if I would harm a woman… hasn't stopped me yet against bandits.

-Semifinals-

"Ladies and Gentlemen this has been an exciting tournament, now it comes down to two out of thee of our sweepers in the tournament, first up is our Silent Mercenary Xynorb!" The announcer called out as I stepped into the arena, causing a portion of the crowd to cheer, "As for his opponent, She may have a pretty face but she's as violent as a Beedrill, give it up for the Dark Sword Maiden, Maria!" the annonce called, I cringed as Maria stepped into the the arena.

*Boss-Maria Crimson, Music- KH: Another side battle version*

Me and Maria rushed at each other and locked blades quickly disengaging soon after each strike, "Not bad." I said launching a Shadow Ball at Maria, who ducked under the attack before launching her own Shadow Ball at me, which I blocked.

Maria jumped back several feet before lunging in with a stab that I quickly knocked aside and countered with a headbutt, Maria then leapt into the air for a leaping slash that I dodged with a backflip.

I stared down Maria as my sword began to give a subtle glow and I heard Virizion's voice in my head, 'Byron, if you can hear me, you should know that Sacred Sword can be used by any swordsman given they've had sufficient practice, however I have passed my knowledge onto you back when we kissed. Use our special technique to finish this fight.' Virizion told me. "This has been an excellent battle, however I must end this battle now, Sacred Sword!" I shouted while I altered my voice, I swung my sword down on Maria's blade and broke it in half, while the remaining force knocked her to the ground.

*Music end- Maria- Defeated*

"The winner is Xynorb!" the announcer called out. I walked over to Maria and held out my hand for her, "Why chose to help me up and not your other opponents?" Maria asked taking my hand, "Because you neither fought poorly, or use cheap techniques." I said.

I was sitting in the rest zone waiting for my next match while I sharpened my sword, "Risky move using a Legend's signature move in a place of Dar-Arceus Byron." Maria said walking over to me, "A master of the sword can learn the attack through training, but why did you come down here sis." I said, "Just figured I'd warn you that your next opponent is Sarage, tear his ass a new one, bastard won't stop hitting on me." Maria said, and over-protective big brother mode is barely restrained, "I be sure to do so, but how did you know it was me?" I asked, "I know your work all too well." Maria said leaving

-Finals-

"And we finally reach the tournament finals, and in record time too, Now it is time for the Silent Mercenary Xynorb to face off against General Sarage!" the announcer called out as Sarage barely hefted his sword.

*Boss Sarage- Music- Legend of Dragoon boss theme 1*

Sarage walked forward at a steady but fast pace and soon made a horizontal swing that I ducked under and chained the duck into a roll under his legs and sprung up to slash his back, then I chained in several slashes until he swung in a wide arc that I backflipped away from.

Sarage then did something I did not expect, he sheathed his sword, "I think you'll do well enough." Sarage said then he left the arena.

"Err… The winner is… Xynorb!" the announcer called out.

*Music end- Sarage- defeated… I guess*

Sarage stopped me as me and Kraig stepped out of the tournament coliseum and pulled an iron maiden in front of us, "You won, here's your prize, try to avoid Eevee's for a while." Sarage said before he left through a dark portal.

We carried the Iron Maiden back to the Caravan and left the Markets. Once we felt we were far enough away Kraig opened the Iron Maiden and let Groudon out, "Took you long enough, well whatever thanks anyway." The male Groudon said just before leaving, with Kyurem quickly appearing in his place.

"Kyurem, what do we owe the honor?" I asked, "Your next destination is Frostice, You can find an ally in Frostra by the name of Lira Frostlin, I also brought you these, you'll need them." Kyurem said laying out 7 parka's and a thick blanket just before leaving.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter everyone.**

 **Marie: Please remember to comment, favorite, follow, and send in an OC.**

 **PC: Uh… Marie I currently don't mind if they chose not to fav or follow, I just want to see some comments that show what people think of the story, and to see some creative character submissions.**

 **Marie: Until Next time everyone, I gotta go get my fishies and milk! *Runs off***

 **PC: 'Sigh'**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everybody it's time for another chapter of Final Poke-Fantasy**

 **Marie: That must mean we get to the Ice country right?**

 **PC: Yep, and I'd like to apologize in advance for all the ice puns that will be present in this country… I have no clue what I was thinking writing this portion both times.**

 **Marie: They can't be that bad… Right?**

 **PC: Let the readers decide.**

* * *

*Chapter 18*

RPG logic working full time right here, We practically froze the moment we crossed the border and we had to put our parka's very quickly, Kraig had to shed his armor and put his parka on under his armor due to it's massive size, if one were to look at Tia they would notice the heavy blush on her face.

"Okay how is it possible for it to be so fucking cold on one side of the border and average on the other side?" Nyra said, "Glad I'm not the only one questioning this logic." I replied, "I'll be p-perfectly honest, I've got no clue as to how the place is like this. My best guess is probably one of the Legends just enchanted the place so." Clyde said.

 _*CRACK*_

Following the sound was our caravan making a sudden dip before bouncing back up, "What was that?" Tia asked, "I don't-" Aria started before the caravan spontaneously stopped, throwing us around and throwing Clyde out of the caravan, "Again. What was that?" Tia said more aggravated, "We must have crossed thin ice just now which broke and soaked the back wheel which is now frozen!" Clyde called, "Fucking hell, Aria help Clyde melt the wheel." Nyra said causing Aria to groan and hop out of the caravan.

"Guy's, we've got company out here!" Aria called out, the reaction was all of us save for Oina jumping out to see a few Snorunt led by an Avalugg staring us down. "Let's make this quick." I said taking my Flareon form, however what I wasn't expecting was the area around me to feel much colder than before, "H-holy s-shit I just g-got really c-cold!" I shouted, "Welcome to my world." Aria said.

*Encounter- Music, FF8,Don't be afraid*

*Warning! fire Types are hindered by the spiking temperature difference in and out of their bodies*

I attempted to throw my chakram, but I could barely feel my arms and I couldn't put my full strength into the attacks and barely seemed to hurt the Snorunt, 'I can't fight like this.' I thought as I saw Kraig attempt to get up close and personal with the Avalugg but the Snorunt kept getting in the way, Reia and Clyde kept their fair distance and shot away any Snorunt that attempted to get close to Aria, Tia and Nyra had tried to fight the ice pokemon at a distance, however their weapons were not built for fighting at a distance plus Tia couldn't use her explosives because we were still on a frozen lake. "Bah, fuck type advantages anyway." I said reverting to Eevee form and using Quick Attack to close distance between me and the Avalugg, then continued into using Slash, which decapitated the Avalugg and scared off the remaining Snorunt.

*Music end*

I sheathed my katana and turned to Aria who finished melting and drying the wheel, "I have newfound respect for your endurance Aria." I said getting back into the caravan.

We continued down the trail that was marked by ribbons on trees to lay out a road of sort in case of snow storms covering the road in snow generally making everyone lost.

Soon enough we saw a small troop of patrolling Abomasnow soldiers, except they were face first in snow, breathing, but K.O., and the only one's still standing was… "Maria, again?" I asked aloud, getting my sister's attention, who motioned for me to step out of the caravan, which I did.

"Must we always fight every time we meet one another?" Maria said readying her sword, "Were both too stubborn to change our minds on the side we're on without proper proof." I replied drawing my katana.

*Boss-Maria Crimson, Music- KH:Another side battle version*

Maria kicked things off by… kicking snow at me, I backed up slightly expecting a bit more from her attack attempt, then she really began to attack and used Quick Attack to close distance between us and locking our blades together following up by headbutting me into a frozen rock,"WOO COLD!" I shouted, "Sorry Byron, but I'm gonna be taking you home." Maria said raising her sword to hit me on the head with it's butt, however a white glow enveloped me as she did so, "Oh come the fuck on." Maria growled backing up.

The glow around me soon died to reveal that I was now a Glaceon and the ring now had a pale blue snowflake gem on it, the biggest things I noticed were that I felt _hot_ wearing the parka, and my katana were replaced by a oval shaped pale blue shield on my arm with the long way going parallel to my arm, meaning if I put it in front of me with my arm parallel to the ground the shield would look longer than taller, on the shield were spikes that were reminiscent of icicles and the edges of the shield were razor sharp, "Now I feel so much better!" i shouted out and threw my parka off and toward the caravan.

Maria ran up to me and used Slash on me, but her cutlass got caught by the spikes on my shield and stopped, "Uh-oh." Maria said before I pushed her off and held out my hand "Aurora Beam." I said and sent out the weaker ice ray at her, hitting her dead on and encasing her shoulder in ice, "H-h-h-h-h-a-a-a-a-a-a-a." Maria breathed out before flat out running into a portal she opened.

*Music end- Maria- repelled*

I lowered my shield as Maria fled then went over to help the now waking guards before returning to the caravan.

We soon reached Frostra and I walked up to a Glalie guard, "Excuse me sir, but can you tell me where I can find a Lira Frostlin?" I asked, "Of course, Lira lives over in the blizzard distract, her house has an ice sculpture of Kyurem in front of it." The guard replied.

We soon found ourselves standing in front of Lira's manor, "B-byron hurry up and knock." Aria asked, I complied and knocked on the door. Within a few seconds a young Froslass morph opened the door, "Who are you?" She asked, "I'm Byron Crimson, Kyurem sent us." I said, "Uncle Kyurem sent you… please come in." Lira said stepping out of the way.

Once inside Lira brewed us several cups of tea to warm us up and sat down on the couch next to Aria, "Mind if I ask you why you called Kyurem your uncle?" I asked, "My parents died when they were young and Kyurem has raised me until I was old enough to take care of myself." Lira replied. "Do you might have any idea as to why Kyurem would send us here?" Reia asked sipping her tea, "Well I might have an inkling, you see I prayed to Uncle Kyurem for help because my neighbor, Clause Blackfrost, has just up and vanished." Lira said, "Wait, who's Clause Blackfrost?" Tia asked "Clause is an Empoleon who comes from a heritage of ninja's, but he was orphaned before he could complete his training and isn't really a true ninja in that sense. But Clause is known citywide for the fact he's got a crush on Articuno, though he was a little too nervous to tell her." Lira said.

"Dar-Arceus has used the weakness in his heart as an opening to take control of him." Oina said monotonously, everyone immediately turned to her, "Well… she's recovering." Clyde whispered to me, "What do you mean by that?" Lira said, "Dar-Arceus can use the vulnerability in someone's heart and control the person. If you were to search his house you would find signs of struggle." Oina said still sounding monotone. "I need to go see." Lira said getting up, "Hey wait for us." I said getting up as well as the others.

Lira stopped in front of the house across from hers and lifted the statuette of Articuno to reveal his spare key, and then quickly unlocked the door and burst in. Inside there were indeed signs of struggle, and a lot of art depicting Articuno, paintings, rugs, even a wooden sculpture, "I can't tell if this is obsession or not." Clyde said, as I picked up a small sketch of a mountain, "What's this?" I asked giving Lira the sketch, "This was the place Clause told me he would take Articuno to and confess his love to her whenever he worked up the courage, in the Frozen Gardens of Frozen Peaks." Lira said. "Is everyone else thinking the same thing I am?" I asked, earning a nod from everybody.

The mountain known as Frozen Peaks was fairly standard as a clear path to the Frozen Gardens and we soon reached the Frozen Gardens to see Articuno locked in a cage of ice with and Empoleon morph standing in front of it with a pair of Kunai in his hands with a dark aura coating his body, Clause Blackfrost, and he didn't bother talking with us and charged.

*Boss- Clause Blackfrost- Music- Nier: Deep Crimson Foe*

Clause lunged at me specifically and I blocked his Kunai with my shield, "You guys go break Articuno free, I'll hold off Clause!" I yelled out pushing Clause back just before he used Double Team, "Oh fuck that." I said forming a trio of ice spikes on my shield and shot them out at the three, the middle Clause ducked down while his clones took the spikes, 'Well he never did finish his training.' I thought, "Clause! Listen to my voice!" I called out, causing Clause to grab his head in pain.

I knew it, Clause is still in there, fighting for his mind. But while I was distracted Clause somehow whipped up a snow storm to blind me, "Fuck." I said and before I noticed I had conjured up 3 more shields made of ice and were floating around me, "That's useful." I muttered as Clause jumped out of the snow only to bounce off the shield. "Clause! Come on man! Do you really want to be a slave to darkness and hold the woman you love prisoner!?" I yelled out, "What?" I heard Articuno whisper.

Clause once again grabbed his head in pure pain before he dropped his kunai and doubled over, the dark aura vanishing, and Articuno's ice cage shattering. "What have I done." Clause said as he began crying.

*Music end- Clause: Freed*

Articuno walked over to Clause and lifted his head up to her, "Clause, have you always been in love with me?" Articuno asked as Clause stood up, "Y-yes, ever since you and Kyurem came to check up on Lira while I was visiting." Clause said, "Ghuhk!" Clause cried out as he suddenly stiffened while backing up, "I'm so sorry Arti-" Clause tried to say but he was soon fully encased in ice.

*Lira's manor*

"So is he-" Lira asked, "No, he's under a curse by Dar-Arceus, most likely a failsafe for if Clause broke free. It should be broken once Dar-Arceus is dead." Articuno said standing next to the frozen Clause, "We should head to Duelens next, the country of the brutish fighting types, and it's capital Brawlas." Clyde said, "Whoa wait, what are we gonna do about Clause for the moment?" Reia asked, "He'll be coming with me, and will be staying in my room." Articuno said picking up Clause, "Okay then, oh and Articuno, tell your sister Moltres I said hi." I said.

* * *

 **Welp that's another chapter down, and you know what I'll tell you this, a rematch will occur next chapter and Kraig takes on a mission without his armor.**

 **Marie: A shirtless, muscular Nidoking… I doubt Tia would be able to take her eye off him.**

 **PC: So true Marie, well anyway, please review and please send in some OC's People, I just need 1 Villain and I can start drafting FPF 2**

 **Reigner: Sir you're starting to sound desperate you know.**

 ***PC takes the camera from Reigner and turns it off***


	19. Chapter 19

**Behold the uploading of a chapter in Final Poke-Fantasy, we Byron will finally-**

 **Gah- Arceus I can't hold the extra deep announcer voice at all**

 **Marie: Why did you try to make this chapter sound so epic in the beginning like this?**

 **PC: *shrugs* Why not?**

 **Marie: Humans...**

 **Lloyd: Marie! I got Sushi!**

 ***Marie vanishes in the blink of an eye***

 **PC: Nekomata… anyway enjoy the chapter**

* * *

*Chapter 19*

I must have fallen asleep in the caravan on the way to our next destination because I closed my eyes looking at Oina's stationary form and opened them to see Yveltal close enough to my face that I could feel her breath.

"GWAH!" I shouted leaning so far back I fell over in the chair I was apparently in, "Yveltal please, I'd like to die of old age here." I said gasping for breath, Yveltal laughed before she lifted me back onto my feet, "Well I'd try to do so considering the number of girls here who want a piece of you." Yveltal said slyly while leaning in close.

"Yveltal, Arceus wants to see Byron immediately." Virizion said cutting in, Yveltal sighed before walking off to her room, the moment she was out of sight I ran up to Virizion and gave her a tight hug, "Thanks for the save." I whispered, "No problem, I would probably be ravaging you right now if I wasn't bound by my current duties." Virizion said causing my heart to skip a beat, "Now get going Arceus is in his room with his kids." Virizion said pushing me in the direction of Arceus's room.

I stepped into Arceus's room only to get tackled by a gray and black blur, "Byron thank you so much for saving my sisters and keeping your promise!" Giratina said as she gave me a bone crushing hug, "...Air…" I struggled to breath, Giratina loosened up her hug before she kissed me on the lips, "Sis let Byron go, Dad wanted to give him something so allow Byron to receive it." Palkia said pulling Giratina off me and Dialga guided me to Arceus.

"Thank you Dialga, you and your sisters don't have anything else to speak to Byron about?" Arceus asked, "No Dad." Dialga said, "Then please take your leave." Arceus commanded, Dialga and her sisters left without argument. "Byron I'd like to thank you personally for rescuing my daughters, and I also wanted to give you these." Arceus said handing me more data braces and bottomless bags, enough to give my group a total of eight, which means Arceus has given Oina a second chance, "I know what you're thinking, and yes I have given that girl a second chance but I have yet to forgive her." Arceus said sternly. I gulped and nodded as my vision faded to darkness.

I woke up to notice Aria shaking me vigorously, "Byron wake up already!" Aria shouted, "I-I-I-I-I-m-m-m u-u-u-u-p!" I yelled getting Aria to let go of me, "Finally, what put you in such a deep sleep, visit the Hall of Origins?" Aria asked sarcastically, "Yes," I deadpanned, Aria had no response.

I handed out everything Arceus gave me save for Oina's things, which I hid under the blanket next to her while the others were looking away letting Oina see what I was doing and nodding to her.

"Okay so we've reached Brawlas and I just learn Sarage has this place under an iron fisted rule." CLyde said double checking his equipment, "Let's finish him off then, we know he has poor rear defenses, right Nyra." I said, "Yeah, and he doesn't seem like the learning type." Nyra said sharpening her sword. And with that we left the caravan, however I exited last and looked to Oina, 'Make the right choice.' I mouthed to her.

*Oina's P.O.V.*

'Make the right choice.' I thought looking at my lap, I lifted my hands to look at them, 'All my life I served Dar-Arceus and brought nothing but death and destruction.' I then reached over and pulled my blanket aside to see the Bottomless bag and a Data bangle sitting there, then I looked over at the Scythes sitting against the edge. 'Make the right choice Oina.'

*Byron's P.O.V.*

The seven of us marched into the town square, which had a dueling ring painted on the dirt, with Sarage standing in the center. "It's a shame that neither Maria nor Oina have gotten you out of the picture, I guess I'll have to do it myself." Sarage said as he heaved his sword into a much more serious position in front of him, "Let's finish this." I said as everyone readied their weapons.

*Boss- Sarage- Music- Legend of Dragoon Boss 1*

Sarage wasted no time and charged blindly toward us and swung his sword in wide arc however Kraig intercepted his strike and forced the two into a power struggle, "Impressive, someone on par with my strength." Sarage said, "On par? Try again." Kraig said putting his second hand on his axe and shoved Sarage onto his back and causing him to slide on his back several feet, "Impossible." Sarage said standing back up, only to shot several times by Clyde.

"You'll pay for that." Sarage said running up to Clyde and grabbing him by his neck, "You've never learned!" Nyra shouted as she and I leapt up and slashed down on his spine causing Sarage to stiffen and drop Clyde, "Gah!" Sarage shouted. Tia then stabbed through Sarage's armor into his shoulder while subtly jamming a live bomb into a gap in his armor then backing away just before the resulting explosion shattered a good majority of his armor.

"Fucking- I'll make you pay for that." Sarage said as he inhaled deeply to use Hyper Beam and fired at Tia, however Reia jumped in the way "Protect!" She called as Hyper Beam was stopped by the impenetrable barrier Reia conjured. While Sarage was panting at the release of the amount of energy he did Aria ran up to him and punched him hard enough I could hear the impact from several feet away, and at a speed I can only assume was the Mach Punch attack, "Get lost!" Aria shouted and used what is most likely Sky Uppercut… or maybe she was just trying to pull off a Shoryuken and sent Sarage flying.

"Enough, Eruption!" Sarage yelled stabbing his sword into the ground and causing a volcanic level explosion below our feet and knocked us all to the ground. Reia stood up shakily and popped the cork off a leppa potion before chugging it down, "Don't you people ever die!?" Sarage said marching over to us, only to notice the mass of Focus within Reia, "Oh crud." Sarage muttered "Origin Blast." Reia chanted, a white light shone down onto all of us, Sarage included. the light around me and my allies grew warm and soft, healing us, whereas a beam of pure energy blasted down on Sarage and caused him to shout out in pure pain.

The lights faded to show Sarage very battered and barely holding himself up, "This is… impossible… you're inferior beings… and you serve… and inferior… god." Sarage said as he stood up, only for a curved blade to pierce through his chest, taking the opening I ran up and impaled one of my swords into his heart, "Feel the pain," I said stabbing him with my other sword, "Of those inferior beings," I removed both my blades and decapitated him, "As you burn in Hell." I finished.

*Music end- Sarage- Dead*

The owner of the scythe removed their blade from Sarage's corpse causing it to fall over, "I making the right choice Byron." Oina said. holding the Reaper's Scythe, "Oina what are you doing here and why are you still trying to help us!?" Nyra growled getting into Oina's face, "Back away Nyra, Arceus gave me a second chance and this time I don't plan to betray him for a false god who doesn't give half a shit about his own troops." Oina said pushing Nyra back and showing her the Data Bangle she was wearing, "So Arceus gave you a second chance, but why did you get up and help us, in fact, you never answer that question the first time?" Nyra growled backing off, "Because Dar-Arceus decided my fate would be left to you all and is expecting me to be dead, and since he didn't kill me then and there after abandoning me, directly telling me no less, I want to make sure that he and everything he has built up crumbles." Oina said, "Again the revenge motive, but what makes you think we'll let you back onto the team after your last stunt." Aria growled, "Aria think about it, Arceus has given Oina equipment that makes her a part of the team, furthermore since she was associated with Dar-Arceus she most likely knows where Dar-Arceus has his operations set up, and what guards who." Kraig said, "Welcome back to the team Oina." I said, Oina suddenly pulled me into a gentle hug, "Thank you." she whispered.

"Byron, did you rip of Tales of Symphonia when you killed Sarage?" Kraig asked me, "Oh come on he set himself up for that, how could I not?" I replied, "Byron I've been thinking, maybe it's time we tell the others about our origins." Kraig said, "What brought this up?" I asked, "When Oina revealed herself the first time, I began wondering if we shouldn't keep everything hidden, letting our trust be unstable as we cover up our origins with lies and evasion." Kraig said, "Plus I've seen Tia looking at me." He added, "Okay, we'll tell the others." I said, "Tell us what?" Reia asked jumping in.

"Everyone take a seat, what I'm about to tell you is probably going to be hard to believe." I started, everyone then took a seat on the ground, "Have you ever wondered how a male Eevee can just pop up out of nowhere at the age I am, I mean let's be honest with ourselves, someone would have blabbed about it sometime or another." I started, "I… that's true." Clyde said, "It's because me and Kraig weren't born in this world, in fact we weren't even born Pokemorph or Pokemon, we were born as Humans in a world where 'Mon and friendly creatures in a rather successful game franchise and Morphs are just a fantasy re-imagining of 'Mon thought up by hormone driven teens." I said, "Well at least we thought that until now anyway, maybe the idea of Mon and Morph in our world were people having a subconscious link to other world." Kraig added. "So you aren't really Morphs?" Nyra asked, "No Arceus reconstructed our DNA so we are 100% Pokemorphs here." Kraig said, I could hear Tia give a slight sigh of relief, "So I guess that mean's you'll be going home after this all ends." Tia said, "Well if we want to, however Kraig was hardly integrated into society so him not returning would have no effect, well maybe the local wildlife can rest easy again but nothing more, and apparently I've gone missing in a fire so I may as well be considered dead there already. So all-in-all stay or return there really won't be much of an impact in our world." I said

"What about your families?" Reia asked, "My parents have died of old age already." Kraig said, "So have I, and my sister's already here." I said, "Wait, you have a sister, why haven't we met her yet?" Clyde asked, "You already have, here's a hint, she's the only other Eevee we've met during this journey." I said, everyone's eyes widened, "You mean Maria is your sister, she never said anything to me about it." Oina said, "Wait why is your sister trying to kill you?" Aria asked, "She isn't trying to kill me, only knock me out and take me back to our world, however she's been misguided by Dar-Arceus into thinking he's the good guy and Arceus is the bad guy." I clarified.

Eventually it started getting dark out, and we decided to get rooms at the local Inn, Tia even insisted that she and Kraig shared a room, I really hope the two don't go at it just yet, this journey isn't exactly safe for someone expecting.

*Kriag's P.O.V.*

Tia dragged me to her room as best she could, and shut the door behind us, "Kraig, can you please remove your helmet?" Tia asked, I did as she asked and took it a step further, I leaned in and softly kissed her lips, "Wha- why did- how did-" Tia scrambled to think of the right question, "I've known the moment I saw you blush back in your manor." I said, "Well… do you… you know…" Tia tried to say and tried to think of the right words, "Yes Tia, I love you as well." I said kissing her again.

"Kraig, do mind if we sleep together." Tia asked, "I don't mind, however no funny business. We can't afford any woman in our group to be expecting during this journey, it's just not safe." I said, "I know that Kraig, I just want to cuddle. Now strip off that armor I'm not sleeping with a suit of metal." Tia said.

* * *

 **And Sarage has finally fallen, Oina has rejoined the team, and Byron has revealed the truth about him and Kraig.**

 **Marie: Who is now officially dating Tia Liore**

 **Lloyd: That relationship grew quickly.**

 **PC: Like I said I suck at the romantic crap.**

 **Anyway with Sarage gone Dar-Arceus has lost one of his most durable soldiers.**

 **Marie: Yeah, Sarage is the only one in the story who has survived a Breaker ability in this series. Twice even.**

 **Lloyd: he probably would have pulled through if he didn't get beheaded, even if he did get stabbed in the heart three time overs.**

 **PC: He would have which is why he was beheaded, I mean majority of anime characters take an ungodly amount of punishment and pull through with little to no consequence, so don't start dissing me for my choice.**

 **Reigner: Very true**

 **PC: Anyway please review, submit OC's, yadda yadda yadda, you get the point by now, also if you've already sent in a OC feel free to send in another if you want, I've barely got any submissions as it, just please send them in on different character sheet's.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Marie? Marie where'd you go!?**

 **Reigner: Sir, we're rolling.**

 **PC: Huh, Oh shit, Reigner fill in for Marie, Lloyd hold the camera.**

 ***Shuffling is heard as the camera shakes before Reigner walks over to PC***

 **PC: *Ahem* Hello reader and welcome to another chapter of Final Poke-Fantasy blah blah blah, I've already screwed up this intro so screw formalities.**

 **Lloyd: Can't you just edit this when you post the chapter?**

 **Reigner: This is live Lloyd.**

 **Lloyd: oh shit… get the chapter going please.**

* * *

*Chapter 20*

*Byron's P.O.V.*

I woke up that morning by… falling out of bed, "Arceus I don't want to know if that was a dream or real." I said remembering the, possible, dream of Giratina coming onto me completely unrestrained while I was in the distortion world.

I looked over to the desk next to the bed and saw the letter I wrote and planned to deliver to Pyra some way or another. That's when Clyde started knocking on my door, "Byron wake up, I've found someone we need to talk to." Clyde called through the door that I opened soon after he finished, "Dude. How long do you sleep, the sun's barely up." I said putting Pyra's letter in my bag, "I'm a dark type, we only sleep about four hours a day." Clyde said before walking off and leaving me to sigh.

We eventually reached the house Clyde told us about and I knocked on the door, "Door's unlocked!" a woman's voice called. Inside we saw a Mienshao morph who had a cast on her left leg, "Thanks for agreeing to help me Clyde." the Mienshao said, "No problem, we would be jumping in anyway according to what you said." Clyde said, "Explaination please?" Oina asked, "Right sorry, My names Shinoa, though most people call Champion Shinoa." Shinoa said, "And why is that?" I asked, "Brawlens host's a fighting tournament once every year, and I've won every year, however this year Dar-Arceus transferred an oversized Hawlucha that calls himself Luchador, the bastard knew how I hadn't been beaten and broke my leg." Shinoa said, "Why would he do that, unless he's too prideful or…" I said trailing off, "Luchador stated when he arrived that he would turn over custody of Rayquaza to whoever, and I quote, 'kick the crap outta me'." Shinoa said attempting to mimic Luchador's voice.

By now I had only just noticed I was apparently petting Shinoa's pet Glameow during the conversation, "So all we have to do to save Rayquaza is punch Luchador in the face until he falls over, great, ready to join Aria?" Nyra said "Uhh… not really no, I entered a tournament like these before, ones that say bare hands only, and I almost always get disqualified for… dirty fighting." Aria said looking away, "Really Aria?" Reia asked, "Hey it's not my fault overseers think that slamming my knee into their faces is 'bad sportsmanship' the rules stated that anywhere is fine so long as it's not below the belt." Aria said crossing her arms. "Okay so Aria doesn't want to join so who else do we have that can punch someone in the face with a fighting types force." Oina said, "Too easy, who here is wearing massive black armor?" I asked rhetorically looking over at Kraig.

We signed up Kriag for the tournament and each of his matches were really short, hell I'll tell you how each match played out exactly. Round one was Kraig vs. a Machop morph, Kraig punched him in the face once, and the Machop was on his face. Round two was Kraig vs. a Hariyama Morph, Kraig uppercutted him. Round three was Kraig vs. a Primeape Morph, Kraig just slammed his fist on the Primape's head. Semi-Finals were Kraig vs. Poliwrath, Kraig drop kicked the Poliwrath out of the ring.

During each round Kraig oneshotted his opponents I swear I could see Tia trying to cover her blush that was as red as Aria's feathers.

The finals soon came as Luchador walked into the arena, waving his left arm as if people loved him, and in his right arm was a chain that was tied to Rayquaza as a leash. Luchador tied Rayquaza down next to the ring and waved both his arms to the crowd.

Props to the guy who threw the tamato berry at him.

After wiping the berry off his face Luchador leapt into the ring and faced Kriag.

*Boss- Luchador- Music: Punch-out wii: Main theme*

Luchador started the fight off with a quick headbutt, however instead of meeting with Kraigs head Luchador headbutted Kraig's incoming fist, taking a direct hit to the head Luchador stumbled back dazed. Kraig took advantage of Luchador stunned state and grabbed his shoulder and began repeatedly punching Luchador in the stomach getting in about dozen hits in before Luchador broke away from Kraig.

"No wonder you were scared to fight Shinoa, she's the only person who can actually seem to take a punch here, no offense guys!" Kraig called out, "None taken!" The crowd replied. Luchador growled before he tried to tackle Kraig. This time Kraig grabbed Luchador and swung him around and threw him into the ropes that border the ring, which launched Luchador back to Kraig only to get clotheslined.

"That can't feel good." I said as Luchador got back up rather pissed off and leapt up to use Sky Press on Kraig, sadly for Luchador, he forgot that Kraig doesn't just stand there and take it and was met by Kraig's fist connecting with his chest, knocking the wind out of him and launching him to the edge of the ring.

Kraig signalled the referee over, "He isn't gonna back down until he's dead." Kraig whispered to him, "Relax if you land a lethal blow we won't disqualify seeing as he's a servant of Dar-Arceus and that you travel with the chosen Hero." The ref said.

Luchador got back up and charged Kraig, who wound up his arm and once Luchador was close enough, Kraig unleashed a Mega Punch that hit Luchador so hard he coughed up a dangerous amount of blood and we heard an audible crunch.

Luchador stumble back coughing up blood until he fell over and died of blood loss.

*Music end- Luchador - Dead*

The Crowd cheered on Kraig as Tia literally jumped onto Kraig and planted her lips against his while I went over and untied Rayquaza, "Well that was good to watch, great to see that bastard die." She said flexing her limbs after being freed before leaving.

We returned to the Caravan where Shinoa was waiting, sitting on the back of our Caravan, "I saw the match, and Kraig, once this is over I want a one on one against you." Shinoa said, "I'm fine with that, but I'm gonna keep out of the tournaments because that felt too easy plus I don't want to take your title." Kraig said, Shinoa then stood up with her crutches and walked over to Aria, " I can tell you're a fist fighter Aria, and I used to be an adventurer like you, until I lost intrest in it and grew a greater interest in Brawlens annual tournaments. So with that in mind I want you to take these, my old Drago fists." Shinoa said holding out a pair of gauntlets that looked like standard Dragon Steel knuckles but had a set of dragon type claws attached. "These things deserve more than gathering dust on my shelves, give them a little action, though once you've found something better than them would you mind sending them back to me, if their gonna gather dust from upgrading to something better I'd rather hold onto them so I can pass them down to my next of kin… if I can find someone who can take an actual punch in this town that is." Shinoa said.

"Shinoa, I know this may sound a little rude considering your state, but could you send this letter to the postal service so it can get sent to a friend of mine?" I asked holding out the letter, "Of course, I do owe you for making sure that bastard Luchador doesn't take the title of Champion from me." Shinoa said taking the letter.

"So where are we heading this time?" I asked as Clyde got the caravan moving, "We're heading to Hiverendal, the capital of the bug country of the Enhived Forest." Clyde said, "Ugh I HATE bug Pokemon, I'm okay with bug Morphs, just not bug 'mon." Oina said disgusted, I looked over to her in surprise, "How come?" I asked, Oina sighed, "When I was seven and my sister was two I was taking her to bed when a Durant Morph gnawed its way into the house, my sister screamed in fear as it approached us, nothing I could do would deter the thing until my dad, an Aggron, came in and killed the Durant, my little sister developed a fear of Bug-typed 'mon from that day on and I developed a hatred toward them for scaring my sister like that." Oina said, "Hey Oina do mind telling us more about yourself?" Reia asked.

Oina was silent for a moment, "I suppose I owe you a true back story. My name is Oina Swift, my mother was a Mawile nurse in Platineel, capital of Ironas, Steel type country, my father was a miner there, My little sister was Annette Swift. Mother taught both of us basic medical skills whereas father taught us basic combat skills, both me and Annette grew very accustomed to using scythes as a weapon. About five years ago father died in a cave in within the mines, he managed to hold up the collapsing walls long enough for the other miners to escape. There hasn't been a trace of his body in all these years. Two years ago Annette joined the mining team in hopes of finding closure to father's fate seeing as some miners claim he's still alive when an unknown figure guides them out of the mines when they get lost. Just last year however mother came down with an illness, doctors said that her constant worry over father if he's still alive has begun taking it's toll on her body and prescribed a medicine that would lessen the pain on her body, but the medicine was expensive and even though Annette made a small fortune in the mine on a good day we couldn't afford the medicine once we ran out every now and again so mother was left in pain. With nowhere else to turn I went over to a nearby mining camp filled with Dar-Arceus soldier, and it just so happened Dar-Arceus himself was there, I pleaded with Dar-Arceus, asking to join him so I can pay for my mother's medication. That was when I joined him, so long as I served him he would send my earnings to Annette. I thought he was benevolent back then but now I have no doubt he cut off the payments to Annette." Oina said just before he began crying.

"Oina, I'm… sorry for what's happened to you." Nyra said hugging Oina, "Thanks." Oina sniffed, "Oina, who are you buying medication from?" Clyde asked, "Jaken Glee, here I carry a receipt for his medicine from the last time I went there." Oina said handing Clyde the receipt, who hand the reins over to Aria. "Six thousand… this stuff's only supposed to cost two thousand according to the Merchants Charter on Medicine, Jaken I warned you once before, and you didn't listen to me." Clyde said furiously, "Clyde, Who is Jaken Glee?" Tia asked, "You should know Tia, he ripped off your dad the day we met." Clyde pulling out a bunch of records as well as a blank sheet of paper and a feather pen, handing the latter two to Oina, "Oina, write a letter to Annette telling her to take these records to the local guard captain, let him know Jaken has been violating the Merchant's Charter of Medicine, and that the records enclosed contain receipts of people who have been ripped off by him and a copy of relevant sections of the Merchant Charter of Fair Trade for each rip off enclosed." Clyde said gathering more records. Oina nodded and wrote down what Clyde told her to before handing it to Clyde, who put everything in a large envelope and had Onia write down her home's address, then he pulled out a cloth covered cage and removed the cloth to reveal a Pidove 'mon, he let the Pidove out and handed the letter to it and told it where to go before letting it fly free.

"You've had a Pidove in here this whole time?" I asked never noticing before, "Of course, every merchant needs one to send mail to his clients." Clyde said.

*Magmus Castle, Pyra's P.O.V.*

I was packing my things so I could visit my old friend Nila Nocturne over in Dusk Town when someone knocked on the door to my room, "Come in!" I call, my Uncle soon stepped in holding a letter, "Pyra you've gotten a letter from a certain Eevee." my Uncle teased, faster than either of us thought possible I swiped the letter from him and he left with a chuckle.

I opened the letter and read it, Byron wasn't originally from this world, but he isn't sure if he wants to stay or if he wants to go home. "I think I'll help influence your decision." I muttered to myself, based on the postal stamp it was sent from Duelens, I looked on my map and based on Duelens location I concluded he had yet to reach the Rumbling Mountains, that's where I'll meet up with him.

*Platineel, Annette's P.O.V.*

"I'm back Mom!" I called out as I entered the house, only to notice she was in the living room with Gustaf, the Metagross Captain of the Patineel Guard, he was a childhood friend of mom's and has been visiting every chance he got, "Oh sorry, didn't know you were out her mom." I apologised, "It's alright Annette, how was your day?" Mom asked, "It was a good one mom, I managed to find several size twenty spheres and no managed to find one I buried last week and it grew to a size fifty." I said, "That's a good haul today, however I'm afraid I've got some bad news." Gustaf said, "Huh?" I asked, "We're closing the mines until further notice, the prism encampment encountered something far worse that a 'mon. they referred to it as an unnatural mechanical Aggron constructed by Dar-Arceus." Gustaf said, "Oh no, first the money from Oina stopped coming and now the mines are closed. First I lose Daddy, then my sister, now I'm worried I'm gonna lose you too Mom." I said as I almost began to cry. That's when we heard tapping on the window, we looked over to see a carrier Pidove by the window carrying a letter, I opened the window and the Pidove dropped the letter in my hands before flying off, "A letter… from Oina!" I called out in joy, I tore the envelope open to see that inside were two letters, a bundle of documents, and a Big Nugget, I took out the first letter and sat next to mom.

"Dear Annette, I want you to know I was fired from my last job that is why you haven't been getting payment from me, however I've made several new friends, one of which is the male Eevee spoken of the prophecy, and another is a merchant. According to him the man we've been buying medicine from, Jaken Glee, is actually overcharging us in a state that go far beyond what Clyde, my merchant friend, refers to as the Merchants Charter of Medicine, Clyde has included documents containing receipts that show violation of the Merchants Charter of Fair Trade as well as relevant copies of the charter, according to Clyde the Medicine is only supposed to sell for two thousand Poke as opposed to the six thousand Poke we've been paying!" I almost screamed out as I read, dropping the letter onto the table I pulled out the documents enclosed and saw Jaken had been charging people double, triple, and sometimes even quadruple the amount of things than they were supposed to go for in these charters this Clyde guy included, "Gustaf look at this!" I almost yelled handing the document to him, "Dear Arceus…" Gustaf breathed, "How many times have you purchased medicine from him, "I've been paying six thousand Poke to him monthly for this medicine for fourteen months!" I said on the verge of yelling, "I'll make sure you've been refunded the fifty six thousand Poke you were cheated, and with this much evidence against him I don't think he'll be getting out of prison anytime soon. I have to go now, you understand." Gustaf said and almost ran out the house he was moving so fast. "What about the second letter inside?" MOm asked, I took it out and read it.

"Dear Annette, my name is Clyde Hood, I'm a friend of your sister and have heard about what Jaken has been doing to your funds, I feel that it is only fair as a friend of Oina that you can gain some money from her end, I will be talking to her about a way she can send you funding but I feel that after what has happened you should get a freebie from me, enclosed is a genuine Big Nugget. I hope your mother feels better soon." I read before pulling out the Big Nugget, "Thanks sis." I whispered shedding a tear.

* * *

 **And another Chapter is done.**

 **Marie: I'm so sorry I'm late, let's hurry and get the chapter started.**

 **Lloyd: Uh Marie… The chapter just ended.**

 **Marie: What!? Aw man**

 **PC: Anyway it was nice to finally get some backstory on Oina**

 **Lloyd: You're planning something that has to do with *Get's punched by Reigner***

 **Reigner: Do not spoil the story.**

 **Lloyd: What!? I was only gonna say *Spoilers Censored***

 **PC: Anyway Thank you for reading this chapter, don't forget to review and send in some OC's, I managed to brainstorm up one last villain for FPF2 during Halloween to fill in the last gap, but don't let that stop you from sending in OC's, I may shuffle the cast around depending on who's sent in.**

 **See you all next Chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

***Marie burst's in***

 **Marie: I'm not late, I'm not late!**

 **PC: Yeah… you're not, anyway-**

 **Lloyd: Hey Champ, I've been reading the original and I've noticed you hardly added any character backstory in it.**

 ***Reigner drags Lloyd away***

 **PC: Why do you think I rewrote it before I posted it? But yeah my previous version was too short and had too little detail, heck I delayed the original posting of the story because I almost puked after reading it before I rewrote it.**

 **Marie: Yeah… It was bad.**

 **PC: But you're reading an updated version with longer Boss battles, more random encounters, more backstory, more equipment, more… well, more stuff.**

 **Marie: So it's like a Director's cut of a video game, filled with everything not included in the original.**

 **PC: Well more of a remastering but call it whatever you like, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

*Chapter 21*

*Byron' P.O.V.*

Arriving at The Enhived Forests the first thing I noticed were that in almost every tree was a hive or some sort of nesting area for bug type colonies, most of which were abandoned. Kraig and I walked along the side of the Caravan because we wanted to talk privately about things that local Morph's would never understand, and a few things else.

"So when did you and Tia start dating." I asked causing Kraig to stumble, "Hey it was just a kiss for victory, it's bound to happen." Kraig attempted to defend, "Yeah… but if that was the case either she would realize what she was doing and back off immediately, or knowing you, you would have pushed her away. Plus you leaned into it." I replied. Kraig remained silent for a while, "The night we told them the truth." Kraig said, I gave him a hearty slap on the back, "Good for you Kraig, finally breaking that shell of yours. Please tell me you haven't done it yet." I said, "Relax Byron I know better than most hormone driven humans." Kraigg said, "Still dissing humans huh." I said and let's be honest with ourselves, humans are idiots.

We continued along the road until Kraig spoke up again, "I kinda feel bad for bug types, they always seem to get a bad reputation, even among fanfiction writers." Kraig said, "Yeah I know, there are only so few bugs given decent respect while others are just pegged as either useless or pointless, or downright cruel." I said, "Take Beedrill, sure the one we encountered way back when did enforce that stereotype, but think about it, in the anime they were always depicted as incredibly violent and in fanfiction bug types are hardly ever used by the main character save for the ones given decent respect, I.E. Scizor." Kraig said, "I know, Pokemon like Leavanny and Vespiquen are just forgotten about in the fanfiction community, and Beedrill is given just as bad a treatment as they do in the anime." I said.

Looking up I saw a few Beedrill flying overhead, they seemed to be dancing around one another, probably a courting dance of some sort. "Speaking of types with bad reps I think Dark and Poison types have it the worst." I said, "I hear you, those two types and used in such bulk by the villain teams." Kraig said, "Seriously, Team Flare was the worst of them all, with a name like 'Team Flare' I'd expect them to use a lot of fire types but noooo, they use Houndour, Zubat and Spinarak." I said, "Let's not forget that their grunts put up a bigger fight than the Admins." Kraig said, "Team Flare, more like Team Failure." I joked, "It's amazing Dar-Arceus's army isn't filled mostly by Dark and Poison types." Kraig said referencing what Oina spilled about Dar-Arceus's troops.

"Speaking of Dar-Arceus's troops I'm amazed we haven't encountered that many save for his generals." I said, "True, it's like he thinks his monsters and 'mon will suffice." Kraig said.

Soon we reached Hiverendal, which in all honesty is a giant hive designed as a multi-tiered city, "This is one of those cities that require a map." I muttered looking around, "No kidding, I actually have a couple maps for this city, you guys go shopping, I need to find a friend." Clyde said anding me a map and then he hopped off the caravan and ran off while following a map of his own.

We went through the shopping district but were a little disappointed that the armor they sold didn't fully stack up to the effectiveness of Dragon Steel, and really only had one point of defense over Druddigon hide so we really only bought a Vespiquen Robe for Reia along with a Hive Staff.

Clyde returned as we finished restocking our provisions, and he had brought Escavalier morph with him, "Guy's this is my old friend Kreen." Clyde introduced, first thing I noticed about Kreen was he seemed a little stressed about something, "What's the matter Kreen?" Reia asked, "My wife Clair was kidnapped by Dar-Arceus troops and taken to the Forbidden Hives." Kreen said, 'Why would Dar-Arceus kidnap someone at random? Wait… he did the same thing with Marin and turned her- Arceus have mercy on her soul.' I thought as Kreen marked down the location of the Forbidden Hives on a map of the Enhived Forest.

Following the map through the forest, one of the things I noticed was that the closer we got to the Forbidden Hives the less abandoned random hives there were, yet none of the bugs attacked us, not even Beedrill.

That's when we were stopped, not by 'Mon , but by a small troop of Dar-Arceus soldiers, now I had a good look at their uniforms. This Troop was a troop of eight Durant Morphs, they wore what appeared to be black single piece suit with only a breastplate, forearm guards, shin guards with boots, and a simple looking helmet that had a visor over their eyes, they all held near identical swords that looked incredibly thin, including the grip, there was no visible guard to separate the blade from the grip. "Halt in the name of Dar-Arceus!" one of the Durant shouted, "Oh you have got to be kidding me." I said as we all got of the caravan, "By order of Dar-Arceus, Byron and his Companions must be executed on sight." A Durant said, "Seriously eight guys, does Dar-Arceus even realize he needs more than one troop per person." Oina said ignoring the troops, "Especially for Kraig." Tia said, "Let's just put this guys out of their misery." Nyra said drawing her sword.

*Encounter, Music- FF8: Don't be afraid*

The troops seemed to realized they were being ignored and charged us, The one who was met with a flaming Chakram as I evolved and threw it at him. The one who charged Kraig got a free flying lesson. Reia smiled at the one of the troops just before she launched a fire blast at the guy. Tia simply stabbed her opponent in his neck before slashing him down. Oina's opponent was shocked to see she was still alive and was quickly decapitated. Nyra's opponent tried to fight back, but a Steel sword that thin could not withstand a Dragon Steel sword and was broken as Nyra cut through the soldier. Aira's opponent was punched in the nuts before getting fire punched in the face. The last soldier stared at Clyde, "I may be the last one here, but I will-" The Durant began to rant before Clyde cut him off by shooting him in the face

*Music end*

"Well, Dar-Arceus must have realized his troops are shitty soldiers and has been trying to keep them away from us." Kraig said putting his axe away.

We soon found the entrance of the Forbidden Hive to find Maria waiting in front of us. I stepped in front of the caravan and drew my katana. "Hello again sis." I said, "You told them I was your sister?" Maria asked caught a little off guard since before now I only referred to her as Maria, "Yeah, I told them my origins as well." I said, Maria sighed, "Please don't tell me you've fallen in love with one of the people in that caravan." Maria said, "No she not in the caravan, but kraig's gotten a girlfriend and she's in there." I said. Maria sighed, "Well I think we've passed the stage of trying to convince each other to stop so let's get this over with." Maria said drawing her cutlass

*Boss- Maria Crimson, Music- KH: Another side battle version*

Maria started the battle by launching a Shadow Ball at me that I took my Glaceon form to block, "I've prepared for that, time for a Brick Break!" Maria called out slashing my shield with such force the shield shattered into ice, "GAAH!" I shouted stumbling back, Maria gasped in fright, she had forgotten that fighting type moves are more than effective against ice types, "I'm so sorry about that, I didn't mean to hurt you like that." Maria said losing her stance momentarily, "It's fine sis, I wouldn't expect you to have memorized type match ups just yet." I said as my shield reformed on my arm and then I reverted to Eevee.

That's when another glow came from my ring, this one was also pink but was shaped like a circle with children's triangles on it representing a sun, then the glow soon encased me. "For the love of- how many evolutions do Eevee have?" Maria asked herself as the glow faded from me, revealing me to be an Espeon, I searched my person for a weapon only to find… a deck of Tarot Cards? "Huh?" Maria and I questioned as I looked at the card I randomly pulled from the deck of 21 cards starting from 0, The Fool, to 20, Judgement, the card I pulled out had an image of Yveltal holding a skull of some sort and at the bottom of the card was the roman numeral XIII, I flipped the card to see a deep purple slated with Arceus's Ring crest on it and upon further inspection i saw the edges of the cards were a sharp metal. 'I get it.' I thought as I used my new psychic ability to cause the whole deck to separate and float around me, "That is so cool." Maria said.

Maria then got her head back in the fight and tried to slash me but with a flick of my wrist I directed a card to knock aside her swing causing it to miss, "Damn." Maria said jumping back and pulling out a Leppa potion and drinking it, "I'm sorry if this really hurts, Astral Drain!" She called out. Running on pure instinct I grabbed a card of a Machamp holding a pair of swords and shields, Strength, "Shield Card!" I shouted crushing the card into shards. Moments before Maria's Breaker came into contact with me a human sized version of the Strength card appeared and blocked the Breaker, "What!?" Maria shouted as attack bounced off with such force she fell onto her back, she then used a smoke ball to escape.

*Music end, Maria-repelled*

The giant card faded and the original smaller card reappeared as I returned all the cards back into their holster. "Let's head inside." I said as I used my psychic abilities to float instead of walk.

We stepped inside the hive and I immediately saw the maze of intertwining paths, "This place is a maze, it'll take forever to find the queen's chambers." I said, "Sarage told me that Kyogre was being held below the hive, said it took forever to find the way to the bottom." Oina said, "Oh so we just head down, and this floor does look weak. Kraig we need your weight." I said, Kraig nodded and stood in the center of the room and jumped, the resulting weight of his armor coming down in such force shattered the floor as he started to fall, luckily for him I used some of my new telekinetic abilities to catch him, the using those abilities I lowered all of us to the lowest floor of the hive.

"Who dares disturb this Hive." A raspy voice called out, we all looked over to see a massive Vespiquen hovering above us, "That's Clair, Dar-Arceus did to her what he did to Marin!" Oina called out, "How can you tell?" I asked, "She has tit's." Oina replied

*Boss- Hive Queen, Music- Nier: deep crimson foe*

The Hive Queen shrieked out as she Launched a Poison Sting at us, I ran in front of everyone and pulled out pulled out the Magician card, which depicted a Mega-Alakazam 'mon, and crushed it, "Mirror Card!" I called out as a giant Magician card appeared and absorbed the needles before spinning and sending them right back at the Hive Queen causing her to suddenly double over in pain at being poisoned.

"Nice one!" Oina called out, the I grabbed a card of a Delibird standing behind a roulette wheel, Fortune, "Item Card!" I shouted crushing the card, the shards of the cards became a Leppa Potion, which then burst into little balls of light as the Item used itself on me. "Alright then that was sooner than I expected but hey, Gamble!" I shouted as I grabbed Fortune again, and with a flick of my hand it became five fortune cards, I threw the cards and they became five dice that exploded on impact with the Hive Queen.

*Music end- Hive Queen- defeated*

The smoke cleared to reveal an unconscious Vespiquen Morph in a yellow dress, behind her was a cell that held Kyogre prisoner, I went over and used a card to break the lock off and Let Kyogre out, "Is she gonna be okay?" The female Kyogre asked, "She'll be fine, Marin was and she went through something similar." I replied as Kyogre nodded and left.

We put Clair, the Vespiquen, into the caravan and began heading back toward Hiverendal, "No one liner for that battle?" Kraig asked, "It went by too fast I couldn't come up with anything." I said

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter and yes I do know that the Forbidden Hives were short, as was the battle with the Hive Queen but I really just couldn't come up with anything for them to continue.**

 **Marie: Anyway we hope you've enjoyed and please do send in an O.C. if you've got one.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay guys I know I just said I wasn't gonna be working on this story for a while, however I just found this chapter when I was cleaning out some scrapped Ideas and since it was only half finished I've decided to finish it up and post it as a Christmas present to you all after that rather sad notice I posted earlier today.**

 **So without further ado I'll want you all to enjoy this last chapter of FInal Poke Fantasy for the time being.**

* * *

*Chapter 22*

When we reached Hiverendal Kreen was ecstatic that we found his wife, none of us really had the heart to tell him what had happened to her and thank Arceus Clair didn't remember a thing before she was kidnapped.

After Kreen had practically crushed us with hugs we went over to the local Inn and discussed our next strategy.

"Okay so according to this map the next closest place we can go is… the Kreil Desert, ugh." Clyde said dropping his head onto the table. 'A desert, oh Arceus I think I'm gonna be spending a lot of time as a Flareon there.' I thought. "We better get some sleep, and pick up a lot of water before we leave." Kraig said getting up, he might be able t handle the heat all too well in that massive amount of black armor.

The trip through the remaining forests was remarkably calm, during that time we began doing everything we could to prepare the caravan for the incoming heat.

Aria shifted out the caravan usual Honchkrow patterned tarp with a pure white one to reduce the amount of heat absorbed, I created a block of ice and put in a bucket as a makeshift air conditioner, and Reia cut up some torn sheets into small bandana and put them in a bucket of water, she told us that her mother used to do the same thing and it made the desert breezes fell ten times better.

The moment we reached the desert we were slammed by the sudden change of temperature, "Holy mother of- why didn't it feel so hot in the forest." I sputtered taking my Flareon form and sighing in relief. Clyde dove into the caravan as Aria took the reins, "I honestly have no idea, my best guess is that this place is supposedly claimed by Groudon as his home, meaning he really doesn't like the rain so his power is what's holding the heat within the desert." Clyde said sitting right next to the ice block.

"Mom told me the same thing actually." Reia said pulling wet bandana's out of the bucket and handing them to us, we immediately tied them to our necks, though Reia left mine in the bucket and Aria never received one seeing as she's a Fire type.

We eventually reached the City of Mydia, though it was mostly tents with only a few mud brick buildings, though I guess the big wall was likely set up last minute during Dar-Arceus's initial invasion seeing as it doesn't seem anywhere near as old as the rest of the building's in the city.

"Okay, I'm going to try to find Chief Dunes and see if the old guy's got any leads we can follow, until then why don't you all find a way to entertain yourselves." Clyde said walking off with a stumble. "It must be hard for him to walk around this place with all those black feathers on him heating him up." I said, "You wouldn't believe how often I'm heard him mutter about how much he wished he were a shiny, the pink sheen be damned it wouldn't be as hot as black." Aria said, "HEY! Pink is manly." I said turning into a Sylveon, then immediately put my wet bandana on.

We walked around the city for a while looking around, until we reached the Bazaar, which was full of a lot of street vendors, each selling different things, one guy sold glass figurines, one sold potions, one guy sold rings, one guy even sold masks.

when we finally reached the blacksmith's shop we really only needed to upgrade Reia with a Sand Robe and Desert Staff.

After shopping we ended up finding a fishing shack, wait what? "Uh what's a fishing shack doing here?" I asked, "Oh I completely forgot, the People of Mydia are extremely proud of a hobby they invented known as sand fishing. You see there are several dozens of places in the desert that have deep loose sand, not loose enough to completely sink mind you but you'll probably be up to your knees in sand, Sand fishing is when you take a specially designed fishing pole and go fishing in the sand, more often than not you'll end up pulling up a lost treasure over a pokemon but it's always fun, especially since some guy, I forget his name, discovered that all the Sand fishing spots are connected by a sand flow deep underground." Aria said and ran into the shack.

We followed Aria and rented the 'Sanding Rods' as the Maractus called them and went Sand fishing. I ended up sitting next to Kraig and decided to talk to him about something that was bothering me.

"Kraig, I'm trying to figure out how to get Maria to realize the truth about Dar-Arceus, I'm really worried about her seeing what Dar-Arceus does to his minions when they fail him." I said, "Well, why not show her." Kraig said ripping his sanding rod out of the sand only to find her had a cactus flower on the end, he shrugged and bagged it before casting his line out again.

"Hmm, that's probably a good idea, I mean she's only stood outside of the dungeons the Legends are being held, maybe Dar-Arceus has given her orders not to go in there." I said pulling my line out to find I had caught a Claw fossil.

"The simplest of tricks are surprisingly the most effective tricks. Hey look over there." Kraig said pointing over to Nyra. "Huh?" I asked looking over to see Nyra just sitting there, "What, what going- HEY!" I shouted noticing Kriag had pulled the Claw fossil off my line as I was distracted.

"Dude I knew what you were talking about, you didn't have to trick me." I said.

After a while of sand fishing and not really finding much valuable stuff Clyde finally found us and sat next to me and Kraig and he then cast out a line. "I finally got some info from Chief Dunes." Clyde said, "Really, tell us." I said.

"Dar-Arceus has created a false temple to hold Zapdos prisoner in a rather obscure part of the desert no one really explores." Clyde said pulling his line out of the sand to find a small totem of the Regi Trio, "Oh man these Regi Totems are rare." Clyde said, I swear I saw Poke in his eyes.

"Uh what if the previous owner recognises it as theirs?" I asked, "Oh, Mydia has a bit of a 'Finders Keepers' Law when it comes to Sand Fishing." Clyde said.

After about another hour of sand fishing we decided to turn in and get going on our journey, "Oh-h-h-h-h-h-h, I am going to make a fortune selling all theses rare things after times calm down." Clyde said to himself as he examined the inventory, "Clyde remember that some of those thing caught were caught but US so WE expect a cut of what you make from them." Nyra said, "Oh relax Nyra I was planning to do that either way. You guys are my friends after all." Clyde said.

Our trip through the desert was rather slow due to or lack of traction on the sand, and it was made worse because a sandstorm rolled in, forcing Nyra to take over the reins. "Guys I know where we're supposed to go but I can't see jack in this sandstorm." Nyra called, "Anyone know a move to change the weather?" Oina asked, silence. "Well that's just great." She grumbled.

I sat there tapping my foot against the floor for several minutes until I thought of a rather good idea. "Clyde do you have a full body mirror in here?" I asked, "Uh, yeah why?" Clyde asked pulling out a large mirror. "I need to visit someone." I said clutching the Griseous orb and walking right through it.

*Distortion world*

"Giratina! Are you here!? I need a Favor!" I shouted out into a distorted desert.

"Yes?" Giratina said behind me, making me nearly jump out of my fur, "Gahh!" I shouted jumping and turning around to see, "Arceus Giratina don't do that to me, anyway I need to talk to your sister Dialga, and seeing as I can't enter the Hall of Origins willingly yet I've had to go with the next best thing." I said, "What do I get in return?" Giratina asked.

I smirked, "Well seeing as I held up my promise of saving your sister I recall you still owe me something." I said, "Damn, you're right. Alright wait right here." GIratina said vanishing into a portal.

She came back soon after with Dialga in tow, "So why do you need me?" Dialga asked, "Lady Dialga I know this might sound petty but I require you ability to alter time due to a sandstorm." I requested.

Dialga pondered the thought for a moment, "Well I do owe you that much Byron, very well, here is the Adamant orb." Dialga said handing me the Adamant orb.

"Thank you Dialga, you too Giratina." I said giving Dialga and Giratina a kiss, Giratina's on the lips.

I used the Griseous orb to create a portal that I left through, though I did notice that Giratina was completely frozen in place.

*Caravan- Kreil Desert*

"Well did your plan work?" Clyde asked as I pulled out the Adamant orb, "We shall see." I said as I Mana Linked with Dialga.

'I can't believe you broke my sister with a kiss.' Dialga said in my head, 'Well she does have a crush on me, has she recovered yet?' I asked Dialga, 'No she's still frozen.' Dialga said.

"Now since I didn't get anything from Rayquaza and since no one here knows any weather moves I'm going to have to slow time with Dialga ability so we can see through the sandstorm." I said, 'Uh Dialga, help?' I asked her, 'Just snap your fingers and I'll do the rest.' Dialga replied.

Deciding I can trust her I snapped my fingers and suddenly the sandstorm slowed down to the point it looked like snow going to the left. "Well, that worked better than we thought." Oina said.

The Caravan moved through the desert at a much faster rate than before because slowing time also slowed down how fast the caravan dug into the sand, giving us much more traction.

Soon enough I noticed the sandstorm beginning to slow down so I restored time to normal, though I didn't revert from the Mana Link because I may be wrong.

The sandstorm died in seconds revealing a metal temple that looked way too out of place, and standing in front of it was Maria, who was wiping her brow with a rag, "Kraig, why don't we trick Maria into going inside the temple, it doesn't have a door, al we have to do is run past her." I said, "And how are we going to do that? She's really fast." Tia said, "True, but you can only move so fast when your opponent is in a different time spectrum." said snapping my fingers.

We ran past Maria, I even gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek as I past her, causing her do a double take on what just happened before she gave chase.

This temple was way simpler than the others, it was a single hallway leading into a large chamber. We stopped in the middle of the room as I returned time to normal and my Mana Link wore out. Maria ran in soon after.

"Byron… what was that… for? Just… running past... me?" Maria panted, "Sis, what exactly did Dar-Arceus tell you about the Legends that were in these temples?" I asked, "He told me he had them stationed here at the start of the war to protect them from Arceus's forces." Maria said, "Look around Maria, we're in a temple that is supposed to be where Zapdos is, and where is Zapdos? Maria use your head for a second, Dar-Arceus told you to protect these temples, but he never told you to fight alongside the Legends, which would result in a far more successful outcome, don't you find that a bit peculiar?" I asked rhetorically.

Maria thought for a moment, her face going from rage, then confusion, then realization, then horror, "No… no no no no!" Maria said dropping to her knees crying. I walked up to her and kneeled next to her, she suddenly pulled me into a hug, "B-Byron, H-how could I have been so s-stupid?" She cried into my shoulder, "There there little sister. Big brothers here." I whispered to her.

Maria let go of me after a while, "Byron, I wanted to 'drop' this for you after our fight but…" Maria cried pulling out a Thunder stone and pressing it into my hands. She then stood up and stepped back slowly before running away with tears falling from her eyes.

I looked at the stone in my hands and decided to use it to achieve my final evolution.

A yellow lightning bolt shaped stone appeared on my Evolution Ring. As a Jolteon my fur and hair spiked out and became yellow, my katana became a longbow with electrical edges, a grip made completely of electricity, and bowstring also made of electricity. "Well it looks like we need to buy arrows now." Clyde said, trusting an instinct I pulled back on the bowstring and an arrow of lightning appeared drawn, "Or not." Clyde added as I fired the arrow in a random direction.

"MOVE!" Kraig shouted to me, I jumped back just as a metal hand came slamming down on the spot I was standing, "Aw crap, missed." A voice echoed throughout the room.

looking ahead a single rail was revealed and a giant metal head in the shape of Dar-Arceus came down to our level, along with a second levitating hands. the other hand returned and the two hands revealed open palms, with big red glowing orbs plastered in the middle of them.

"Oh goodie, a Nintendo boss." I whispered to Kraig, who chuckled.

*Boss- Dar-Mecha- Music: Zelda Wind Waker, Gohdan theme*

"Clyde, shoot the glowing orbs!" I shout drawing my bow, "No shit!" Clyde shouted opening fire.

One of the hands closed as the other lifted into the air to slam down, however it was hit multiple times by Clyde's bolts until it shuddered and backed off. The second hand opened as the other closed, the open hand moved to the side of the arena and motioned to push us off, but one lightning arrow stopped that plan and caused the hand to begins crackling as the orb dimmed.

The other hand opened again and raised high into the air, Clyde and I began to fire off our projectiles as fast as we could until both an arrow and bolt struck the orb, causing it to dim and the hand to short circuit.

Both hands levelled out and looked like they were getting a recharge but exploded and completely collapsed.

"Bah, who needs hands anyway." the Pilot said within the machine as the 'eyes' opened to reveal, guess, more glowing red orbs.

"Seriously? Weak point exposed to initiate more weapons. Who designed this thing, Doctor Eggman?" I muttered quietly as I fired off two arrows at once, hitting both of the eyes and causing the machine to short circuit, and opening the 'mouth' of the machine.

"Tia chuck a bomb into the mouth!" I called, "You got it Byron, one Tia brand explosive with extra blasting powder and some adhesive, on the house!" Tia yelled chucking the explosive into the open mouth, which closed around it.

"Okay we're back online and-" The pilot said just as Tia's explosive detonated, blowing a plate off the machine to reveal a Porygon morph piloting the Dar-Mecha, and poor Zapdos being used as a battery.

"What the he- Oh no no no no nooo!" The Porygon shouted as he saw Kraig flying toward him, break through the glass, and lodge his axe into it.

"Your fault for creating obvious weakspots pal." I said as Zapdos climbed out of the machine.

"Whoever blew this thing up, finish the job please." Zapdos said as he left for the Hall of Origin.

"Cool guys don't look at explosions." I said turning away from the explosion.

*Music end- Dar-Mecha- Destroyed*

As we left the temple I worried about Maria once more, 'I hope you're safe sis.' I thought.

* * *

 **Alright everyone, Merry Christmas, now as I said this chapter was already half completed and I decided to finish and post it as an apology for the rather depressing notice I put up earlier today.**

 **Here's to hoping this has rekindled my urge to write this story.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everybody I'm- (Gets hit by a brick and falls over)**

 **Lloyd: Geez people let the man speak, I'm sure he'll come back to life if you kill him.**

 **(PC get's back up) PC: Arceus people hold the bricks till the chapter starts.**

 **Anyway as I said a long time ago my motivation for this story was crushed when I lost the written version of this and wrote a few RWBY crossovers to keep my skills sharp, and after the events of RWBY Vol 3 I fell into a bit of a RWBY slump, I just can't push myself to write those crossovers into the Vol 3 arc's .**

 **Recently I've been writing a RWBY Gamer Fic and in my opinion it's going pretty well, minus the flame reviews from guest reviewers (Which I have no tolerance for and removed as soon as I saw them)**

 **If you people are going to flame my story do me a favor, make your complaints constructive, tell me what I'm doing wrong okay? Okay.**

 **Now let the chapter begin, and your projectiles fly. (hundreds of bricks come flying at me)**

* * *

 ***Chapter 23***

*Byron's P.O.V.*

We returned to Mydia and stepped into the local inn, which was actually underground to help keep the place cool.

"Okay so… where's the next closest place to go?" I asked trying not to let my big brother instincts take over any worry to no end about Maria.

"Well let's see…" Clyde said pulling his map out and setting it down on the table, "It seems the nearest place to go would be the Rumbling Mountains, seeing as we can stop by the capital there, Vallindas. Plus the Rumbling Mountains connect directly to the Ironas, I'm thinking Oina would like to visit her family while we're there." Clyde said.

"I really would, I want to know how mom's doing right now." Oina said, "With Jaken out of the way most likely things should have picked up, plus Annette shouldn't have to overwork herself so much."

"Alright so the main question is, go now or sleep the night away?" I asked.

The vote was unanimously 'Go Now.' So that we did.

[]

The path up the mountain was fairly quietly, however at midnight that was ended when we saw five Gigalith Morphs in Dar-Arceus uniforms marching out of a cave with Regirock bound by chains.

"A prisoner transfer?" I asked looking at Oina.

"This isn't something I heard of, save for when we moved our prisoners to Grievous Prison because some idiot burned down all the prison camps." Oina said.

"Well, let's take 'em down." Reia said lifting her staff up.

[Encounter- Music: FF8 Don't be afraid]

"Razor Leaf!" Reia shouted, sending out waves of leaves that caused the five Gigalith to stumble.

"Take this!" Aria shouted drop kicking one of them off the side of the cliff.

"Shit! We're under attack!" A Gigalith shouted, just before Oina slashed him with her scythe, I took my Vaporeon form and impaled him with my lance before throwing him off the side of the cliff.

Clyde pulled out one of his guns and shot the third Gigalith in the leg bringing him down and letting Tia stab him in the neck.

The fourth Gigalith stood up and tried to attack us with his hand axe but was grabbed by the neck by Kraig and thrown off the cliff.

Nyra drew her sword and stabbed the last Gigalith before pulling it out and making an upward slash to make sure he died.

[Music end]

We sheathed our weapons and we unbound Regirock, who was male by the way.

"Thanks for that, they really shouldn't have tried to transfer me, even if it is at midnight." Regirock said, "Hey, if you see my bros, tell 'em I said hey." And with that Regirock vanished heading to the Hall of Origins.

"Well shit that was easy." I said.

"Yeah, plus Regirock was the only Legend we held in this region, mainly due to the lack of ample location to hold up." Oina said, making me smile, we just made things so much easier for us.

We continued up the path at a steady rate, with everyone but Clyde and Aria falling asleep in the Caravan. By the time we woke up we had reached Vallindas, and also saw Clyde and Aria had fallen asleep, with Aria leaning on Clyde.

"They look so cute together." Reia said.

We stepped out of the caravan to go buy supplies and let our two birds sleep.

After spending a few minutes at the shops we saw they hardly dealt in anything that could be used as weapons or armor, so all we got was a red staff with a crystal sphere on the end, according to reia it was a Sorcery Staff.

After a while I was wandering the, surprisingly small, city with Nyra. "How are you feeling Byron?" Nyra asked, "About your sister?"

"I could be doing better." I admitted, "But Maria's a tough girl, believe me, she can handle herself."

"Byron!" A familiar voice called out, Nyra and I turned around to see Pyra running up to us, the Delphox then gave me a strong hug.

"Pyra, great to see you again!" I said, "What are you doing in Vallindas?"

"I was going to visit my friend in Dusk Town, Midnim's Capital." Pyra said, "I figured I could try to catch you in Vallindas." Pyra said.

"Oh, what's your frineds name?" I asked.

"Mila Nocturne, she's a Liepard Morph, and Dusk Town's local history expert." Pyra said.

"Ah." I said, "Well seeing as we haven't reached that place yet why do we go there together, strength in numbers after all." I offered with a slight blush.

"Sure, I've been hoping to spend more time with you anyway." Pyra said.

[]

Apparently Ironas was quite literally a stone's throw away from Vallindas, well for Kraig it was a stones throw, for us it was three times how far we can throw a stone.

Nonetheless the moment we arrived in Ironas we saw a sign directing us to the Mining town of Platineel.

"Hey, Byron, can you accompany me to my house, I want you to meet my mother and sister." Oina asked.

"Sure, it probably would mean a lot to them." I said.

So with that as soon as the caravan stopped Oina practically dragged me to her house.

The Swift household didn't stand out among other houses that much, the main thing that stood out about the house was a life sized statue of an Aggron, that Oina walked up to and hugged.

"I'm home daddy." Oina whispered, I looked down at the small plaque at the base of the statue, 'Alroy Swift, Loving Father, Hero of Platineel'

"So this was your father." I said.

"Yeah, I miss daddy a lot." Oina said letting go of the statue before knocking on the door.

"Coming!" A voice that sounded a lot like Oina's called.

The door opened to reveal a Mawile just a little younger than Oina, though she was wearing a Mining shirt with overalls, she also had a shoulder guard on her left shoulder.

"Oina!" The Mawile exclaimed leaping onto Oina for a full body hug.

"Annette it's great to see you again!" Oina cheered before letting Annette down, "Oh, sis, I want you to meet my friend Byron."

"Byron? You me the Chosen Eevee? Oh my Arceus it's so great to meet you!" Annette cheered grabbing my hand and began shaking it profusely.

"It's nice to meet you too Annette, Oina's told me about you." I said.

"Ohhhh can I have an autograph?" Annette squeaked.

"Uhh, sure." I said, have'nt even saved the world yet and I'm already handing out autographs apparently.

"Annette, who is it?" An older voice called from inside the house.

"Mom! Oina's back, and she brought a friend!" Annette called into the house and with that Annette dragged me and Oina into the house.

"Are you sure you two are related?" I asked Oina.

"We are, sis is just takes more after mom when she isn't sick." Oina said.

Annette dragged me and Oina into the living room where a much older Mawile was sitting drinking from a cup of tea, I noticed a small bag of medicine on the table.

"Oina dear it's so good to see you again." The older Mawile said getting up and hugging Oina.

"Mom are you sure it's okay for you to be up like this?" Oina asked hugging her mother back.

"Yes, ever since we stopped getting the medicine from that con artist I've been feeling much better. I think he might have been diluting the medicine to weaken its effect so we'd have to be buying more." Oina's mother said.

'How was that guy not ratted out until this point?' I wondered to myself.

"So how have things been?" Oina asked.

"They've been great… except the mines were closed down due to an attack." Annette said sadly.

This got my interest, "An attack?" I asked.

"Yeah, apparently one of the mining camps were attacked by some kind of unnatural Aggron." Annette said.

"We'll take care of it." Oina said before I could even make an attempt to.

"Oina I wouldn't dare ask you to do that." Oina's mother said.

Oina pulled out her scythe, "Mom, I've been with Byron for a while now, I want to help this town as much as I can and Byron's gonna go in and take the thing down himself." Oina said.

"Oina Swift put that scythe away!" Oina's mother shouted with enough force to make all of us jump.

"Yes mother." Oina said quietly.

[]

A few minutes later all ten of us were at the entrance to the mines…

Wait ten?

Everyone looked to our left to see Annette standing next to us with a Hauberk on and holding a Platinum Scythe much like her sister did, except this one had another scythe blade pointing the opposite direction at the other end of the pole.

"Sis what are you doing here?" Oina steamed.

"I'm not gonna let some stupid hunk of steel typing desecrate dad's burial site." Annette seethed gripping her scythe tighter.

"... Okay, but you'll stay in reaching distance of at least one of us at all times okay?" Oina ordered.

"Right-o sis." Annette said, "So… how are we getting in? That steel door is heavier than-"

At that moment Kraig shoulder tackled the door, knocking it down.

"Nevermind." Annette said.

We stepped into the mines and not too far in the floor rumbled.

"What was that?" Aria asked, as if on cue the ground below crumbled and Kraig, Clyde, Aria, Tia, and Nyra fell into the pit.

"Guy's!" I shouted leering down into the pit.

"We're fine!" Kriag shouted back up.

"Speak for yourself Kraig, you didn't land in a pile like we did! Now get off me three people is a lot heavier than one!" Nyra shouted.

"They're fine." I said as a pair of Lairon 'mon trotted up to us.

"Great, Larion again." Annette said cracking her whip at the Lairon.

Pyra drew her scimitar and flipped it into a backhand position, Oina readied her scythe, Reia lifted her staff as the end set ablaze, and I evolved into a Flareon and took stance with my Chakram.

One Lairon ran toward Annette, who lashed out with her scythe leaving a scar on the Lairons armor as Oina dug her scythe into the gap to kill the Lairon.

"Flamethrower!" Reia, Pyra and I shouted and sent a gout of fire from our palms, or in Reia's case her staff, at the Lairon and completely overcooked the Steel type.

"Crispy." I said as we continued down the tunnel

*Kraig's P.O.V.*

After the… landing, our half of the group stood up.

"Okay everyone we need to find a way to regroup with the others." I said, then I walked over to help Tia up, "You okay dear?"

"I'll be fine Kraig." Tia said, that's when there was a thudding coming from down the tunnel, we all looked in said direction to see a scarred Metagross 'mon stomping over to us.

"Maybe not in a few second." Nyra said drawing her sword, "Steel types are infamous for their incredible physical defense."

"So… we just need to cook him extra crispy!" Aira shouted lifting up a leg to kick the crap out the Metagross.

But the chance never came a large figure came out of a side tunnel and slammed it in the side of the head with a cracked mace.

I took a close look at the figure, it was an Aggron morph, all he seemed to have left was a pair of tattered overalls and a cracked hauberk made of some kind of metal I can't quite identify.

With the Metagross stunned I ran up and lodged my axe into the X on its head and killed it.

"Thanks for the help sir." I said holstering my axe.

"No problem, I've been trapped in these tunnels for… years I assume." The Aggron said.

"Years? How have you survived this long?" Clyde asked.

"You'd be amazed at all that people lose down here." The man said putting his mace away, "I've almost made my way to the main tunnels I think, I just need to find a way around that slab in my way, I just can't break it down with my tools in such disrepair."

"I can tear the wall down if you can show it to us." I offered.

"Please, you'd have to be a fighting type to even have a chance at tearing it down." The Aggron said.

"Try me." I said.

[]

The Aggron led us to a wall that seemed a different color from the rest of the stone.

"Here, I've knocked on the wall several times and there's space on the other end, if I know these tunnels as well as I think I do the central minecart station in on the other side." The Aggron said.

"Get behind me." I said, The Aggron shrugged and got behind me as I ran toward the wall in a full tackle.

[]

*Byron P.O.V.*

We stepped into a large cavern on a lower floor, "Where are we?" I asked Annette.

"Central minecart station, a lot of mining teams are usually going through here, crashing minecarts into one another because they don't look where they're going." Annette said, then a rumbling came from a tunnel and something rolled out.

It looked like a very large, mechanical Aggron 'mon on wheels.

"That's what attacked Prism Camp." Annette said readying her scythe.

"Well this is gonna be tough to deal with." I said taking stance with my chakram.

[Boss: Mecha-Aggron - Music- Nier: deep crimson foe]

The Mecha-Aggron rolled toward us and stiffly swung its arm at us as it passed by us.

That's when I noticed something, it wasn't moving freely, it was limited to the track.

"It's using the tracks to move!" I called throwing a flaming Chakram at it, leaving a scorch mark on it. The mechanical Aggron turned it's head 180 degrees and launched a metal orb at me that I dodged.

"Mystic Fire!" Pyra shouted pointing the tip of her sword at the machine, the powerful flames melted the chest of the mechanical Aggron and revealed a glowing red core.

"Take this! Stone Edge!" Reia shouted swinging her staff up, causing several stones to fly up and damage the core.

"Let's end this!" Both Annette and Oina shouted jumping up at the Mecha Aggron and slashed the core in an X form, cutting the core into four pieces.

The Mechanical Aggron's head began spinning counter clockwise, it chest spun clockwise, its arm constantly spinning in opposite direction.

"She's gonna blow!" I shouted as the top half of the mech exploded

[Music end- Mecha Aggron- Destroyed]

"HOT!" A Male voice shouted as Registeel practically flew out of the wreckage with his ass on fire, literally.

"Ow,It burns!" A second male voice shouted as Thunderous flew out of the wreckage, within seconds the two legends were running around in circles trying to put out the fires on their rear ends.

"I don't know whether to laugh or help them." Oina admitted.

"Water Gun." Reia said after a minute, dousing the two legends.

"Thank Arceus that's over with." Registeel said taking a breather.

"Agreed." Thunderous said, that's when the two noticed us.

"Don't worry, we won't say a thing." I said, 'Though I think I still have a few legends watching me.' I thought afterwards.

"Thanks" Thunderous said.

"By the way, Registeel, your Rock type brother says hi." Reia called.

"Thank you, now we better get going, I need a soaking." Registeel said as the two legends vanished.

"Well that's one part of the job done, now we just need to regroup with the rest of the team." Pyra said.

At that moment a large chunk of wall burst open, the cause was one of Kraig's dangerous shoulder tackles.

"You're alive!" I shouted sarcastically, then I noticed there were six people in that group, an Aggron.

Wait, that Aggron looks familiar, I swear I've seen him before.

That's when I heard two weapons clatter to the floor, I looked behind me to see Annette and Oina had dropped their Scythes, and had tears welling up in their eyes.

"Daddy?" Oina said quietly, I blinked and looked back at the Aggron.

'Wait, that's Alroy Swift!' I thought in shock, not everyday you see a dead man walking out of a wall… unless it's a Ghost type I'd assume.

"Annette? Oina? Is that you?" Alroy asked.

"Daddy!" Oina and Annette shouted running up to him, knocking me over in the process, and tackle hugging the Aggron.

"Girls it's so good to see you again after so long in these mines." Alroy said returning the hug.

"Swift family, as much as I hate to break up this reunion I think we'd best get back outside, there is a Swift missing from this reunion." I said.

Alroy's eyes shrunk as he realized this, "Oh sweet Arceus, I need to go see Vila." Alroy said picking up his daughters and running toward the exit of the mines.

We all chose to follow, though I stopped to pick up the weapons left behind by the Swift girls.

* * *

 **(Gets up covered in bruises and red dust)**

 **Ow… Okay sorry guys, anyway this chapter took longer to get up than I wanted because of shitty internet and a baby sister induced migraine**

 **Don't worry the next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long to get up.**

 **So have a nice day! (Gets hit by one last brick)**


End file.
